Muñeca
by Alicedds
Summary: Dos apodos, dos personas y un accidente que le hizo olvidarlo casi todo. / Sakura Haruno sufrió un accidente que la dejó sin memoria y sin Sasuke. Éste necesitaba hacerla volver, pero todos se lo estaban haciendo difícil. Y, para hacerlo peor aún, su pasado había vuelto para atormentarla.
1. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola! **_  
_

**Éste es mi primer fic, o al menos aquí lo es. Hace un tiempo escribí uno y lo subí en esta misma página pero, pues, desapareció. Lo dejé por un tiempo y ahora que lo estoy buscando pues ya no está. Así que decidí irme a por otro. **

**En primera estancia era un One shot y esto fue lo que salió, aunque no tiene pinta de ser uno (a mi parecer quedan muchas cosas por resolver). Y si a ustedes les gusta y quisieran una continuación pues yo la continúo :3 Fue algo que salió de repente, ni siquiera lo pensé, fueron mis dedos los que hicieron la magia. Así que sin más.. espero que les guste:3**

* * *

**Muñeca.**

_Muñeca_

Oh, no… no de nuevo, ¿por qué todos me llaman así?, es tan molesto.

_Muñeca…_

¡Que no me digan así!

_Muñeca, por favor…_

¿Por favor?, por favor debería pedirles yo que.. ¡Ay!

_Muñeca, eso es… sigue…_

¡BASTA! Dejen de llamarme así, bas.. ¡AHH!

_Lucha muñeca, por favor, tú puedes, no nos dejes…_

El dolor es horrendo. No sé de donde viene, sólo sé que me duele algo a más no poder, siento punzadas en todo el cuerpo, es como si mil agujas estuvieran entrando en mi por todas partes.

_Muñeca... mi amor... muñeca... __**ángel.**_

_Ángel._ Ese apodo es lo único que escucho por encima de todo el dolor, pero ¿ángel? ¿Por qué alguien me llamaría así? ¿Y por qué me suena tan familiar?

_Ángel... eso es._

_Muñeca… sigue así…_

_Por favor…_

_Por favor…_

Grité. El grito fue ensordecedor, como todo lo demás en este sitio. Siento el cuerpo entumecido y hay mucho ruido. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué demonios pasó?

-Sakura, estás en una clínica, trata de mover el cuerpo, algo, lo que puedas. -Sentí que alguien me hablaba con seriedad, pero no me era familiar. Me empecé a impacientar, no podía abrir los ojos y no sentía mis muñecas.

-¿Qué me pasó?, logré articular por encima de todo. Creo que no me escucharon.

-Déjenme pasar... es mi novia, ¡quítense! ¡Por favor!, dejen de hacerme esto. ¡ÁNGEL! ¡SAKURA! –Alguien gritaba, no reconocía la voz pero una angustia dolorosa se afirmó en mi pecho. ¿Quién era él? ¿De dónde me conocía? ¿Por qué no lo dejaban pasar?

Luché con mis ojos, con mis manos, más gritos estaban dándose allá afuera, donde sea que esté, ¿una clínica? ¿eso fue lo que dijo el señor? Los sonidos se iban alejando, me estaba relajando pero la angustia no se iba. Necesito despertar, lucho con todo. Escucho voces lejanas.

_No Saku, no te vayas…_

_No de nuevo…_

_Sakura Hurano, ¿me oyes?.._

_**¿Ángel? ¡ÁNGEL!**_

_Cállate, basta, ¡baja la voz! ¡Sal de aquí de una vez! Hiciste que volviera a reca.._

No podía escuchar más nada, la niebla me consumía, ya no sentía agujas, ni susurros, nada…

_Soy yo, ángel,__** Sasuke**__... No me dejes, no de nuevo... __**ángel.. **__por favor._

_Muñeca, no lo escuches.. ¡Sáquenlo de aquí!_

**¡NO!.** Sentí que me retorcía pero nadie parecía notarlo. Más angustia, más impaciencia, ¡¿qué demonios está pasando?! empecé a tener fuerza en mis dedos y en mis muñecas, necesitaba decir algo, no quería que se fuera, sea quien sea no quiero que se vaya. _No me dejes…_

_Sakura…_

¡Ah!

_Muñeca…_

¡BASTA!

_**Sasuke... sasuke…**_ logré susurrar antes de caer de nuevo en la oscuridad, sólo que ésta vez fue diferente, ésta vez sí quería despertar, aunque me llamaran por ese horrible apodo, necesitaba despertar.

_Sasuke…_

_Ángel…_

_No me dejes._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

_Hace un año y medio._

Sakura Hurano vivía en la bonita ciudad de New Jersey, en las residencias de la universidad. Tenía una beca que le costeaba toda la carrera, siempre y cuando mantenga sus notas. Su familia vivía en la isla de Manhattan que quedaba a menos de dos horas en carro. Poseía el cabello rosa, bonitos ojos verdes y un cuerpo lleno de curvas. Tenía 18 años –y medios- y estaba en su segundo año de medicina.

Su mejor amiga, Ino, la había arrastrado a una fiesta en el campus de la universidad y aunque Sakura amaba las fiestas no tenía ganas de salir ese día. Tenía parciales al día siguiente y una exposición que preparar, no estaba de ánimos para una fiesta, pero aún así Ino logró convencerla –como siempre- y ahí estaba. ¿Ya nombré que era mi compañera de cuarto y de clases?.

Vestida con unos pantalones negros ajustados y algo gastados, rotos en las rodillas y una camiseta verde con bordados blancos. Ino iba con una falda de jean y una bonita camisa que realzaba sus senos. Ella era hermosa. Pero no de ese tipo de _hermosa _que llamaba la atención porque quería, no, ella era elegantemente hermosa.

Llevaban apenas un año en esa universidad pero su amiga se encargó de presentarle a la mitad de todos los estudiantes de allí. ¿Ya nombré lo popular que suele ser Ino?

-¿Lo ves, Saku?, te dije que te veías caliente. Todos te voltean a mirar. –Dice ella mientras va sonriendo coqueta a todo aquel que conozca –y desconozca- que nos veía al pasar.

-Querrás decir _te ven_. Mejor vamos a buscar algo para beber, necesito una cerveza, el calor –y la flojera- no es normal. –Le dije mientras avanzábamos entre la gente que bailaba. De repente sentí que Ino se detenía y veía algo con mucho interés, me hice a un lado y logré ver lo que estaba haciendo que mi mejor amiga me ignorase por completo.

Frente a nosotras, a unos 5 metros aproximadamente estaba un chico, un chico completamente caliente. De esos que tienen tatuajes y piercings, cabello medio largo y jeans gastados, descoloridos y sexys. Estaba hablando por teléfono mientras pedía una cerveza. Nunca antes lo había visto aquí, no olvidaría una cara –un trasero- tan sexy. Ino se puso en marcha mientras me guiñaba un ojo, y mientras nosotras nos acercábamos, el chico caliente parecía no notarlo. Cuando estábamos muy cerca de ellos en la barra improvisada del campus, se le acercó un rubio de ojos azules y un tatuaje en el brazo. Otro chico caliente, genial. Detrás del rubio venía una chica de cabellos negros azulados, bonitos ojos claros y muy hermosa. Tenía un lindo rubor encima y parecía ser la novia del rubio.

Nos detuvimos a un metro de ellos en la barra para pedir nuestras cervezas.

-Demasiados chicos calientes en la fiesta. Y con demasiados me refiero al super-hermoso-bombom que tenemos a unos pasos. Es tan wow.. –Ino seguía hablando de lo caliente que era este chico, pero yo dejé de escucharla cuando al mirar por encima del hombro de mi amiga, me cruzo con la mirada del azabache. Poseía unos hermosos ojos negros, coquetos, y una sonrisa de los mil demonios. ¡DIOS!, ese chico no sólo era caliente, era un jodido Dios.

-¿Sakura, me estás escuchando?

-¿Eh?, sí, sí.. Perdón, no. El chico caliente me está mirando, oh Dios, Ino.. tienes razón, es hermoso.

-¡Lo sabía!, siempre pones cara de boba cuando ves algo que te gusta. Ve a hablarle.

-¿Qué? Pensé que a ti te gustaba, lo viste primero, olvídalo. –Le espeté. Estaba loca si creía que iría a hablarle, por más caliente que estuviera el tipo no estaba tan necesitada como para ir.

De todos modos no hizo falta. Ya él se estaba acercando junto al rubio, la pelinegra y otro chico, éste era pelirrojo y tenía unos ojos verdes-agua muy lindos. Este no tenía tatuajes, pero sí un piercing. ¿Es que todos estos hombres son sexys?, creo que en algún momento del camino nos perdimos y aparecimos en otra dimensión.

-Hey. –Saludó el rubio, la pelinegra nos sonrió y el pelirrojo alzó su cerveza hacía mi mientras no dejaba de ver a Ino.

-Hola muchachos. –Ino les lanzó su mejor mirada coqueta a cada uno de ellos y sonrío despacito y sin prisas al pelirrojo.

-Hola, y hola. –Saludó el azabache caliente de bella sonrisa y hermosos ojos.

-Mi nombre es Naruto, ella es Hinata, el pelirrojo con cara de gafo es Gaara y éste es Sasuke.

-Un placer, mi nombre es Ino y ella es Saku. –Respondió Ino mientras me señalaba. El pelinegro no dejaba de verme, estaba sonriendo como si hubiese visto su guitarra favorita o algo así.

-Uh.. hola. –Saludé levantando mi cerveza a ellos y sonriendo. Oh vamos, no fui hasta ellos pero ellos vinieron hacia mi, no debía desaprovechar. Necesitaba divertirme, ya estaba aquí.

-¿Son nuevos aquí?, preguntó Ino mientras tomaba de su cerveza.

-Sí, y no. Nos transfirieron aquí hace dos meses sólo que veíamos clases particulares para ponernos a la par con el año completo y no tener inconvenientes con las materias. Yo estudio inglés, Naruto y Sasuke derecho penal y Gaara medicina. ¿Y ustedes? –Respondió Hinata.

-Las dos estamos estudiando medicina, ya vamos por el segundo año. Respondí.

-Bien, quizás nos crucemos con Gaara alguna vez –Agregó Ino mientras le sonreía. Mi amiga no cambiaba. -¡Saku! ¡Me encanta esa canción!, vamos a bailar. –Y efectivamente, estaban pasando una de las muchas canciones que amaba ino, ya ni sé cual es esa.

-No cerda, anda tú. Déjame sentarme por lo menos 5 minutos, no puedo tener tu energía. –Respondí mientras Ino me veía con mala cara, pero sólo duró un segundo, pues Garra le dijo algo así como que era su canción favorita y se la llevó a bailar. Así de igual Naruto se llevó a Hinata mientras yo me quedaba con el bombón caliente a mi lado.

Ino se veía feliz mientras bailaba con el pelirrojo, y mientras me veía intercalaba su mirada entre Sasuke y yo. Traidora. Se fue y me dejó sola con el azabache.

-Así que Saku, ¿no?, una chica misteriosa. Me gustan las chicas misteriosas. –Dijo sasuke mientras se volteaba dándole la espalda a la improvisada pista, se apoyaba en la barra y tomaba de su cerveza. Sonreí, este chico sí que sabía como empezar una conversación.

-Supongo. –Me encogí de hombros- Tú pareces interesante. Me gusta lo interesante –Eso último lo susurré mientras sonreía volteándome hacía él. Por una parte no quería que me escuchara y pensara que me traía metida ya en sus pantalones, pero por otra estaba coqueteando y no estaba para nada incómoda.

Sasuke no dejaba de sonreír mientras veía mi camiseta con bordados y sonreía más ampliamente, era un arrogante. Y me encantaba.

-Así que medicina, ¿eh?, buena elección, aunque me quedo con derecho penal, creo que me sienta mejor, ¿no te parece? –Mientras decía esto hacía una pose tipo policía con la mano en donde debería estar un arma y estaba inflando el pecho para verse más musculoso de lo que era. Tenía músculos en todas partes, justo en donde debía tenerlos, ni mucho ni poco. Su tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo iba desde su hombro hasta su codo, y era sexy. No pude evitar reír, se estaba haciendo el chistoso.

-Tan arrogante. –No pude evitar decirlo mientras seguía sonriendo.

-Te hice reír, valió el esfuerzo y la pena. –Dejó de mirarme para pedir otras cervezas para los dos y mientras se las daban se volteó hacia mí. -¿Quieres caminar un poco por la playa? –preguntó despreocupado mientras señalaba la orilla de la playa artificial que tenía el campus, era amplía y estaba algo alejada del bullicio.

-¿Buscas secuestrarme?, mira que puedo defenderme. –Dije esto mientras agarraba mi cerveza y sonreía, me voltee para empezar a caminar a la playa.

-No pediría rescate, de todas formas.

-¿Estás coqueteando conmigo, chico arrogante?, le respondí al detenerme en un poste de luz que casi no alumbraba, sólo lo suficiente para verlo a él. Ya no alcanzaba a ver a Ino o a los demás.

-En ninguna parte dice que eso sea un pecado. Además, es culpa tuya por ser tan caliente. –Me apoyé en el poste mientras él se detenía frente a mí. No pude evitar reír por lo cómico que se veía, tenía la sonrisa de un niño viendo un lindo juguete y suplicando que se lo compren. Esa sonrisa no combinada con su porte de chico malo. Era un chico malo, uno muy sexy.

-No voy a acostarme contigo. –Dije eso casual, ya estaba algo acostumbrada a estas cosas, los chicos universitarios, en su mayoría, eran muy idiotas.

Por un momento Sasuke se vio sorprendido, luego me recorrió con la mirada, puso una mano por encima de mi cabeza y sonrió. Mi corazón empezó a golpear fuerte en mi pecho y mil mariposas se desataron en mi estómago.

-Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras. Aunque me conformo con un beso. –Seguía sonriendo y ahora veía mis labios. No pude evitar ver los suyos y fijarme en el piercing en su labio inferior. –Espero estés pensando cosas sanas, ángel. –Susurró al atraparme viendo su labio descaradamente. Miré sus ojos y vi deseo, y otra cosa que ya no supe descifrar. Me encogí de hombros mientras preguntaba:

-¿Dolió? –Él se empezó a reír, de esas risas que hacen que los ojos se te pongan chiquitos e inexplicablemente me vi sonriendo. Este chico era lindo, y caliente.

-Un poco, pero fue un dolor soportable. –Iba a responder algo cuando vi que dejó de sonreír y se alejó un poco de mi cara. Eso me desconcertó un poco, ¿habrá visto algo malo en mi cara?, me empecé a incomodar. Él pareció notarlo porque se volvió a acercar a mí.

-Ángel, tengo muchas ganas de besarte y tú no me lo estás poniendo fácil. –Mientras susurraba eso no pude evitar fijarme en como me había llamado. ¿Acaso había dicho _ángel?_ ¿de nuevo?

-¿Por qué me dices ángel? –No pude tragarme la pregunta cuando ya la estaba formulando.

-Porque aunque seas completamente caliente, jodidamente hermosa y me veas con ojos de diablilla, eres todo un ángel. Sólo eso, no pienso explicarlo más tendido. Eres mi ángel.

Me encogí de hombros y bajé la mirada, y aunque me moría por decirle que no le había dado ña confianza para llamarme así, me vi imaginando muchos escenarios en donde me llamaba así y no se lo reproché. Muy en el fondo me gustaba ese apodo, _ángel_. Me gustaba cuando él me decía así, sonaba perfecto.

-Bien, esa fue una buena oración, pero no te pienso besar. –Una cosa era coquetear y otra lanzarme al primer chico caliente que me pida un beso. Él se vio sorprendido de nuevo, y ésta vez sonrió de otra forma, como retándome. No pude evitar sonreír de la misma forma, mientras alzaba una ceja y ladeaba un poco la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que luche por ello? –Vi reto y diversión en sus ojos.

-Si crees que vale la pena.. –Me salí de debajo de su brazo para irme a botar lo que me restaba de cerveza pues se había calentado –como todo mi cuerpo- y buscando alejarme de él. Estaba hiperventilando. Ese chico era increíble, pero si quiere un beso pues tendrá que ganárselo.

Pensé que Sasuke se había quedado atrás, pero lo sentí tomarme del codo y voltearme, estampándome suavemente contra su duro pecho, mientras susurraba a mi oído.

-Bien, ángel. Tú ganas.

No pude evitar reír y verle a la cara, tenía esa mirada matadora y esa sonrisa retorcida que decía _te voy a besar y te va a encantar._

_Y y_o no podía esperar.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola!, aquí vine yo de nuevo con la continuación. La verdad estoy muy contenta, me estoy motivando más y más a medida que mis dedos van formulando cada capítulo. Lo estoy haciendo algo seguido ya que la universidad aún no ha hecho de las suyas y ha tomado todo mi tiempo.

¡Gracias a todos por leer!

¡Y gracias a '_**Rachel**_' por su comentario!, lograste emocionarme toda como cuando me regalan chocolates y empecé a escribir éste capítulo apenas vi tu comentario. Espero te esté gustando la historia, y a todos también.

Déjenme saber todas sus opiniones, cada review cuenta y es importante para el escritor.

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!:3

* * *

Capítulo 3.

_Un año y medio después._

Me sentía mareada. El dolor de cabeza que tenía era insoportable, como todo lo demás. Los tímpanos me estaban chillando, sentía ese horrible hormigueo en todo el cuerpo ésta vez más intenso. Podía mover los dedos de las manos y de los píes, logré mover un poco el cuello y sentí que tenía tubos para respirar en mi nariz.

Empecé a abrir los ojos y los sentía muy pesados, empecé a pestañear y la luz blanca me obligaba a cerrarlos de nuevo. Me sentía perdida, no logro recordar qué fue lo que me pasó. Por lógica entiendo que estoy en una clínica, pero ¿por qué?

Intenté una vez más abrir los ojos y acostumbrarme a la luz. Lo logré, no tan abiertos, pero lograba ver a mi alrededor.

Sí, estaba en la habitación de una clínica. De esas que sé que tanto odio. Me empiezo a desesperar y busco a alguien con la mirada, no encuentro a nadie. Trato de hablar y siento la garganta rasposa. Trato de enfocarme en mí y ver que tengo de gravedad: una costilla me duele, el dolor de cabeza, una vía conectada a mi muñeca y una presión de mi rodilla hacia mi pantorrilla. Desde donde yo lo veo no es tan grave.

Sentí que alguien abría la puerta blanca –odiaba el blanco- y entraba. Era un señor algo mayor, debía estar entre los 45 y 50. Me estudió y parecía sorprendido de que esté despierta. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?

-Buenas tardes. ¿Sabes dónde te encuentras? ¿Sabes cómo te llamas? – Este hombre iba a volverme loca con esa mirada de lástima y esas preguntas de psicólogo loco. -¿Puedes hablar? –Seguía preguntando al ver que sólo lo observaba.

Trato de mover la boca y tragar un poco de aire, estos tubos me estaban incomodando y me estaba inquietando. Intenté hablar pero la voz no me salía. ¡Genial!, lo único que me faltaba. Iba a salir loca de aquí.

El doctor, supongo, me ofreció un poco de agua mientras sonreía un poco. ¿Se estaba burlando de mi?. Caigo en la cuenta de lo horrenda que debo estar. Ahora que lo pienso siento mi cabello tieso. Tomé agua con su ayuda y logré sentirme mejor, estaba sedienta y la garganta me ardía un poco.

-¿Puedes hablar ahora?, soy el doctor Hachi, llevas aquí unos 2 meses. Has estado en coma. Ahora dime, ¿recuerdas algo de ti? –Dijo todo muy despacio. ¿DOS MESES? ¿En coma? ¿Pero qué demo..?

-Sakura. Me.. me llamo Sakura Haruno. ¿Qué sucedió? –Logré responder. Él asintió como aliviado de que recordara mi nombre. La verdad no recuerdo mucho, y ahora una angustia se instaló en mi pecho. Estaba asustada.

-Bien. Como ya te dije estás en una clínica y llevas en coma unos dos meses. Tus padres han estado viniendo aquí cada día, al parecer tuviste un accidente donde estabas con otra persona. Estás viva de milagro.

¿Un accidente? ¿Otra persona?, la alarma se encendió dentro de mi. Si él decía que yo estaba viva de milagro, entonces la otra persona..?, rápidamente pensé en Ino.

-¿Con quién.. Quién es esa otra persona? ¿Dónde está? –Mientras preguntaba esto la angustia creció el doble, estaba realmente asustada. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba Ino? ¿Qué hacían mis padres aquí?. Esperen, ¿en dónde estoy realmente?

Debía haber preguntado eso en voz alta porque el médico respondió:

-Estás en Manhattan, tus padres te trajeron aquí en muy mal estado. Has logrado despertar del trance una sola vez, hace unas 3 semanas. Pero volviste a recaer. Esa otra persona falleció, Sakura. Lo siento, era un muchacho, pero nadie sabe su nombre. Y nunca encontraron su cuerpo. Al parecer el vehículo en donde estaban se incendió y tú de alguna forma u otra lograste salir.

Eso fue más de lo que podría soportar. Me congelé, creo que estaba entrando en shock. ¿Un chico? No conozco ningún chico con el cual pueda tener tanta confianza como para irme sola en un coche, ¿y dice que murió?, Jesús.. Cerré los ojos intentando recordar pero nada llegaba a mí. Sentí punzadas en las sienes, ahora quería volver a dormir, no quería saber esto. No. No. ¿Qué demonios pasó?

-Ino. Una muchacha, se llama Ino, ¿ha venido? –Fue lo único que pude articular, sí, creo que estaba entrando en shock.

-Sí, ella vino un par de veces pero luego se marchó. Creo que tuvo una discusión con tus padres. -¿QUÉ?, si mis padres amaban a Ino.

Creo que esto es toda una confusión, una locura. Seguro ando dormida y soñando. Sí. Ahorita cuando despierte en la residencia de la universidad le contaré a Ino de todo este desastre de película-pesadilla que se está dando en mi cabeza. Pero cuando el médico tomo mi muñeca para medir mi pulso y verificar mi vía, supe que todo era real. Oh Dios.. Dios.

-¿Dónde están ellos?, necesito hablar con alguien que sí conozca, por favor. –Para mi suerte él fue comprensivo y luego de echarme otra de esas miradas de lástima que tanto odio, se fue. A los 15 minutos entraron mis padres. Y por más confundida que estaba me sentí algo más tranquila por verlos. Pero sólo algo.

Ellos llegaron hasta mi y me abrazaron a como pudieron. Papá tenía ojeras, mamá no estaba mucho mejor. Se sentía a mil años luz desde la última vez que los vi. Luego de que se calmaron y balbucearon agradecimientos al cielo, pudieron calmarse y verme bien. Necesitaba respuestas y ellos parecían darse cuenta.

-Mamá, papá, me alegro mucho de verlos, ahora díganme qué pasó. ¿Quién iba conmigo en el coche? ¿Cómo pasó? ¿De dónde veníamos? Por Dios, díganme algo, me voy a volver loca si no me dicen algo coherente. No recuerdo nada. Por favor. –Les supliqué ya al borde de las lágrimas. Y ellos no parecían estar mejor, pero pude notar algo de nerviosismo entre ellos. –No se les ocurra mentirme –Les pedí con la mirada y con la voz más firme que pude sacar.

-Princesa, acabas de despertar de un largo período de inconsciencia. Necesitas comer y beber algo. Y respirar. Luego vendrán las preguntas, y las respuestas y todo lo que quieras. –Dijo papá con el tono de condescendencia que tanto detestaba. Me iban a mentir, los conocía demasiado. Estaba realmente confundida, ellos nunca me mentían, algo debió de haber pasado. ¡Maldita memoria! No puedo creer que me pasó algo como siempre sucede en las novelas de malo romanticismo que veía mamá a las 9:00pm.

-Necesito respuestas –objeté antes que mamá pudiera decir algo para recalcar lo que dijo papá -¿Qué pasó con Ino? ¿Por qué demonios no está aquí?, mamá, papá, me estoy impacientando y me duele todo, no quiero descansar, no tengo hambre y definitivamente no quiero tomar nada. Quiero respuestas, por el amor de Dios, ¿es tan difícil decirme que demonios está pasando? –A este punto ya estaba gritando un poco y me retorcía, me dolía todo pero la inquietud me estaba matando. Nunca había sido muy quieta, todo lo contrario, era algo que siempre me nombraba alguien… alguien. Abrí un poco los ojos de la sorpresa, recordé que alguien se burlaba de mí por unas cuantas mañas, ¿pero quién?

Respondió mamá: -_Muñeca_, no sabemos más de lo que seguro te dijo el médico. Tuviste un accidente, nadie sabe quién iba contigo pues el carro estalló en llamas. No sabemos como saliste del auto pero aquí estás, tuviste varios raspones, costillas rotas y tendrás que usar un pequeño soporte en la pierna derecha porque te la fracturaste y aún no sana completamente, será por sólo unos días más. Estuviste en coma y no recuerdas nada. Es todo lo que sabemos. Te trajimos a Manhattan porque aquí es donde tu padre tiene el seguro médico. –Papá era médico de emergencias y a mamá le gustaba escribir. Vale, esa última parte era lógica. Traté de omitir la punzada de dolor en mi sien cuando mamá me llamó de ese modo. Odiaba ese apodo y adiaba a la persona que me lo puso.

-¿Qué sucedió con Ino? –Insistí. Todo eso que dijeron -o casi todo- ya lo había digerido, pero necesitaba saber donde estaba mi amiga.

-Se fue a nueva jersey a seguir con los estudios, no podía seguir viniendo aquí a verte y perder el tiempo, no quiso venir más. Lo siento, Sakura. –Bien, eso fue lo que papá respondió, ¿pero que Ino no quiera _perder el tiempo_ viniendo a ver como estoy?, Dios, me estaban mintiendo y de la peor forma. No lo puedo creer.

-Necesito estar sola un momento, ¿podrían llamar a alguna enfermera para que me ayude a levantarme e ir al baño?, esto es increíblemente incómodo. –Tuve que haber dicho eso realmente molesta pues se miraron entre sí, me dieron un beso cada uno y salieron de allí. Me sentí un poco mal, ellos realmente se veían preocupados y yo quizás aún no me creo todo esto, estaba en shock y estaba actuando mal, pero odiaba las mentiras. Las odiaba como odiaba el color blanco, las camas de clínica y el apodo _muñeca_. Es cierto que quería ser médico y salvar vidas, sí, pero de eso a estar _yo_ enuna cama de estas es completamente diferente.

A los 5 minutos entró una enfermera. De esas gordas y antipáticas que suelen tratarte mal. Genial, sólo esto me faltaba. Me sentía inquieta y con la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas.

-Necesito un baño, por favor. –La enfermera me miró con esos ojos azules opacos y vacíos y me pidió que esperara un segundo. Estaba chequeando mis signos vitales, me quitó todos los tubos que me conectaban a las máquinas y quitó la vía de mi muñeca. Apretó algunos botones en la cama y ésta se empezó a mover obligándome a sentarme. Sentí una opresión en las costillas, pero nada que no pudiera soportar. Mientras se iba me dijo que no me bajara pero que intentara mover un poco el cuerpo.

Efectivamente, eso hice. Logré mover todo, sentía sólo pequeños dolores en ciertas partes y la presión del soporte en la rodilla. Al pequeño rato entró otra enfermera. Ésta me sonrió cuando entró y traía con ella un carrito con dos pastillas y un champú, jabón y una crema para el cabello y otra para el cuerpo. Además de cosas personales que seguro mamá me compró.

-¿Puedes levantarte o necesitas ayuda? –Preguntó luego de decirme que se llamaba Luci y que ella me ayudaría a trasladarme al baño. Moví mis caderas, saqué una pierna y luego otra y traté de ignorar el mareo y la incomodidad en los píes. Parecía que estaba en una nube, no sentía mucho más que el frío del piso. Luci me quitó el soporte.

Entré al baño y la amable enfermera me colocó el carrito con los utensilios a mi lado y ayudó a quitarme la bata que traía puesta. Quedé sólo con las bragas, cubriendo con mis manos mis pechos. Ella entendió y antes de salir preguntó si estaba bien. Yo sólo asentí.

Entré a la ducha. Abrí el grifo y ahogué un grito de satisfacción al sentir el agua caliente en mi cuerpo. Me tardé en cada parte, le di un gran masaje a mi cuero cabelludo y duré unos minutos de más bajo el agua. Cuando supe que estaba realmente limpia y más tranquila, salí, y deslumbré ropa limpia y doblada. Me vestí, recordaba estos pantalones. Eran mis favoritos, tenían un agujero en mis rodillas y eran cómodos. Y una camiseta blanca. Me coloqué las cremas, el perfume y un poco de brillo humectante en los resecos labios que seguro mamá había escondido entre la ropa. Debía admitir que me sentía más descansada y algo más relajada.

Cuando salí ya podía caminar algo mejor, luego de que Luci quitara mi soporte sentía que no aguantaba la pierna pero no era mal de morir. Mi intención era sentarme en la cama, pero al localizar mis converse no dudé en ponérmelos y poco a poco caminar hacía la salida. Si seguía allí un minutos más, iba a enloquecer de verdad. Necesitaba un respiro.

A diferencia de las habitaciones, las salas principales de las clínicas eran de otros colores, más sofisticadas, más cómodas. Ahora sí recuerdo porqué amaba mi carrera. A lo lejos logré ver a mamá, tenía su ceño fruncido y veía a papá hablar por teléfono. Lucía molesto. Y supe de inmediato que algo estaba pasando, así como también supe que no me lo iban a decir. Opté por otras vías. Me acerqué a una doctora de edad algo avanzada y se veía muy amable. Al verme pude ver la ternura en sus ojos, como cuando mi abuelita me veía así al hacerme galletas con chispas de chocolate y se me iluminaba la mirada. Sentí ganas de llorar.

-Disculpe, señora. Estoy algo perdida, ¿podría decirme dónde están mis familiares y si alguien vino por mí? –Odiaba mentir, pero no logré pensar en algo mejor. La linda señora de cabello oscuro y tiernos ojos me regaló una sonrisa y respondió.

-Oh, sí, jovencita. Tus padres han estado por aquí algo preocupados, también vino una joven rubia muy bonita hace un mes y un joven pelinegro ha estado viniendo casi todos los días, pero desde hace unas 3 semanas sólo viene de noche y a veces, cuando tus padres no están y tú, pues, sigues dormida. –Eso último lo dijo con tristeza, como si sintiera lástima hacía ese chico. Dijo que era pelinegro, no recordaba conocer a nadie así. Al menos no a alguien importante.

-Muchas gracias, ¿sabría darme el nombre de ese joven? –Esta vez la señora me miró con algo de pena y negó con la cabeza. Yo sólo le sonreí despacito mientras le daba las gracias y empezaba a caminar en dirección contraria.

-Niña, espera... No sé el nombre del joven, y nadie ha querido hablar de eso aquí. Soy doctora y respeto todo lo que aquí se da, pero no me parecen justas algunas cosas. –Dijo mientras veía al suelo, pero no explicó a qué se refería. -Lamento no poder ayudarte, no sé su nombre pero cuando estabas a punto de despertar él entró como loco al cuarto y empezó a gritar cosas como _despierta, no me dejes_, y otras cosas. Todo este lado de la clínica lo escuchó, parecía desesperado, triste, lo estaban sacando a rastras cuando llegó al límite. Ya todos aquí saben quien eres y todo tu caso. –Bien, eso era mucha información. Necesitaba respuestas de papá y mamá, y las necesitaba ahora. Justo cuando iba a volver a voltearme y agradecerle, me dijo en voz algo baja, mirando al suelo y recordando –el joven gritaba tu nombre, y te llamaba ángel muchas veces. Ahora sí es todo lo que sé. Creo que mi memoria ya anda fallando. –rió un poco ante su propia preocupación.

Y aunque estaba totalmente desorientada, sentí que las palabras de la señora me calaban muy hondo. ¿Ángel?, Dios.. Había oído eso antes. Como pude logré responderle a la doctora.

-Claro que no, usted me ha dicho mucho, de verdad. Muchas gracias. –Le sonreí algo forzado ésta vez y me devolví a la habitación. Ya no veía a mis padres, y creo que eso estaba mejor.

Veamos que es lo que sé:

Ino no volvió a venir por sabrá Dios qué cosa. Eso me recuerda que necesito mi teléfono y hablar con ella.

Mis padres me estaban mintiendo. Y ya esto era demasiado.

Todos querían evadir mis preguntas y llevaban ventajas sobre mí pues no recordaba mucho más allá de estar sentada estudiando con Ino una materia de células regeneradoras.

Y por último estaba lo de este chico. No sé su nombre, pero sé que es pelinegro y me llamó _ángel. _Genial, sencillamente genial.

Me explotó otro dolor agudo de cabeza y recordé que la enfermera Luci me había dejado otra pastilla por si esto pasaba, me dijo además que no era necesario usar el soporte de la rodilla por hoy y que debía dormir un poco.

Fui a por la pastilla, la tomé y me acosté. Seguía dándole vueltas en mi cabeza al tema de Ino, realmente estaba preocupada, y luego estaba eso del pelinegro, estaba a punto de inquietarme por completo cuando la pastilla hizo su efecto y me quedé dormida.

_Estaba en un centro comercial. Todo era muy bonito y sentía una sonrisa tirando en mis labios. Alguien estaba conmigo tomando mi mano y tratando de hacerme reír con chistes malos y poses chistosas. _

_De repente este chico soltó mi mano y se fue corriendo a una tienda de dulces, ¡Dulces!, corrí atrás de él mientras la gente nos veía como si fuéramos dos niños de 5 años. Me sentía realmente feliz._

_Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la tienda el joven estaba saliendo y logré ver su cabello azabache y desordenado, algo largo, sexy y caliente._

_Y antes de que pudiera entrar a la tienda me volvió a tomar de la mano mientras reía de cualquier pensamiento que estuviese corriendo por su cabeza. Su risa era melodiosa, de esas que son contagiosas y me vi riendo mientras me arrastraba a una pequeña fuente artificial que estaba rodeada de bancos en una esquina más tranquila del centro comercial. Quería entrar a esa tienda y comer muchas cosas, pero no quería alejarme de él. No había mucha gente, y de todos modos eso parecía no importarle._

_-Saku, mi pequeña y hermosa saku, mi cerezo, mi ángel, ¿querrías casarte conmigo? –Dijo el pelinegro el cual aún era muy borroso para mi vista, pero me vi riendo como tonta mientras veía como se arrodillaba y tomaba mi mano mientras colocaba dos anillos de chocolate en mi dedo anular. Ya en ese punto no lograba aguantar la burbujeante risa y él tampoco. La poca gente que estaba pasando por allí sonreía al vernos. _

_-Esto no es justo, me estás dando chocolate. Esa es una debilidad que estás usando a tu favor. –Respondí cuando dejé de reír y sólo sonreía. Estaba feliz, realmente feliz._

_-Vamos, ángel. Acepta, te haré feliz y nos iremos a las Bahamas de luna de miel. –No lograba distinguir sus ojos, pero sentía una mirada profunda mirándome. _

_-Eso suena bien.. –Susurré eso último mientras veía como se acercaba un poco a mí. Ya no aguantaba, sentía una necesidad increíble de besarlo. Y estaba a punto de hacerlo si no fuera porque una melena rubia llegaba corriendo gritando nuestros nombres. _

_-Sa.. Sakuu, saaakuraaaaaa.. –Seguía gritando, y mientras lo veía correr todo iba desapareciendo a mi alrededor. _

_-Ese baka… ¿ángel, quiere sal..? –No pudo acabar de formular la preguntando cuando ya se iba tornando más y más borroso, hasta que ya no lograba ver su cabello azabache y largo. _

_¡NO!, no quería que se fuera. _

_Por favor.. no, no, por favor.._

**¡NO!. **Grité, estaba sudando y tenía a 3 personas encima de mí. Cuando logré enfocarme estaba viendo al doctor Hachi, a Luci y a otra enfermera que ya no pude reconocer. Sentía mi corazón golpeando en mi pecho a la par con el sonido de la máquina a mi costado. Me sentía desesperada, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?

¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Quién era ese rubio que nos interrumpió?

**¿Era sólo un sueño o un recuerdo?**

Dios, necesitaba recordar. ¡Necesito recordar!

Sentí que me relajaba de nuevo, sin llegar a caer en la inconsciencia, sólo relajada, la angustia disminuía y el sudor también. No lograba diferenciar la realidad de la pesadilla que deseaba estar teniendo, sólo sabía que necesitaba recordar. Y antes de que pudiera por fin caer dormida de nuevo, logré escuchar en mi cabeza, muy en el fondo y por encima de todo el ruido de mis pensamientos, un susurro… un leve susurro.

_No te dejaré, ángel, volveré por ti. Lo juro. _


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Estoy aquí de nuevo con el capítulo 4. Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos los que están leyendo y a esas linduras que me dejaron saber que les gusta la historia. ¡Gracias!, no saben la emoción que me da leer que les gusta algo hecho por mi. En serio, mil gracias.**

**Ahora, quería explicarles una cosita que creo que no está muy clara (mala mía, lo siento:c).**

_**Cada capítulo está en un tiempo deferente. **_

**El primer capítulo es el comienzo de la historia, tómenlo como un prólogo si gustan. Ya en el segundo coloqué _"Un año y medio antes" (Saku iene 18 y medios aquí) _para que se ubicaran en el tiempo, en ese capítulo Sasuke y Sakura se conocen. Ya en el tercero vamos de nuevo a la Sakura de 20 años que está despertando de un coma. ¿Me di a entender?. Lo que sucede es que se me hace algo tedioso esribir de principio a fin, de cuando se conocieron al dichoso accidente. Me es más interesante (y fácil de imaginar) desarrollar la historia así. De modo que vayan leyendo en la actualidad y al mismo tiempo como se fue desarrollando la historia entre esos dos. Todo hasta llegar al punto de encuentro en donde Sakura recae (primer capítulo).**

**Espero no haberlos enredado más de lo que quizás estaban. De todos modos en éste capítulo les coloqué una fecha para que tengan una referencia y así iré haciendo.**

**Sin más que agregar, ¡A LEER!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

**UN AÑO Y MEDIO ANTES.**

**12 de abril de 2010.**

-¡SAKURA!, wow, hasta… que... te... alcanzo. Chica, tú si que corres rápido. –Con cada palabra tomaba una bocanada de aire, Ino no era de correr muy rápido pero podía pintarse las uñas, mandar textos y ver vídeos en Youtube todo ¡al mismo tiempo!

Después de que salimos de la fiesta, en la cual me la pasé toda la noche con Ino e Hinata (la cual es sumamente simpática) riéndonos de los chicos y mandando miradas furtivas a Sasuke –Sí, fue recíproco-, los muchachos nos acompañaron al edificio y nos dividimos para ir a las habitaciones. La de Hinata estaba un piso más abajo de la de nosotras, nada que unos 5 minutos caminando no puedan resolver.

Ya era hora de ir a nuestra clase con Kakashi, él nos daba química. Amaba esa materia, pero siempre que Ino no se levantaba de la cama me iba sin ella, y así fue. No me malentiendan, amaba a mi mejor amiga, desde pequeñas hemos sido como hermanas (mis padres ya tenían una segunda hija con ella), pero era increíblemente floja y ni hablar de levantarse de la cama. Había que darle un baño de agua helada para poder levantarla y, por más me gustaría dárselo, no tenía tiempo para ello.

-Si te levantaras algo más temprano no tendría que dejarte e irme. Tardas demasiado arreglando tu cabello cuando de por sí es lindo. –Le reproché mientras nos acercábamos al aula.

-Gruñona. Gaara verá ésta clase con nosotras, quería verme linda -¿más? Le pregunté con la mirada-. La verdad, las verá casi todas. –Me informó ella.

Al parecer después de pasar toda la noche bailando con el pelirrojo y riendo junto a nosotras, habían intercambiado números de teléfono y correos electrónicos. Yo no corrí con la misma suerte. Sasuke no me pidió mi número, ni hizo ademán de pedirlo aún cuando saqué mi móvil frente a él varias veces como señal de que lo hiciera. Quería como el infierno que me mandara un mensaje como Gaara lo hizo con Ino ésta mañana, pero él no se molestó en nada de eso. Quizás era parte del reto, o quizás se desinteresó, realmente no estoy segura de nada.

Y no lo estaba, hasta que al llegar al salón vi a Sasuke junto a Gaara esperando por nosotras, hablando y riendo despreocupados. Gaara era lindo, pero Sasuke era increíble. Su porte de chico malo me traía loca, yo no era de juntarme con chicos malos, pero éste parecía ser la excepción a esa regla.

Gaara lanzó una mirada dulce a mi amiga y me saludó con un beso en el cachete, tal como hizo Sasuke con Ino.

Cuando llegó hasta mi me vio, ladeó un poco la cabeza y sonrió como el niño que sé que en el fondo es. Tenía ganas de abrazarlo y darle besitos en toda la cara, pero me contuve. Me miró de arriba abajo, borró su sonrisa y suspiró, luego se acercó a mí y me abrazó muy fuerte.

-¿Quieres matarme tan temprano? –Susurró a mi oído.

-Buenos días a ti también –Empecé a reír. Sí, yo era de esas locas que cuando se ponían nerviosas se empezaban a reír y se sonrojaban hasta la frente. Él pareció notarlo pues se empezó a reír y me tocó los cachetes con el dorso de sus dedos. Estaban fríos. Me sentí morir.

-Ángel, deberías ir a la enfermería, te estás evaporando ahí parada. –Y aunque sabía que Ino estaba algo lejos y distraída con Gaara, miró de reojo a donde estaba y al verme empezó a reír muy disimuladamente –al estilo NO disimulado de Ino-. Sasuke estaba sonriendo, burlón. Bien, eso me hizo enojar un poco.

-Bueno, mejor me alejo no vaya a ser que te quemes tú también.

¿Ya nombré lo orgullosa que soy?

Lo rodeé y empecé a caminar a la mesa. Aún faltaban uno 5 minutos para que Kakashi llegara. Antes de llegar a mi lugar sentí a Sasuke cerca, cuando volteé pude corroborar su sonrisa torcida, pero al mirar sus ojos vi algo de arrepentimiento.

-Hey, no te vayas a enojar conmigo. No quería ofenderte o algo así. Ahorita debo irme a mi clase y quería verte antes de tener que esperar dos horas más para hacerlo y te ves jodidamente dulce cuando te sonrojas.

Casi me derretí, casi. Era bueno, era muy bueno con eso de las líneas. Lástima para él que jamás he caído realmente en alguna de esas oraciones que todo hombre usa para enamorarnos. Alcé una ceja y lo miré. Eso pareció desconcertarlo un poco y respondió algo apresurado.

-No estoy mintiendo, si eso es lo que piensas. Ni usando palabras bonitas para tenerte en mi cama o algo así, lo juro. Sólo trato de ser sincero y de llevar las cosas con calma. ¿No querías que me ganara un beso?, bien, primero debo ganarme tu confianza para hacerlo. –Vi pura sinceridad en su mirada, eso me enterneció. Se acercó un poco hasta estar frente a mí y se inclinó a la altura de mi rostro. - Y cuando llegue el momento de besarte, será tan inolvidable que serás tú la que me pedirá que te bese la próxima vez.

La determinación y la confianza con la que susurró esas palabras hicieron que algo dentro de mí hiciera explosión. Estaba siendo sincero, increíblemente sincero y me asustó que en eso último tuviera razón. Al fin y al cabo ya me estaba muriendo por un beso, pero eso él no lo sabía… ¿o sí?

-Te concedo el beneficio de la duda, y mi número de teléfono si lo quieres.

Bien, estaba coqueteando. Logré sorprenderlo mucho ésta vez y casi me empiezo a reír si no fuera porque el profesor entró. Me giré rápidamente y arranqué un trozo de papel para escribir mi número en él. Puse mi nombre y se lo entregué antes de que Kakashi lo sacara de la clase.

Sasuke ya parecía repuesto para cuando le di el número y me quitó el lápiz de la mano para borrar _Sakura_ y poner _Ángel._

Era tan tierno, joder.

-Sasuke, sal de mi clase, vas a llegar tarde –Wow, ¿sasuke? ¿Acaso Kakashi lo había llamado por su nombre, así sin más?

-Sí, jefe –Hizo algo así como un gesto raro con las manos hacia el profesor y se giró hacia mi. Terminó de acortar la distancia y me dio un beso en la frente. Sentí que me ponía más roja que un tomate maduro. Lo vi sonreír, ¡lo estaba haciendo apropósito!

Mientras se alejaba sonriendo vi que se metía el papel delicadamente doblado en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y salía. Dios, tenía un trasero increíble. Necesitaba respirar.

Ino me empezó a dar golpecitos con su lápiz para que me sentara, toda la clase me estaba viendo y sentí que me volvía a ruborizar. Mi amiga estaba sonriendo, Gaara estaba a dos puestos de nosotras y trataba de disimular su sonrisa. Que estuviera algo lejos nos daba algo de privacidad.

-¿Así que el bombón te pidió el número?

-No precisamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Me miró sorprendida entre los susurros.

-Yo misma se lo di. –Me encogí de hombros. Ino estaba sorprendida, incluso más que yo misma.

Kakashi nos echó la mirada de _hagan silencio o las pongo a dar la clase a ustedes_, y con eso nos quedamos calladas. Ya había pasado una hora de mucha nomenclatura que muchos no entendían cuando sentí que mi teléfono vibraba. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo y miré la pantalla, era número desconocido.

_**No sé si existe algo poderoso allá en el cielo, pero sea lo que sea debo agradecerle el haberte cruzado en mi camino, ángel. **_

Al segundo de terminar de leer ese –y antes de que me diera tiempo a releerlo- llegó otro.

_**Y no, eso no fue una línea. Tsk, me estás volviendo cursi, ¿ves lo que me haces?**_

A como pude me tragué la risa al leer ese mensaje, y cuando estaba por contestar volvió a vibrar. No pude evitar sonreír con anticipación.

_**Vainilla. Hueles a vainilla. Ahora mi camisa huele a vainilla también, amo ese olor. Recuérdame abrazarte mas seguido. **_

Le respondí a su halago.

_**¿Buscas excusas para abrazarme?, me gustan los abrazos… Tanto como las personas interesantes. **_

Y luego escribí otro.

_**Me estás distrayendo de mi clase, Kakashi se enojará si me ve escribiendo, ¿es que quieres que me castiguen?**_

Tardé dos minutos con el teléfono en las manos, esperando. No respondió, así que lo guardé y volví a prestar atención. A los 15 minutos siento la vibración. Y antes de que pudiera sacarlo ya Ino me estaba viendo con esa sonrisa suya de _me vas a contar lo que está pasando _y una ceja levantada.

_**Y a mi me gusta abrazarte, tanto como me gustan las chicas misteriosas de pelo rosa y linda sonrisa. Kakashi.. si te dice algo dime y yo te defiendo. Es amigo de mi papá, estudiaron juntos y aún mantienen el contacto. Yo seré tu defensor.**_

No pude evitar imaginarme a Sasuke diciendo eso último y haciendo pose de Súperman. Empecé a reír. Ya a estas alturas estaba totalmente desconectada de la clase. Estaba por responder cuando Ino me pellizcó por debajo de la mesa y me indicó que viera al frente. Kakashi me estaba mirando y no se veía muy feliz. Me senté recta y puse la mejor cara de disculpa que pude.

-Haruno, es una de las mejores alumnas en mi clase. Pero eso no le da derecho a interrumpirme. Si tan buena está la conversación bien puede salirse y continuarla fuera.

-Lo.. lo siento profesor Kakashi. –Apenada bajé la mirada y guardé el móvil. Sasuke tendrá que esperar.

-xxx-

Al terminar la clase, Ino me arrastró con ella al baño mientras comentaba que se quería retocar el no muy exótico maquillaje pues vería a Gaara en el desayuno. No le prestaba casi atención, estaba más ocupada tratando de encontrar mi móvil para escribirle a Sasuke y decirle que.. ¿qué?, demonios, quería explicarle porqué no le seguí respondiendo, pero eso sonaba a desesperación. Me detuve.

-Saku, ¿siquiera estás escuchándome?, entiendo que estés en las nubes por esos mensajitos de Sasuke, pero debes prestarme atención.

Se veía adorable con el puchero y la mirada de angustia que me ponía cada vez que la ignoraba.

-Y más te vale contarme, ni te creas que te vas a salvar. Te hubieras visto la cara, tenías la sonrisa demasiado ancha y los ojos muy vidriosos. Sé que hablabas con él, era muy obvio. Tu emoción era palpable en el aire.

-Vale, vale. Baja la voz. Sí, hablaba con él. Es tan dulce Ino, dice tantas cosas graciosas. ¿Crees que hice mal en darle mi número de esa manera?, aunque no me arrepiento, parece interesado en mi.

-¿Entonces cuales son tus dudas?, parece ser un buen chico, Saku. Gaara me dijo que se pasó toda la noche despierto viendo el techo y suspirando, y que pocas veces se le veía a Sasuke Uchiha suspirar por alguien, él está convencido de que es por ti. Podrá parecer un chico malo, pero creo que no lo es.

Amaba hablar con Ino. Siempre sabía qué decirme y como hacerlo. Ella sentía el miedo que tenía de ilusionarme tan rápido con Sasuke. He tenido experiencias un poco vagas, siempre se me acercan idiotas que creen que con 2 palabras bonitas ya me tienen en sus manos. Es patético. Pero con Sasuke ha sido diferente, también me pasé toda la noche pensando en él y eso no sucede a menudo, y mucho menos eso de andar regalando mi número de teléfono.

-Tienes razón, Ino. ¿Qué decías de desayunar con Gaara?

-Siempre la tengo. Y ah, sí, aja… te decía que íbamos a desayunar con los chicos. Gaara y Sasuke nos están esperando junto a la linda parejita. Así que vamos.

Nervios. Genial, ahora estaba nerviosa y ya sentía la burbujeante risa en mi garganta incluso antes de llegar a la cafetería. Al entrar, Ino se puso de puntitas para ver si lograba verlos. No los encontraba. Empecé a caminar para sentarme en una mesa cualquier cuando escuché la risa de Naruto.

-Mira, Ino. Ahí están. –Señalé hacia la mesa mientras la tomaba la de la mano para caminar.

Hinata y Naruto estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, al lado de Naruto estaba Sasuke y al lado de Hinata, Gaara.

Ino se sentó al lado de Gaara y yo no tuve más remedio que sentarme entre ella y Sasuke.

-Buenos días. –Saludó tímidamente Hinata, Naruto nos saludó con la mano.

-Buenos días, chicos. –Dije. Atrás de mi Ino empezó a saludar y a preguntar muchas cosas que yo ya había escuchado demasiadas veces. Agarré mi mochila y empecé a buscar mi teléfono cuando siento a Sasuke arrastrar un poco su silla cerca de la mía.

-¿Qué vas a desayunar? –No pude frenar la sonrisa al ver su mirada de niño.

-Creo que un pastelito de jamón estaría bien, pero yo..

Antes de terminar de decir que yo lo pagaría ya él se estaba levantando, y casi al segundo, Gaara también. Sasuke me guiñó un ojo y caminó hacia la barra para pedir las cosas.

-Vaya, nunca pensé que vería esto antes de morir –Dijo Naruto y pude ver como Hinata le daba un leve codazo en su costilla y trataba de sonreírnos. Ino parecía encantada con que Gaara le vaya a comprar el desayuno, y aunque yo creía que eso era algo tierno, no me gustaba que pagaran por mí.

-Naru, las vas a poner incómodas. –Hinata reprendió a Naruto antes de que este dijera algo más, a punto de reírse. Ese rubio me caía bien, era simpático y muy eléctrico.

A la mesa se estaba acercando un chico no tan alto, pelinegro y de facciones algo duras. No lo conocía. Saludó a Naruto con la mano y le dio un beso en el cachete a Hina. Luego volteó a vernos. Se presentó como Sai y nos comentó que estudiaba arte, se sentó a mi lado, en donde va Sasuke. El cual ya se acercaba junto a Gaara con las bandejas de comida.

Gaara tomó su asiento y Sasuke alzó una ceja hacia Sai. Sai entendió la indirecta, sé que lo hizo, y se pegó aún más a mí y arrastró una silla de una mesa vacía cercana para Sasuke, a su lado, entre Naruto y él. Sentí su enojo, sus ojos se achicaron un poco y su mandíbula se tensó. Puso la bandeja frente a mí suavemente y se sentó en el puesto vacío.

Todos notaron el ambiente tenso entre ellos, pero nadie dijo nada al respecto. Sasuke rompió la tensión mientras me veía por encima de Sai y sus ojos se suavizaron un poco.

-Pastelito de jamón, y jugo de naranja. –Parecía algo apenado cuando nombró el jugo, como si tuviera miedo de que no me pudiera gustar. Si seguía así iba a conseguir que me derritiera antes de tiempo.

-Está muy bien así, gracias. ¿Tú no vas a comer? –Ahora que me fijo noto que todos tienen comida, excepto él y Sai.

-Comí minutos antes de que llegaran. Come, buen provecho. –Me sonrió. _Quiero cometer a ti_, quise decirle. Comí en silencio. Quería hablar con Sasuke. Sai trataba de sacarme conversación, como quien no quiere la cosa, pero cada vez que le respondía sentía la tensión en los músculos de los brazos de Sasuke. ¿Acaso estaba celoso?, la idea no me molestó, pero no quería seguir hablando con Sai.

-Sasuke, ¿me acompañarías a buscar algo?, por favor.

El aludido se sorprendió un poco y asintió, levantándose después de mí y siguiéndome. Le susurré al oído a Ino que nos veríamos en clases, que se fuera sin mí. Ella sólo sonrió y asintió. Sentí a Gaara sonreír también.

Salimos de la cafetería y me fui hacia el campus. Había una especie de montaña pequeña que simulaba una cima en miniatura donde cabían tres personas cómodamente sentadas, hacia sombra en ella y estaba fresco. Me senté. Sasuke se sentó a mi lado y me miró.

Los nervios volvieron, me iba a empezar a reír.

-Te ves tan linda luchando con las ganas de reír. ¿Querías estar a solas conmigo?, eres una pícara. –Dicho eso me empujó levemente con su hombro mientras seguía sonriendo. Estaba sentado con las rodillas flexionadas y los brazos hacia adelante sobre ellas. Se veía tan joven y tan tierno. Quería abrazarlo, moría por hacerlo.

-Eso es mejor que secuestrarte, de todos modos. ¿Te sigue gustando el olor a vainilla? –Pregunté casual.

Eso lo hizo sonreír y se puso de rodillas frente a mí y me miró muy fijamente a los ojos. Y aunque sentía que me ruborizaba, no quería dejar de ver esos lindos ojos. Eran hermosos.

-Tienes unos ojos hermosos, ¿te lo han dicho? –Seguía embelesada cuando no pude evitar decirle eso.

-Eres tan hermosa. Tengo unas jodidas ganas de abrazarte que…

No dejé que terminara de hablar cuando ya no pude reprimir el impulso de ponerme sobre mis rodillas y abrazarlo. Se tambaleó un poco con el impacto pero se sostuvo, se mantuvo equilibrado y se relajó. Me abrazó tan fuerte que me sentía desfallecer, quería abrazarlo por horas.

Coloqué mi cabeza en su cuello y aspiré su perfume. Dios, olía tan bien. Escuché como todo iba quedando en silencio en los edificios y supuse que era hora de entrar. Sasuke también lo notó pues se tensó un segundo pero luego se volvió a relajar y me apretó más fuerte.

-Vainilla. Conozco a un ángel que vuele a vainilla. Y me encanta.

* * *

**¿Les gustó?, espero que sí. Le puse mucho amor a éste capítulo y ya mi mejor amiga me dio el visto bueno. Ella se llama Diana, por cierto. Su user es Anaidsilos y está escribiendo un fic que a mi parecer es increíble. Les invito a pasearse por él, aquí les dejo el link, es un Sasusaku también.**

** s/10171178/1/EL-ALETEO-DE-UNA-MARIPOSA**

**Espero les esté gustando la historia y sería increíble que me lo hicieran saber. De igual modo si ven algo mal escrito o alguna cosa que no tenga sentido, díganme. Todo cuenta. **

**_Respondiendo a sus comentarios:_  
**

**Rachel: ¡WOW!, gracias por tus comentarios. Todos y cada uno de ellos lograron emocionarme muchísimo. ¡Estoy tan contenta de saber que te gusta la historia!. Entiendo tu confusión, arriba expliqué como funciona esto de los tiempo, espero lo hayas entendido, cualquier duda sobre eso no dudes en decirme. ¡No puedo decirte quien iba con Saku! jajajajaja, lo siento, todo eso lo iremos descubriendo poco a poco. Igual lo de sus padres, aunque déjame decirte que todo tiene un por qué. ¡Sí!, Sasuke ama a Saku, es tan lindo.. creo que la enamorada estoy siendo yo jajajajaj. Lo del sueño: Fue un recuerdo ilustrado, Saku no logra recordar muchas cosas, pero ya, todo eso lo iremos viendo en los siguientes capítulos. De nuevo, ¡GRACIAS!, espero éste capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Saludos:3**

**Kurisu****: ¡Hola!, estoy tan contenta de saber que te está gustando la historia. Espero éste capítulo te haya gustado también. Sí, Saku se dio cuenta (no es nada tonta), sabe que algo está pasando. ¡SÍ!, Sasuke es increíble, creo que estoy quedando enamorada t.t ¡Mil gracias por leer y comentar!, cualquier cosa no dudes en decirme, saluditos:3**

**_Y a todos los demás_, ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!, espero les haya gustado éste capítulo y me dejen saber sus críticas. Trataré de seguir escribiendo así de seguido, y podré hacerlo mientras la universidad no me consuma completamente. Ahora sí, hasta el próximo capítulo:3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola por aquí! ¿A que no me tardé mucho ésta vez?. La verdad es que mi universidad anda con algunos problemas (como todo el país) y no he tenido clases. Eso quiere decir: ¡traje conti! *corre en círculos de la emoción* **

**Muchas gracias a todos ustedes queridos lectores, y a esas linduras que me comentan.**

** Todos ustedes hacen que la motivación surja y con eso otro capítulo. **

**Sin más que decir, ¡a leer!:3**

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

**UN AÑO Y MEDIO DESPUÉS.**

**21 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 2011**

Otro día. Otro jodido día internada aquí, otro día que no parecía distinto al anterior. El mal humor es lo único que parecía cambiar cada día: empeoraba. Mamá y papá han estado viniendo siempre, después de haber tenido ese extraño _sueño_ del cual desperté agitada no volví a hacerles preguntas, es más, apenas y hablaba con alguien. El doctor Hachi ha sido amable pero no dejaba de verme con lástima, como –_casi-_ todos en ésta maldita clínica. ¿Qué demonios le pasa a la gente de aquí?

Quiero ser doctora, pero nunca –y repito: nunca- sería capaz de mirar a alguien de ese modo. Se supone que los doctores deben brindarte seguridad y confianza, y por Dios, yo estoy viva, puedo respirar, caminar y hablar. Lo único raro es que no recuerdo mucho.

Ah, perdí mi teléfono, ¿ya lo había mencionado? No tengo nada de mis cosas conmigo, no tengo los números de las personas con quien hablaba y misteriosamente mamá perdió el número de Ino ¡Lo perdió! (aún cuando lo tenía como marcado rápido). ¿Ya entienden mi mal humor?, algo estaba pasando y nadie quería decirme nada.

Las únicas veces que estoy tranquila es cuando Luci es quien me atiende, y cuando la amable doctora Zuly viene a verme y a conversar conmigo. Es una lindura esa mujer, desde que le pregunté sobre qué me había pasado se había encargado de venir a verme cada día, y a veces, –cuando no quería comer- y estaba harta de mamá y papá parloteando muchas cosas que ya yo sabía sobre alimentarme, ella entraba y me pedía con sus ojitos de perrito que comiera. Era dulce, me hacía recordar mucho a la abuela. La extrañaba. Dolía que ya no estuviera.

Llevo una semana aquí (desde que desperté) y Luci ya me había quitado ayer el soporte de la pierna, ya podía caminar y bañarme tranquilamente por mí misma. Estaba bien, estaba realmente bien y quería irme a casa –_a la universidad -. _Pero nada que me sacan de aquí y lo único que me responden cuando pregunto sobre eso es: aún hay que ver como reaccionas, hija, estuviste mucho tiempo en coma y aún hay que ver sobre el por qué no recuerdas nada.

¡Estaba harta! Necesitaba a Ino aquí conmigo. No volví a tener sueños ni recaídas, no volví a escuchar del accidente y menos del joven que venía a verme cuando mis papás no estaban. No volvió a venir, de todos modos. Lo sé porque estuve pendiente, y cada que alguien abría la puerta en las noches, yo me hacía la dormida. Pero no, nunca era él. Y por más que le preguntaba a la doctora Zuly, ésta ya no quería decirme nada, y aunque eso me enojaba, no podía molestarme con la única persona que realmente ha sido sincera conmigo.

Mamá ya se había ido, debían ser pasadas las 11:00am, creo que iba a hacer maletas, o algo así había dicho antes de despedirse. Papá entró en ese momento.

-Hola _muñeca_, ¿cómo amaneces?

Y aunque no quería responder, no pude morderme la lengua lo suficientemente fuerte como para no hacerlo.

-Papá, no me vuelvas a decir así, por favor. Es horrible y me da dolor de cabeza, gracias.

Papá se vio algo enojado y frunció el ceño. Vale, estaba tratándolo muy mal. Se sentó al borde de la horrible cama y me miró.

-Lo siento, Sakura. Lamento que estés teniendo que pasar por todo esto. Pero no es nuestra culpa lo que pasó, ni siquiera sabíamos que.. –Suspiró y se detuvo un segundo- Entendemos que estés de mal humor, tengas dolores de cabeza y todas estas cosas, entendemos que estés mal por no recordar nada y.. –Lo corté, ya había escuchado esto demasiadas veces.

-Estoy harta de escuchar lo mismo todo el tiempo, papá. Estoy cansada. Me están mintiendo, todos en éste maldito lugar lo están haciendo y eso me desespera. Sé que sabes con quien iba en el auto, sé que sabes qué demonios pasó y sé que sabes –y los dos lo sabemos- que Ino no se fue de aquí porque estaba harta de "perder clases". Si van a mentirme por lo menos procuren hacerlo con cosas que yo no pueda descubrir. Discúlpame por querer salir de estas cuatro paredes. –Lo dijo todo muy calmada, aunque por dentro estaba ardiendo. Él lo sabía.

Papá se vio consternado, triste, abatido. Abrió la boca varias veces para hablar, pero no encontraba que decir.

-Nos vamos de viaje por tres días, cuatro como mucho, es por mi trabajo. Tu madre se debe ir conmigo, te quedarás aquí hasta que vengamos y luego hablaremos con el doctor Hachi a ver si ya podrás salir. Y ya ahí, depende de lo que digan los doctores, veremos si te devuelves a New Jersey. –Bien, eso me sorprendió un poco y logré relajarme un segundo.

Mebuki –_mamá - _y Kisashi - _papá - _siempre han sido muy diferentes. Mamá es la autoritaria, la que no se doblega por más carita de perrito que le ponga. En cambio papá… Kisashi es un sol. Era el que siempre me malcriaba, junto con la abuela. Él siempre me entiende mejor que mamá, y aunque los amaba a ambos, cuando era cuestión de hablar –o pedir- lo hacía con papá.

Me dio un beso en la frente mientras me decía que él lo único que quiere es mi felicidad, y se iba. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. No quería tratarlo mal, pero Dios, todo esto es tan malo.

-Te quiero, papá, lo siento mucho, tengan buen viaje. –Le dije antes de que abriera la puerta. Él asintió, me sonrió, dijo que todo iba a estar bien y yo le creí.

Apenas cerró la puerta me desplomé en la cama y suspiré. Por una parte me sentía mal por tratar así a mis padres, ellos me amaban, pero no me estaban entendiendo. Y por otra parte estaba completamente tranquila al saber que ellos iban a estar lejos un rato. La presión que ejercían en mí era gigante, necesitaba un respiro.

Hace dos días el doctor Hachi me informó que la clínica poseía un pequeño patio donde podías comer, columpiarte o sólo sentarte a ver los árboles. Amaba la naturaleza y ya se me permitía caminar sola.

Ahora que me veía tranquila aprovecharé para caminar un poco, lo máximo que he paseado en este lugar ha sido a la sala de laboratorio para que me hicieran los exámenes de sangre, y eso no quedaba ni a 50 pasos. Aún era muy temprano, ya debe de estar por venir el almuerzo y la pastilla para el mareo. Encendí el televisor buscando alguna película para ver mientras esperaba a que alguien más abriera la puerta. Al rato entró Luci, traía con ella su carrito con el almuerzo y el vaso con la pastilla, agua y un jugo natural.

-Buenos días, Sakura. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

-Mejor, creo que el mal humor se está disipando un poco. –Sonreí y ella igual lo hizo. –Huele mal, Lucy, huele mal. ¿Quieren alimentarme o envenenarme? –Se empezó a reír de la cara de asco que puse, le hice puchero pero ella sólo negó con la cabeza. Bien, debía comer lo que fuera que estuviese bajo esa tapa.

La enfermera ajustó la bandeja en la cama y subió un poco el asiento, alcé la tapa y lo que vi no era mejor de lo que había visto el día anterior. Dios, esto es horrible.

-Lucy, mi mal humor está volviendo. –Ella empezó a reír mientras acomodaba las almohadas e iba recogiendo las cosas que había dejado en la mañana, además de la jarra de agua que colocan en el buró.

-Debes comer, Sakura, esto tiene proteínas, vitaminas y minerales. –Suspiró- Vale, hagamos algo. Escuché por ahí que te gusta el chocolate y creo tener una barra de alguno. Si comes bien, seré buena y te traeré chocolate.

-Eso es chantaje, Lu. No es justo. Yo no entré aquí por alguna enfermedad estomacal o algo así, no pueden darme esta comida, es horrible. ¿Las has probado siquiera?. –Suspiré- Vale, pero tendrás que darme dos barras de chocolate, necesito la otra para subsistir a la cena.

Cuando notó que empecé a comer y me tomé mi pastilla, ella se retiró. Tuve que seguir comiendo. Tenía hambre y no tenía donde echar la comida sin que alguien se diera cuenta. Al llegar a menos de la mitad de la horrible comida me detuve. No podía más. Me levanté y coloqué la bandeja en el carrito que Lucy dejó en mi cuarto. Me fui al baño, me di una ducha, lavé mis dientes y me puse un pantalón negro y una camisa con mangas blanca con unas letras en colores a la altura del pecho. Me gustaba esta camisa.

Ella entró al rato y aunque vio que no logré llegar ni a la mitad del plato, sonrió y me dejó en la mesa dos barras de chocolate amargo, unas galletas y ¡un pote de helado! Quise saltar de la emoción, me trajo todo lo que tanto me gustaba. Me sentía una niña pequeña, estaba siendo infantil pero poco me importaba. Llevaba demasiados días en éste lugar, comiendo comida horrible y necesitaba hacer algo distinto.

-Gracias, Lu. Eres un sol, lo guardaré. –Ella sólo asintió, sonrió y se retiró.

Apenas se salió tomé la cuchara y empecé a comer el helado, ubiqué una película y estaban pasando Rápido y Furioso 4, amaba esas películas. Recuerdo que siempre las veía con _alguien_, más no era Ino, ella prefería las de romance. No me puse a pensar mucho en eso y me concentré en la película.

Al rato terminé el helado y la película ya estaba en su fin. Eran aproximadamente las 3 de la tarde. Ya mis padres debían estar en camino. Me levanté, eché la basura en el cesto y salí de la habitación. Trataba de no hablar mucho con las personas, sentía que todos me miraban con tristeza y eso era algo que trataba de ignorar.

Caminé directo a la oficina de la doctora Zuly. Me dijo que cuando quisiera fuera allí a estar con ella. No estaba en su horario de pacientes así que debía estar dentro revisando algunos papeles o algo así.

Toqué y me indicó que pasara. Apenas entré se levantó con una sonrisa maternal en el rostro y me abrazó. No la veía desde ayer en la noche y ya me estaba acostumbrando a esta hermosa mujer. No debía pasar de los 60, y aunque ya estaba entrando en la tercera edad, se veía joven, con fuerza, bien parada y hermosa. Ya me había hablado de sus hijos, tenía dos, uno tenía 30 y estaba casado y el otro 27, estaba trabajando fuera de la ciudad.

-Buenas tardes, Saku. ¿Cómo estás hoy?, lamento no haberte ido a visitar. He tenido toda la mañana llena de pacientes. ¿Comiste todo el almuerzo? –Bien, eso fue un golpe bajo.

-Señora Zuly, por favor, debe decirles que dejen de darme comida tan asquerosa. ¿Sabe lo mal que huele?, es horrible. No es justo que me den esas cosas, paso hambre casi todo el día. –Le hice un puchero, ella no se aguantaba a ellos.

-Jovencita, tienes 20 años, deja de hacerme pucheros. –Me sorprendí por el regaño, me sentí avergonzada. Todo hasta que empezó a reír.

-No es gracioso, nona (primera vez le decía así, hace unos días me dijo que le gustaba ese apodo) –Ya a estas alturas estaba seria.

-Eres tan orgullosa y necia. Tienes razón, una vez entré a la cocina y no estaban en su mejor momento. Aún no he almorzado, ¿te gustaría comer conmigo?, ya me dijeron que tus papás estarán fuera. Tu papá quiere que te cuide.

-Eso estaría bien, pero no tengo dinero. –Le respondí algo agobiada, esa era otra cosa, nadie me había dejado dinero desde que estoy aquí.

-Eso no es problema, los doctores tenemos otro comedor, ven, vamos.

La seguí mientras salía de la habitación y bajamos a la primera planta. Visualicé una puerta negra que decía "Comedor de trabajadores". Entramos y no había más que una u otra enfermera comiendo.

Nos acercamos a la barra a pedir comida y noté como las pocas personas me veían.

-¿no está mal que yo esté aquí? –Le susurré a la doctora, no quería que se metiera en problemas por mi culpa.

-Oh, no hija, no, aquí nadie dice nada sobre eso. Ven, vamos a pedir pizza, ¿te parece?

-Mucho.

Nos sentamos a comer nuestra pizza pequeña, estaba deliciosa aunque no llegué ni a dos pedazos, el helado me había llenado. Comimos en silencio y con calma. Cuando terminamos ya eran las 4:00pm y empezaba el turno de la señora Zuly en 15 minutos.

-Saku, ¿estarás bien sola?, debo empezar mi rutina.

-Tranquila, nona, estaré por el patio. El doctor Hachi ya me dio permiso para andar suelta por ahí. Ya no soy un peligro. –Dije todo eso con sarcasmo.

Ella sólo sonrió y se fue, no sin antes decirme por donde debía ir.

Ubiqué la puerta que da al patio y salí. Hacía brisa, estaba muy fresco y había muchos árboles para hacer sombra.

Había una zona pequeña donde estaban unos niños de no más de 7 años jugando en la rueda, sonreí. Me gustaban los niños.

Me acerqué a uno de los árboles más alejados y me senté en la grama. Después de una semana por fin podía respirar tranquila. Me relajé.

No supe cuando me quedé dormida, pero me desperté por el sonido de una mujer llamando a los niños, les decía algo como que ya era tarde y debían entrar. Abrí mis ojos, estaban pesados y la espalda ya me estaba matando. Aún era de día, el sol apenas estaba empezando a bajar. Debían ser poco menos de las 6:00pm. Me senté bien y me estiré.

Busqué con la mirada a ver si reconocía a alguien pero ya los niños estaban entrando junto con una enferma joven, ya casi no había nadie allí afuera.

Me levanté y empecé a caminar a los columpios. A dos árboles de distancia había alguien sentado contra uno, tenía el cabello negro alborotado, una camisa negra y unos jens gastados. Se había quitado los zapatos y parecía dormido. Vaya, creo que no soy la única loca en éste lugar que se queda dormida en esa posición. Pobre, cuando despierte estará más adolorido que yo.

Iba a seguir caminando cuando escucho quejas de sus labios, sé que estaba dormido pero parecía estar soñando algo. Me acerqué a él para verificar si estaba bien.

_**El instinto llama; el amor también. **_

Me puse en cuclillas frente a su rostro. Dios, ese chico sí que era lindo. Tenía un tatuaje en su brazo y un piercing en el labio, su cabello estaba desordenado y parecía cansado. Pero era lindo.

Estaba sudando y parecía inquieto, tenía ojeras y bolsas bajo sus ojos. Sentí pena por él. Estaba susurrando cosas hasta que por fin se entendía algo de lo que decía.

-No te voy a dejar… lucharé… por nosotros.

_No me dejes…_

_No te dejaré._

Esas palabras me impactaron un poco, caí sentada y abrí los ojos muy grandes. Había escuchado eso antes, o al menos parecido, sentí algo de dolor de cabeza y punzadas en las sienes. Me estaba por empezar a levantar cuando siento que se removió algo inquieto y despegó súbitamente la cabeza del árbol, abrió sus ojos al segundo y gritó increíblemente fuerte cuando me vio. Estaba sorprendido.

Formaba una perfecta O con su boca y sus ojos parecían buscar en los míos, desorbitados.

Tenía los ojos azabaches, no podía distinguir bien la pupila del iris. Estaban vacios, parecía asustado, no se movía, no hablaba, no hacía nada. Me estaba empezando a inquietar.

¿Será éste chico del cual hablaba la señora Zuly?

Iba a preguntar algo cuando vi que metía su mano en el hueco de mi cuello y tocaba mi cabello. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y parecía asustado de que pudiera desaparecer.

Y susurró totalmente anonadado…

-¿Ángel?

* * *

**¿Les gustó? ****¡Espero que sí!**

**Y me encantaría que me lo dejaran saber, todos sus comentarios cuentan y son granitos de arenas para que mis dedos hagan la magia. **

**Ustedes son muy importantes para cada escritor. **

_**Respondiendo a sus comentarios:**_

**Kurissu: Ahhh, ¡gracias! y tú no sabes cuanta fue mi emoción al ver tu comentario. Pues ya veremos que papel pinta Sai y sí, Sasuke es una lindura. Ya quisiera yo uno así ): espero éste capi te haya gustado, ¡un abrazo!**

**GenesisSakuritax: ¡Hola!, pues apenas vi tu comentario te lo respondí. Debería haberte llegado, búscalo en la sección "inbox", allí debe estar:3 de todos modos mil gracias por comentar, tu comentario logró emocionarme mucho:3 ¡Abrazo virtual!:3**

**Blooraptor: ¡Gracias! Espero éste capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, un abrazo:3 **

**Y a todos los demás, de nuevo, gracias. Nos vemos en la conti c:**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡HOLA! volví con la conti:3 **

**Espero que les esté gustando la historia, le pongo mucho amor a cada capítulo y me fascinan cada uno de sus comentarios. Recuerden que todo cuenta, críticas, sugerencias, lo que sea que quieran decirme. Para eso estamos. **

**Gracias a todos los que me están dando fav y alertas, es impresionante saber que les gusta algo hecho por mí (sí, aún ando sorprendida por ello), así que gracias . **

**Espero éste capítulo les guste tanto como a mí.**

**Otra cosa: trataré de subir cada capítulo el mismo día cada semana. Puede que sea cada sábado o cada martes, pero será semanal. Así yo tengo una responsabilidad segura y ustedes sabrían que días publicaré (Sí, a veces puede que publique dos veces en la semana:3 depende del tiempo que tenga para escribir)**

**Ahora sí, ¡a leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

**UN AÑO Y MEDIO ANTES**

**20 de abril de 2010**

-¡Ángel! –Me giré y pude ver a Sasuke correr hacia mí. Estaba saliendo de mi clase de física, sola, pues Ino se había quedado con Gaara a "repasar" la clase que ella se supone que no entendió. Menuda excusa. Pero no podía decirle nada, estaba feliz por mi amiga. Hacia mucho no la veía de ese modo, tan encantada. Tan feliz.

Sonreí mientras me detenía a la salida del edificio esperando a que se acerque. Se veía increíble ésta mañana.

Después de aquel día en la cafetería lo veía casi todos los días, nuestros horarios eran muy disparejos, pero él siempre buscaba la manera de hacernos coincidir. Además, su mejor amigo estaba saliendo con mi mejor amiga, eso también calzaba como anillo al dedo. Y yo no estaba molesta, en lo absoluto.

Me encantaban sus mensajes de texto, siempre me hacía reír. Desde sus "hola" repentinos, hasta sus "Me encanta el olor de vainilla". Era coqueto, encantador. Pero no había hablado de besarme de nuevo, ni se acercaba. Lo único que siempre buscaba hacer era abrazarme, y aunque eso a mi me volvía loca, más me estaba enloqueciendo el hecho de que me diera besos en las mejillas, muy cerca de los labios. ¡Lo hacía apropósito!

-Hola, Sasuke. –Le sonreí.

-Hola, ángel. –Me abrazó. Enterró su cabeza en mi cuello y sentí que su respiración me hacía cosquillas. -¿A dónde ibas? ¿Quieres tomar un café en el Starbucks que está cerca de aquí?, Gaara me dejó solo y veo que tú también andas sin Ino, creo que esos dos se andan acercando mucho.

Estaba sonriendo dulcemente mientras decía eso, se notaba lo mucho que quería al pelirrojo. Asentí y lo vi dudar un segundo, luego tomó mi mano y juro, que si estuviese tomando algo, me hubiese atragantado. Su palma estaba cálida, y sus dedos encajaron con los míos como si estuviesen hechos para estar unidos. Me haló un poco y empezamos a caminar al estacionamiento.

-¿qué tal ha ido el día? -Preguntó. Yo seguía atontada.

-¿Uhh? –Me obligué a espabilarme- Bien, algo tedioso. Odio física, demasiadas fórmulas que dudo mucho tener que usar en algún paciente. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Bueno, te diría algo de las clases pero no estaba prestando atención. Más bien estaba buscando alguna excusa para secuestrar a cierta pelirrosa y llevarla a tomar algo.

-¿Y cómo te fue con eso? –Sonreí mientras preguntaba y me subía a su auto cuando me abrió la puerta. Esperé a que él entrara.

-Destino fue bueno conmigo ésta vez, además, a ella le gusta que la secuestren. –Me guiñó un ojo. Ya estábamos saliendo de la universidad.

-¿Estás seguro?, porque dudo que se pueda catalogar como secuestro si la víctima se deja hacer. –Hice énfasis en _víctima. _

-¿Estás segura que quieres ser médico? No eres tan mala con estas cosas, hasta podrías trabajar para el FBI.

Empecé a reír de sus ocurrencias y le di un pequeño golpesito en el hombro. Estacionó y a media cuadra logré ver el Starbucks. No apagó el auto. No hizo ademán de bajarse, sólo se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y yo lo imité. Se giró hacia mí, con sus ojos brillando enormemente y de repente la tensión creció el doble.

-¿Me acabas de agredir? ¿Sabes que pueden castigarte por hacer eso? –Se acercó a mí, yo retrocedí y me pegué a la puerta. Él estaba sonriendo, así que eso me dio confianza para seguirle la corriente.

-Quizás, pero ¿cuál sería el castigo?

-¿quieres averiguarlo?

-Depende, ¿me gustará?

Él estaba acercándose más y más a mi rostro sin borrar su sonrisa. Estaba jugando con fuego, y me encantaba.

-Eso lo decides t… -Cerró su boca y se alejó de mi. Me sentí confundida y el calor se fue disipando. Se veía frustrado, y casi al segundo noté porqué.

-Naruto… -Susurraron sus labios. –Lo siento, ángel. Tu castigo tendrá que esperar.

Me sentí decepcionada, pero con todo y eso no pude evitar empezar a reír, y no por nervios ésta vez, sino por lo cómico del asunto. Creo que destino no quiere que Sasuke me bese. Él pareció leer mi mente pues sonrió con diversión mientras negaba con su cabeza y me dio un beso en el cachete.

Naruto estaba fuera del auto, casi pegado a mi ventana esperando a que saliéramos. Hinata no se veía por ningún lado.

-Hola, rubio. –Saludé al bajarme. Éste me abrazó y me guiñó un ojo. Oh, genial, creo que ya tiene tema de diversión para un mes.

-Hola, Naruto.

Sasuke parecía estar de mal humor. Me tragué la risa.

-Hola, Sasuke. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Idiota.

-Oh, bueno, nada. Estaba viendo a ver si le salía a Sakura un tercer ojo.

Ya ni morderme la lengua me iba a funcionar para tragarme la risa. Sasuke suavizó un poco el ceño, le guiñé un ojo a Naruto y le di un pequeño beso a Sasuke en el cachete.

-Me gustan mis ojos, pero me quedo con dos. Vamos. –Los tomé a los dos de las manos y entramos al Starbucks. Naruto parecía dirigirse allí, y pude verificarlo al ver a Hinata hablando con otra chica. Se despidió y se acercó a nosotros.

-Hola, Sasuke. Hola, Sakura. Qué casualidad encontrarlos por aquí. –Se giró hacia Naruto al terminar de saludarnos –Pensé que te habías perdido.

-Oh, no, pequeña, sólo que me topé con cierto espectáculo y no dudé en verlo.

Sasuke le dio un golpe en la costilla e Hinata abrió un poco los ojos. Pobre, debe estarse imaginando cosas.

-Habla de nosotros, Hina. Nos encontró a nosotros. –Le dijo Sasuke. Yo le sonreí a la pelinegra mientras se sonrojaba.

Luego de pedir nuestros cafés nos sentamos en una mesa y Sasuke no parecía estar menos frustrado. Y aunque se notaba que también quería mucho a Naruto, esa pareja era algo con lo que seguro él no contaba para su "secuestro".

Naruto enfrascó a Sasuke en una conversación, dejándonos a Hinata y a mí fuera de ella. Ella se acercó un poco mientras susurraba:

-Entonces… ¿tú y Sasuke?

Me sonrojé hasta la frente, lo sentía.

-Sólo somos amigos, Hina.

-Eso no es lo que pensamos todos. Parecen novios, además de que se ven lindos juntos. La otra vez escuché a Gaara decirle a Naruto que Sasuke estaba demasiado atontado, que nunca lo había visto así desde la última vez que se enamoró. Creo que no fue una buena relación y él quedó algo serio en ése ámbito. No digo que vaya de mujer en mujer, no es así porque lo sé, pero nunca se había tomado tantos detalles con una.

Bien, esa información me dejó algo congelada y no pude evitar sentirme mal por Sasuke y su no-buena relación. Y por otro lado empecé a tener dudas. ¿Y si sólo soy un reto o una más del montón? Hinata pareció notar mi angustia y añadió.

-Sasuke es un buen chico, llevo más de un año conociéndolo y jamás ha lastimado a alguien. Fue él quien salió dañado de esa relación, pero eso no quiere decir que él vaya a hacer lo mismo. He visto como te trata, como te mira, y lo hace con tanta dulzura que a veces realmente me sorprende por el poco tiempo que tienen de tratarse. Dale una oportunidad, sé que tú también quieres eso.

Hinata parecía igual de sabia que Ino. Ella tenía razón, no podía dudar sólo por su pasado, y Sasuke me gustaba, me gustaba demasiado.

-Gracias, Hina, eres un sol. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes con Naruto? –Decidí cambiar de tema.

-Ya casi un año y medio. Lo conocí en la universidad, nos topamos una vez en un pasillo y no sabría decirte en qué momento me enamoré de él. –Estaba sonriendo y ya había alzado la voz. Naruto y Sasuke la habían oído y el rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras arrimaba la silla de su novia hacía él. Se veían adorables juntos.

Miré a Sasuke, él me estaba mirando y me acerqué a él. Terminamos nuestros cafés entre conversaciones triviales y cuentos del rubio y uno que otro de Sasuke. No volví a pensar en su fallida relación ni en dudas. Tampoco supe en qué momento exactamente puse mi mano en su pierna tomando la suya entre mis dedos. Él se tensó un momento y apretó mi mano. Lo sentí relajarse, hasta que la linda pareja se despidió de nosotros y se fue a casa de los padres del ojiazul.

Sasuke se levantó y me tendió la mano. Volvimos a su auto y arrancó a algún lugar. No hablaba, y aunque no estaba incómoda, necesitaba escuchar su voz.

-Cuéntame un poco más de ti. –Le pedí.

-¿Qué más quieres saber?, ya te dije que tengo un hermano mayor que se llama Itachi y vive en Manhattan. Que mis padres siguen vivos y me llaman todos los días. Mi vida no es interesante.

-Nunca me has hablado de tu vida amorosa. Vamos, cuéntame. –Noté que tensó un poco los brazos y apretó un poco el volante. Me arrepentí al segundo de haber preguntado. Quizás el no quería contarme.

-No tienes que res.. –Me cortó.

-Mi última relación no fue muy buena, aunque eso ya lo sabes pues Hinata te lo contó. –Empalidecí, eso quiere decir que nos escuchó. –Sólo escuché eso, lo siento. Noté que cambiaste el semblante y volteé hacia ustedes a ver si estabas bien, sólo presté atención a eso. De todos modos no me molesta, conozco desde hace mucho a Hinata y ella junto a Naruto y Gaara siempre hemos sido como hermanos. Bien, ella tiene razón. No fue buena, fue más bien tóxica. De esas relaciones que te destruyen pero no logras terminar.

-¿qué pasó?

-Me enamoré. Ella era bonita, coqueta, le encantaba llamar la atención y yo como un tonto caí. Tenía 16 cuando la conocí, tenía el cabello rojo claro y unos bonitos ojos, ella tenía 18. Lo sé, fui un idiota, pero era un niño. Y eso a ella le encantó. Era mi vecina y estudiaba con mi hermano. Pasaba más tiempo en mi casa que en la suya. Cuando cumplí los 17, ella aún tenía 18. Ella notó que ya había crecido mucho y el gimnasio había hecho lo suyo. Terminó de enamorarme cuando se metió en mi cama una noche, estaba borracha y yo seguía siendo un niño. Supongo que ahí empezó todo.

Decía todo muy tranquilo, aunque su mirada estaba perdida. Había manejado mucho y cuando me percaté estábamos entrando a una playa. Debían ser pasadas las 2:00pm, ya no tenía más clases por hoy y esperaba que él tampoco. Me sentí algo mal por él, era sólo un niño.

Detuvo el auto algo cerca de la orilla y volteó a mirarme. Su mirada era de disculpa, supongo que no le era cómodo hablar de todo esto conmigo. Pero yo quería saber.

-No te detengas, por favor.

Suspiró un par de veces y continuó, mirando hacia los árboles por mi ventana. Ya no me estaba mirando.

-Empezamos a salir, pero a escondidas. Me enteré a los meses que tenía novio. Pero ella decía que me quería y que su otro chico no le interesaba. Fue hasta después de un mes que la encontré en una cama que no era la mía, pero estaba en mi casa. No sabía que su novio era Itachi. Enloquecí. Estaba enamorado y me volví más idiota que lo que ya era. Tuve una pelea con mi hermano, la defendí. Cometí el error de enojarme con él, sin poder reconocer que estaba jugando con los dos. Él no sabía que entre ella y yo había algo, ni de cerca lo sospechaba. Al mes de ese incidente se arreglaron las cosas. Itachi dejó de hablarle y yo me obligué a detestarla. De eso hace ya más de año y medio. Lo superé, me vine a la universidad al cumplir los 18 y ya soy un adulto de 19 y unos pocos meses. –Estaba sonriendo y me veía a la cara. Pude respirar, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que odiara a la tal pelirroja o lo que sea esa.

-Es una historia algo fuerte. –Fue lo único que pude articular. Él se apenó un poco y apagó el motor.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo por la playa?

-Me encantaría.

Me bajé y lo vi caminar dos pasos en frente de mí, aún se veía pensativo. Sereno, pero pensativo. No quería que estuviera lejos de mí, lo necesitaba cerca. Tomé su mano, él la apretó.

-Creo que se está haciendo costumbre, ¿no? –Preguntó. Respondí con otra pregunta.

-¿Qué decías de mi castigo? –Él rió un poco.

-Eres un ángel completamente perverso. Lo dejaré pasar ésta vez.

Bien, eso era algo que yo no quería. Así que lo empujé. Solté su mano y le di un _golpesito_ en su hombro y empecé a reír. Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

-Tienes dos segundos para correr.

No dudé. Empecé a reír mientras corría por la orilla de la playa, lo sentí acercarse por detrás. La brisa se sentía fresca y las palmeras no dejaban que hiciera tanto calor.

Me atrapó. Me cargó por detrás y me dio vueltas en el aire. Ahora los dos nos estábamos riendo. Me bajó pero no me soltó. Me volteó hacia él y pude ver su sonrisa pícara, esa que vi la primera noche que lo conocí.

-Eres un ángel muy travieso, sakura.

Era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre y se oía bien en sus labios.

-¿y que harás con ello, Sasuke? –Noté que suspiró y aflojó un poco el agarre mientras ladeaba un poco su rostro, sin mirarme. Oh no, eso sí que no.

-No me lo estás poniendo fácil, ¿sabías?

-¿y quién dice que lo fácil atrae? –Iba a replicar por mi respuesta cuando ya no aguanté más y lo besé. Me sentí desfallecer pero lo besé. Él se vio sorprendido pero sentí como cerraba sus ojos y me apretaba la cintura. Sus labios eran suaves, sabían a café y se movían con una agilidad asombrosa, pero para mi disgusto no duró tanto. Quería besarlo por horas.

-Ángel, eso fue… se supone que el que te iba a besar era yo.

-Bueno, lo hice yo, y no tengo intención alguna de suplicarte por otro beso, es más fácil esto de robarlos.

Era mi turno de intentar hacerlo sonrojar, y aunque estaba todo rojo, sabía que no era por mis palabras. Lo sabía porque su respiración estaba agitada y el sol le estaba dando un poco en la cara. Aún así se me hizo irresistible.

-Eso lo veremos – Fue su única respuesta antes de besarme.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Les gustó?, de ser así háganmelo saber, por favor:3 Recuerden que todo cuenta.**

**Y recuerden que no deben estar registrados para poder comentar.**

_**Respondiendo a sus comentarios:**_

**Aoi-Hatake.n.26: ¡****Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar, y a mi me gusta que te encante mi historia:3 es tan emocionante n/n espero éste capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, ¿a que Saku fue atrevida, no? jajajaja. De nuevo gracias. ****Abrazo virtual!:3**

**Y a todos los demás, también, gracias! ****Ya en el próximo verán cuando se encuentran en la clínica, prometo que estará emocionante *les guiña un ojo* **

**Hasta la conti **


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola! Espero estén todos muy bien. **

**Sé que dije que quizás actualizaría los sábados, pero ya tenía el capítulo listo y bueno, aquí está. Espero les esté gustando como va la historia:3**

**A partir de éste capítulo se empezarán a descubrir muchísimas cosas que no se imaginan. Y se viene uno desde la perspectiva de Sasuke. **

**Ésta historia hasta los momentos no contiene lemon, pero prometo buscarle lugar a algún encuentro. De todos modos t****ambién les quería contar que subí un one shot, contiene lemon y es Sasusaku. Se llama Cerezo, pero no puedo dejarles el link. La página no me lo permite. De todos modos espero que les guste si llegan a leerlo c:**

******Muchísimas gracias por leer, comentar, darle fav y alerta. No saben la motivación que me dan. **

******Ahora sí, ya no los voy a fastidiar más, ¡a leer!(:**

* * *

**Capítulo 7.**

**UN AÑO Y MEDIO DESPUÉS.**

**21 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 2011**

Me congelé.

¿Acaso me había llamado _ángel?_, Dios, había escuchado esto antes. Lo había escuchado en mis sueños, en mi mente, estaba en mi cabeza todo el tiempo. Llegó a mí el primer encuentro que tuve con la señora Zuly, ella había dicho que un chico entraba en las noches a verme y este mismo me llamó _ángel_ cuando desperté la primera vez. Me empecé a asustar. No lo reconocía, pero una angustia, lo suficientemente dolorosa para no dejarme respirar, se instaló en mi pecho.

-¿Ángel? –Volvió a repetir. Aún no sacaba su mano de mi cuello y yo no encontraba qué decir.

-¿te.. te conozco? –Se puso pálido.

-Jesús. Es cierto… -susurró y su semblante cambió de sorprendido a triste, abatido, lucia desesperado. -No me recuerda. –Eso último que dijo no lo llegué a entender en lo absoluto, estaba balbuceando.

-¿Qué es cierto? –Me alejé un poco de él haciendo que su mano caiga en el aire. Él se inquietó y se puso en cuclillas. Yo me asusté un poco.

-¿Cuándo despertaste?

-Disculpa, ¿pero de dónde te conozco?

-Ángel… -Iba a tocarme de nuevo cuando ya no pude más y empecé a retroceder aún sentada en la grama. Él se detuvo. Mi cara debió ser un poema porque se vio consternado. Él estaba realmente mal porque no lo recordaba.

-Realmente no me recuerdas. No te asustes, por favor, lo menos que quiero es asustarte. Me.. me llamo Sasuke, y soy.. uh, un amigo. Supongo. –Desvió su mirada de mí y se vio ¿enojado?

-¿De dónde te conozco? –Repetí. Tenía tantas preguntas nadando en mi mente que ya no encontraba cual de todas hacer primero.

-No debería.. Dios, esto es tan… ¿No recuerdas nada, Sakura?

Me estremecí. No me gustó que me llamara por mi nombre, no sonó familiar como cuando me llamaba ángel.

-No, lo siento. No sé quien eres. –Dije eso, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo sabía que lo conocía y muy bien.

-Entiendo. Lamento si te asusté. –Sonó la alarma que marcaban las 6:00pm, es decir, acababa de terminar el horario para las visitas de los pacientes recién operados, o algo así. Él se tensó, empezó a ver hacia la puerta e hizo un ademán de levantarse y se veía inquieto.

-¿Tienes permiso de estar aquí?

-¿De dónde te conozco? ¿Cuándo te conocí?, por Dios, dime algo, necesito saber. Nadie en este lugar quiere responder a mis preguntas. –Ignoré su pregunta y le supliqué con la mirada. -¿Sabes qué me pasó?

Él se tensó, muchísimo. Apretó los puños y desvió la mirada. Se levantó del árbol y yo inmediatamente lo imité. Dio un paso hacia mí. Yo retrocedí otro. No quería hacerlo, fue por puro instinto. El estaba diciendo algo cuando de repente me dieron unas punzadas en las sienes muy fuertes. Me retorcía del dolor, cerré los ojos y me agaché.

-¿Sakura? –Sentí que susurraba mi nombre varias veces, pero casi no lo escuchaba, en cambio escuchaba muchas voces en mi cabeza.

_Muñeca._

_¡Deja de decirle así, imbécil! ¡No te le acerques!_

_No me dejes. _

_No te voy a dejar, nada ni nadie nos va a alejar, lo juro._

_Ino, deja a Sakura tranquila, ella no necesita gritos en estos momentos._

_¡Ella no puede dejar que le hagan esto, Naruto!_

_Sasuke, no me dejes. Prométeme que vamos a salir de esto._

_Ángel.._

_Por favor, sasuke, por favor._

_Lo prometo._

_Muuñeecaaaaa… tú eres mía._

_Imbécil, te mataré._

_¿Sasuke?_

_Te quiero. _

_Te quiero._

_Sakura Haruno, golpes severos en el cráneo y la pierna derecha, posible hemorragia cerebral. ¡La estamos perdiendo! ¡Oxigeno!._

_Sasuke Uchiha, tiene golpes en todo el cuerpo, posible daño en su lado izquierdo. Se desconoce el resto. Está estable, no quiere ser atendido…_

_¿Sasuke? _

_Joven Uchiha, siéntese._

_¿Qué hace él aquí? / Kisashi, cálmate. / Cálmese señor Haruno, el joven trajo a su hija. / ¡Por su culpa tuvieron ese accidente! /…Quiero que te alejes de ella de una vez por todas. / Nos vamos de esta clínica._

_¿SASUKE?_

_Calma, ángel, estarás bien._

_¿Lo prometes?_

_Lo juro._

No podía respirar.

-Sakura, por favor, mírame. Me estás asustando. –Sentí que me zarandeaba suavemente. Estaba en su regazo, con la cabeza metida entre mis rodillas y su pecho. Sonaba asustado, desesperado. Como- algunas- voces en mi cabeza.

-¿Sasuke? –Susurré despacito y casi sin voz.

_No podía respirar._

-No puedo respirar.

-Sakura mírame, levanta la cabeza, por favor.

Lo hice. Miré su rostro y tenía los ojos cristalizados y muy abiertos. Estaba más pálido aún.

-Creo… creo que recordé algunas cosas. No puedo… respirar. –Trataba con todas mis fuerzas tomar bocanadas de aire pero sentía que nada llegaba a mis pulmones. Me pasé la mano por el rostro y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando y sudando.

-Necesitas entrar a ver al médico, deja qu… -dejó la frase incompleta y al segundo entendí porqué.

Dos enfermeras iban saliendo de la puerta que daba al patio y estaban buscando algo desesperadamente con la mirada. Hasta que nos encontró. Se acercaron muy rápidamente y sentí que Sasuke se tensaba. Jesús, no, no esto _de nuevo_. Quería quedarme aquí, quería saber si todo eso que estaba en mi cabeza era cierto. Volvieron los dolores, los mareos. Se me durmió todo el cuerpo.

Y antes de siquiera poder escuchar lo que dijeron las enfermeras, me desmayé.

* * *

Desperté en la misma habitación en la cual he estado desde que llegué aquí. ¿Y ahora qué me había pasado?, no recordaba haberme dormido salvo en el patio, en el árbol. Abrí mucho los ojos recordando a Sasuke, y todo lo demás, parecía un sueño.

¿Y si lo soñé?

No había nadie en la habitación y el reloj que estaba en la pared decía que eran las 9:45pm. Tenía una vía conectada a mi vena, con lo que supuse era suero, y de nuevo los tubos para respirar en mi nariz. Ya no podía moverme libremente. ¿Por qué aquí no había de esos botoncitos para llamar a _ciertas_ personas?, no quería llamar a esas enfermeras odiosas que me ven con lástima –o lo que sea-, quería hablar con la doctora Zuly. Pasaron quince minutos cuando entró el doctor Hachi a verme, se veía cansado y aliviado de verme despierta. Deja vú.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Sakura?

-Bien, ¿pueden quitarme todo esto?, así no puedo ir al baño sola, por favor.

-Mañana te podremos quitar los tubos y dentro de un rato se te quitará la vía. Mira, Sakura, debo ser claro contigo. Cuando te di permiso de caminar por el patio me refería a un rato, a un corto plazo en el cual puedas salir de estas cuatro paredes que sé que odias. Me lo has dejado saber muchas veces y lo entiendo, sé que no es fácil. Pero no para que desaparecieras por horas. Nos diste un susto de muerte –Ahora estaba serio.

-Lo siento, me quedé dormida bajo un árbol. –Me sentí apenada, y deseaba verme así, no quería que me negara el salir a tomar aire.

-Lo entiendo, una de las enfermeras que se encarga de los niños me hizo saber eso. Pero cuando las otras dos te encontraron, no estabas precisamente durmiendo. –Hizo una pausa- Estabas en un 75% de probabilidades de volver a caer en coma.

Eso me cayó como un balde de agua fría.

-Tu situación es emocional. Tuviste un fuerte golpe en el cráneo, hemorragias internas y externas. Fue muy duro hacerte volver aquella vez. Ésta, en cambio, tuviste suerte.

-No sé qué me pasó.

-Pero yo sí. -Se sentó en la silla a un lado de mi cama y suspiró- ¿Sabes quién es ese chico con el cual estabas?

-No estoy segura –susurré.

-Antes que nada debo pedirte disculpas. Te mentí. El chico con el que ibas en el coche cuando tuviste el accidente no murió, era él. Sasuke Uchiha. Tuve que decirte eso al principio porque estabas desesperada de respuestas y no podía soltarte todo de sopetón, porque entonces pasaba lo que pasó hace 4 horas. Él también lo sabía. No debió decirte nada.

-No lo hizo. No me dijo nada. Apenas y me dijo su nombre, lo juro, no llegó a decirme nada. Todo llegó de repente a mi cabeza. Primero fueron los dolores, las punzadas y los mareos. Había muchas voces en mi mente, parecían… recuerdos. –Decía todo eso muy rápido y viendo el suelo. De repente me acordé de algo- ¿Por qué no puede venir a visitarme si es alguien cercano a mi?

-Porque tus padres lo prohibieron. –Bueno, eso ya lo veía venir, me lo venía suponiendo desde que desperté.

-¿Por qué?

-Eso es algo que no me incumbe responder a mí, Sakura. Lo que debes hacer es descansar. No darle muchas vueltas a tu mente. No te vamos a conectar a ninguna maquina porque por ahora estás estable, lograste salir de ese periodo en tu cabeza, fuiste fuerte. No te puedo negar el andar paseando por el patio, pero te voy a pedir que seas cuidadosa y sea por poco tiempo. Tampoco les diré a tus padres el incidente con Sasuke. –Suspiró de nuevo y suavizó un poco la mirada- Él no te hizo daño, si te lo estás preguntando. Ha estado realmente preocupado por ti. –Se me oprimió el pecho.

-¿Salió muy grave del accidente? ¿Dónde está él en estos momentos?

-No debería decirte esto, pero eres un adulto y tienes derecho a respuestas. Él se ha negado a irse de aquí. Se está quedando en una habitación de huéspedes, muy pequeña y en la otra ala de la clínica, son las que usamos a veces cuando son casos de emergencias o para los familiares de algún paciente grave. Él suplicó demasiado por ello. Se le tiene prohibido acercarse a este lugar pero se niega a irse. Ha estado preguntando sobre tu estado cada día desde que se enteró que te trasladaron aquí.

A estas alturas ya tenía ganas de llorar, pero me tragué el nudo de la garganta.

-Explíqueme eso último, por favor. –Susurré. Eché la cabeza para atrás, esto es mucha información. Él doctor notó mi cansancio.

-Debería dejarte, podemos seguir mañana.

-No. No quiero seguir mañana, respóndame ahora, por favor. -Suspiró y tomó una pausa antes de seguir.

-Cuando tuvieron el accidente fue en New Jersey, no estoy muy seguro en donde o de dónde venían o iban, sólo sé que tus padres te trasladaron aquí y el joven nunca supo nada, hasta que dio contigo y todo fue un desastre.

-Cuénteme del día que desperté y volví a recaer, por favor.

-Ese día estabas empezando a despertar, muy lento, pero lo estabas haciendo. Algunas veces cuando una persona cae en coma, es posible que puedan escuchar lo que pasa en su entorno, es por eso que tus padres empezaron a hablarte. Te llamaban. Hasta que Sasuke se enteró que estabas despertando y quiso entrar. Tus padres no se lo permitieron al principio, hasta que empezaste a balbucear algunas cosas y moviste las manos. Allí lo soltaron para acercarse a ti –ellos, no él- y pudo entrar completamente. El resto fue muy rápido, volviste a recaer, él gritó, tus padres gritaron y al final los tuvimos que volver a sacar. A Sasuke se lo llevó seguridad y a tus padres les tuvimos que dar calmantes. Todo eso estuvo muy mal. No recaíste por culpa de él, sino por todo, supongo que fue muy explosivo para tu cabecita. Desde entonces tus padres prohibieron su cercanía a ti.

-Dios mío… -Fue lo único que pude decir. Todo eso era mucho con demasiado. ¿Cómo no iba a volver a recaer? Escribí una nota mental de hablar con mis padres seriamente cuando volvieran.

-¿En qué habitación se está quedando? –Rogué porque me respondiera. No tuve mucha suerte.

-Lo siento, Sakura, pero no tienes permitido salir de aquí e ir allá.

-Entiendo. Muchas gracias por todo lo que me dijo, no les diré nada de esto a mis padres, lo que menos quiero es que tenga problemas con ellos. Aprecio mucho que me esté ayudando, en serio, gracias. –Le sonreí con toda la sinceridad con la que hablé. Él me sonrió en respuesta y se fue luego de chequearme.

Suspiré y apreté mucho las sábanas y los dientes. Quería gritar, llorar. Era demasiada mierda junta.

A las 11:00pm exactamente, entró una enfermera. A esta la había visto pocas veces al salir de aquí. Era amable, hablaba poco y estaba chequeando la bolsita con el líquido inyectado en mi mano. Estaba vacío. Me quitó la vía.

Esperé 20 minutos más a ver si alguien entraba y nada. Me senté en la cama y quité los tubos, me estiré, me levanté y me aseguré de poder respirar bien. Aún recuerdo la asfixia que sentí hace unas horas. Me cambié de ropa por algo más cómodo y salí. No quedaba tanta gente afuera, bien, un punto a mi favor.

Caminé directo a la oficina de la doctora Zuly, toqué y me indicó que pasara. No pensé que estuviera despierta, segundo punto a mi favor.

-Buenas noches, nona. Lamento la hora, pero necesito un favor suyo. –Le puse mi mejor cara de tristeza y ella se vio preocupada.

-¿Pasó algo, Sakura?, ¿qué haces levantada? Ya me enteré de lo que pasó. No debí dejarte sola. –Se veía mal, seriamente mal.

-Dios no, nona, no. Esto no fue su culpa, incluso, fue algo bueno. –Le conté la mayoría de las cosas que me dijo el doctor Hachi, sólo que resumido.

-Ya era hora que alguien te respondiera, a mi me tenían prohibido decirte algo, además de que era peligroso.

-Sí, le agradecí mucho que lo hiciera. Pero él no me dijo donde estaba la habitación de Sasuke y.. –Ahí fue cuando mis puntos a favor se fueron a la basura.

-No. La respuesta es no, Sakura, lo siento. No permitiré esto. Puedes volver a recaer. Ya ha sido mucho por un día. Vamos, te voy a llevar a tu habitación.

Me quedé en el sitio. Pensé que me ayudaría. Aunque, si lo vemos desde su punto de vista, tenía razón. Demonios, debía devolverme.

Me acompañó. Lavé mis dientes y me volví a acostar. Me ayudó con los tubos para respirar. No podía dormir con esas cosas en la nariz pero debía hacerlo.

Se despidió de mí, no sin antes prometerle que si me sentía mal llamaría a alguien por el botoncito que está a centímetros de mi cama. No tenía sueño. No quería ver televisión. No quería hacer nada más que ir y hablar con Sasuke.

Empecé a repasar todo lo sucedido en el día cuando me empezó un leve dolor de cabeza, me detuve y cerré los ojos. Ya debían ser más de las 12:00am y ya me tomé la pastilla que me tocaba para estos dolores. Intenté relajarme.

Fue cuando estuve casi dormida que escuché que la puerta se abría, alguien entró. Sentí que se acercaron a mí y acariciaron mi cabello.

Quise abrir los ojos y ver de quien se trataba, pero ya no podía, me estaba quedando dormida.

La persona se acercó un poco, tomó mi mano, la apretó y me dio un beso en la frente. Y ahí sentí _su olor_.

Caí dormida.

_-¡Sasuke! –Lo abracé._

_-Hola, ángel. –Me apretó muy fuerte._

_-Ten, te compré algo. –Él se vio sorprendido._

_-No es mi cumpleaños, ángel, ¿por qué un regalo? –Me encogí de hombros._

_-No lo sé, sólo quise hacerte un regalo. Ábrelo. _

_Se veía apenado pero sus ojos estaban brillando, abrió la cajita y encontró un perfume. Se lo quité de las manos suavemente y rocié un poco en cada lado de su cuello. Luego me acerqué a él y lo volví a abrazar, aspirando su aroma. Desde que había entrado a la tienda me había llamado la atención el frasco y decidí olerlo. Me enamoró el aroma. No dudé en comprarlo._

_-Muchas gracias, ángel. –Se veía adorable, feliz, __**enamorado.**_

_-No fue nada. Además, ahora tengo yo una excusa para abrazarte. –Le guiñé un ojo y lo volví a abrazar._

_Quería demasiado a ese pelinegro._

* * *

**¿Les gustó?**

**¿Merece un review?, ojalá que sí.**

**Hasta la próxima:3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, de nuevo:3 aquí estoy con la conti, la terminé bastante rápido y decidí subirla.**

**Espero que les esté gustando la historia, y me encantaría que me lo dejaran saber. Me gustaría muchísimo que me digan que les gusta más, que les gusta menos, sus opiniones, algo que deseen que le cambie, lo que sea. Todo cuenta y sus comentarios son la fuente de inspiración para cada escritor c:**

**Para las que pensaban que quizás Sai tenía algo que ver, pues aquí está la respuesta y se aparece un nuevo personaje. Y como dije en el capi anterior: se empezarán a descubrir muchas cosas. El que se viene es desde la perspectiva de Sasuke estando en la clínica. **

**Ahora sin más que añadir, a leer :3**

* * *

**Capítulo 8.**

**UN AÑO Y MEDIO ANTES**

**1 de Junio de 2010**

_**-2005-**_

_-No me toque. Aléjese de mí. –Empecé a retroceder todo lo rápido que mis pequeñas piernas me permitían. Al tener 13 años no tenía muchos puntos a mi favor contra ese hombre de 30. Empecé a sentir pánico, no se estaba alejando, por el contrario, estaba mucho más cerca._

_-¿Qué pasa, __**muñeca**__?, sólo quiero darte un abrazo, hace muchos días que no te veía. –Estaba sonriendo de una manera malévola. De esas sonrisas que sólo ves en los villanos de las películas que le gustaba ver a papá. Aguanté el asco al oírle llamarme así._

_-Le digo que se aleje de mí. Voy a gritar muy fuerte si no se aleja. ¡Aléjese! –Ya estaba gritando, estaba asustada y nada que papá o mamá aparecían. _

_-Tu padre salió, muñequita, y tu mamá anda con sus amigas. Los dos están tranquilos porque saben que estás conmigo, y que conmigo nada malo te pasará. Ten calma, sólo quiero un abrazo._

_Nunca había confiado en ese hombre. ¿Cómo es que papá está tranquilo al saber que estoy sola con él? Ahora estaba molesta y si mamá se entera también lo estará. Dudo mucho que ella sepa de esta locura._

_-Mire, aléjese de mí y todo estará bien. Me está acosando y no tengo intención alguna de darle un abrazo. Es más, salga de mi casa. _

_Ahora el hombre borró su sonrisa y puso una mueca de desagrado. Vuelve pronto, papá_

_-Muñeca, estás siendo muy malcriada. Pensé que quizás Mebuki te había criado mejor, pero al parecer sacaste el mal carácter de mi gran amigo. –Se burló mientras decía eso último de mi papá- Sería muy mal visto si me voy y te dejo aquí sola, te pueden hacer algún daño. La casa es grande, nadie te oiría gritar. –Susurró eso último y empecé a inquietarme aún más. Quería que ese sujeto se largara de mi casa, no me importaba ser maleducada. _

_Intenté salir por la puerta de la cocina pero el fue más rápido y me tomó del pequeño brazo. Grité y lo mordí. Me soltó pero con la otra mano tomó mi píe y me hizo caer y golpearme con la lavadora. Ahora me dolía el cuerpo. No podía zafarme de él. _

_Grité, y aunque odiaba llorar, no podía seguir reprimiendo las lágrimas. Estaba sola con un hombre desagradable que es demasiado amigo de papá y sus intenciones estaban lejos de ser buenas._

_-Deja de moverte, muñeca, deja de moverte o te haré daño._

_-Déjeme, suélteme, ¡ya me está haciendo daño! ¡Por favor! –Pataleaba y lloraba. Me tenía agarrada de píes y manos. Papá, mamá, ¿dónde están?, vuelvan pronto, por favor_

_-Muñeca, esto no debe ser tan malo. Ya estás creciendo, sólo quiero darte unas clases de anatomía, nada grave, ¿verdad? –Estaba sonriendo de nuevo._

_-No quiero, por favor. –Ignoró mi súplica y me cargó, aproveché eso para golpearlo pero no le hacía nada, nada._

_-Ya verás que aprenderás algo bueno, me lo agradecerás. Y de paso te enseñaré a comportarte. –Estaba subiendo las escaleras conmigo como cual saco de papas. No lograba hacerle daño. _

_Que Dios me ayude._

_Abrió la puerta del dormitorio de huéspedes –donde suele quedarse cuando papá lo invita a dormir, esas veces en las cuales yo duermo con mamá. Ella tampoco se fiaba de él- y me lanzó en su cama. Bien, esto no es bueno, nada bueno._

_Cuando me soltó un segundo para sacarse la chaqueta y su celular del bolsillo, aproveché para correr hacía la ventana. Pero olvidé que estaba demasiado alto para saltar, me mataría en el acto. La casa era grande y el suelo no parecía muy cómodo. _

_-No, Sakura, no creo que quieras matarte. –Estaba negando con su cabeza cuando lo vi, y sabía que me estaba reprochando en serio, porque me llamó por mi nombre._

_-Papá te matará cuando se entere. –Lo amenacé. _

_-¿Y quién dice que lo hará?, no creo que quieras contarle a Kisashi que eres tan zorra como para meterte en mi cama, ¿no crees?_

_Me quedé en shock. Papá no creería eso de mí, ¿verdad?_

_Se estaba acercando de nuevo. Jesús... ¿Cómo es que caí del cielo y entré en este infierno?, odiaba a este hombre. Hice la única cosa que pensé que me ayudaría. Empecé a rezar._

_**Padre nuestro que estás en el cielo.**_

_-¿Qué pasa, muñeca? ¿Te gusta la religión?, no creo que Dios quiera ayudar a una trepadora. -Estaba a 8 pasos de mí._

_**Santificado sea tu nombre.**__ 7 pasos._

_-Te va a gustar, lo juro._

_**Venga a nosotros tu reino.**__ 6 pasos._

_-No me molesta que reces. –Se estaba quitando su camisa, bajé la mirada. Escuché su risa._

_**Hágase su voluntad, en la tierra como en el cielo.**__ 5 pasos._

_-¿Ahora eres tímida, Sakura? –Sentí asco._

_**Danos hoy nuestro pan de cada día.**__ 4 pasos._

_-Lo vas a disfrutar. –Cerré los ojos muy fuerte. _

_**Perdona nuestras ofensas, como también nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden.**__ 3 pasos._

_-Tienes un bonito color de cabello, ¿sabías? –Estaba susurrando y sentí ganas de vomitar al sentir su aliento más cerca. _

_**No nos dejes caer en la tentación…**__ 2 pasos._

_-Y un bonito rostro, como el de una muñeca. –Me estaba tocando la cara. Apreté los puños, quería que la tierra me tragara. _

_**Y líbranos del mal.**__ Sólo quedaba 1 paso. _

_Me estaba acariciando los hombros y descendía hasta las muñecas para luego acariciar mis piernas. –Mí muñeca. –Iba a besarme cuando se abrió la puerta._

_Papá entró y no supe en qué momento exactamente empezaron a sangrar mis muñecas, ni en qué momento papá golpeó al sujeto y mucho menos en qué momento me desmayé. _

_Pero terminé de rezar._

_**Amén.**_

_**-2010-**_

Desperté agitada. Aún no abría los ojos pero ya había despertado. Tenía la piel erizada y los puños apretados, sentía el ardor en las muñecas. Seguro me estaba clavando las uñas a fondo. Abrí los ojos y me senté en la cama. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido, me sentía desorientada. ¿Qué demonios fue eso?, hacía años que ya no tenía esas pesadillas. Caí sobre mi espalda y puse una almohada en mi rostro. No quería llorar, ya había superado eso hace mucho tiempo. Eso fue hace 5 años y un poco más.

Aún con la cara tapada tanteé en la mesita al lado de mi cama y ubiqué mi teléfono. Las 6:05am. Genial, aún faltaban dos horas para entrar a clases. Busqué mis audífonos en el suelo y me los puse. Ino seguía dormida, eso quiere decir que no hice ningún ruido mientras tenía esa pesadilla. Suspiré y ubiqué una canción al azar. A las 6:20am, exactamente, mi teléfono vibró. Sonreí de pura anticipación, pero cuando abrí el mensaje vi que era uno de esos con promociones que nunca ganas. Volví a suspirar. Sasuke siempre era el que se despertaba temprano y me escribía primero, 3 veces a la semana entraba a las 7:00am, hoy era miércoles y era uno de esos días. Decidí sorprenderlo.

_Buenos días, lindura. Me caí de la cama ésta vez. _

A los 5 minutos vibró mi teléfono con su respuesta.

_Buenos días, ángel. Justo soñaba contigo cuando me despertaste. Me has hecho sonreír._

Sonreí y le respondí.

_¿Qué soñabas?, yo estoy sonriendo justo ahorita._

_No creo que quieras saber qué soñaba, no era muy sano que digamos. Debo bañarme, ya es tarde y necesito una ducha fría. _

Empecé a reír en silencio.

_Y yo necesito dormir un poco más. Suerte con eso._

No esperé su respuesta, sabía que se había metido a bañar. Efectivamente, ya era tarde para él, eran ya las 6:40am.

Estaba feliz. Hacía más de un mes que estábamos saliendo y era genial, me mandada un mensaje cada día, nos veíamos casi siempre y los chicos lo tomaron muy bien. Todo iba bien. Hasta ésta mañana… volví a suspirar.

Después de _ese_ día estuve 3 meses en terapias para pasar el trauma, esa no era la única vez en que ese imbécil me había acosado, pero sí fue la primera que intentó aprovecharse completamente de mí –y la única en que papá logró verlo-, nunca antes había pasado de puras miradas sádicas y una que otra indirecta que nadie, salvo yo, entendía. Tenía 13 años cuando eso ocurrió, pero no era tonta, nada tonta. Si papá no hubiese entrado en ese momento no sé que hubiese sido de mí.

Duré meses sin salir de mi casa, ni me acercaba a nadie. Ya ni hablaba con Ino, ella también era pequeña y estaba preocupada por mí. Se enteró porque mis papás le dijeron a los suyos y entendió la situación –a su modo-. Creo que nadie más que haya pasado por algo así podría entender a la perfección la angustia que sentí. Papá lo metió preso. No me dijo cuanto tiempo y tampoco pregunté. Más nunca volvimos a tocar ese tema.

Las únicas veces que _sé_que lo recuerda es cuando me llama _muñeca._ Ese apodo me lo puso él –el acosador- y aunque era bonito y me gustaba mucho, sentía asco cuando era él quien me llamaba así, por pura costumbre papá había adoptado el hábito y así me había quedado. Hasta que llegó ese día y sentí repulsión por todo lo que rodeaba a ese imbécil y le pedí a Kisashi que dejara de decirme así, hasta que se le sale –por pura costumbre-. Ellos habían estudiado juntos en la secundaria y eran los mejores amigos. Papá jamás se imaginó que tuviera serios problemas con los menores de edad. Sí, yo no era a la única que había acosado.

Me levanté. Aún no eran las 7:00am pero si seguía así me iba a volver loca. No quería seguir recordando esa etapa de mi vida, hacía mucho la había superado.

Me metí al baño, la alarma de Ino siempre sonaba a las 7:15am pero ella nunca se levantaba a esa hora. Tenía tiempo. Me lavé el cabello, y duré más rato del permitido bajo el agua caliente.

Cuando salí me sentía más relajada, ya el sol estaba entrando por las cortinas y encontré un mensaje de Sasuke en mi teléfono con un te extraño, y aunque estaba tranquila y sonriendo, me sentía ida y algo angustiada. No quería que las pesadillas volvieran, no quería que _él _volviera de nuevo a mi vida.

Decidí llamar a mis padres al terminar de alistarme. Salí de la habitación y me fui a donde estaban los teléfonos públicos, metí dos monedas y le marqué a mamá. No duré tanto rato hablando con ella porque estaba ajetreada y papá ya se había ido a trabajar. La angustia no se quería ir de mi cuerpo y me sentía inquieta. Cuando volví a la habitación ya eran las 7:30am e Ino aún no se levantaba.

En vez de tratar de levantarla con palabras, saqué la almohada de debajo de su rostro haciendo que este impacte contra el colchón, pero apenas y lo notó. Empecé a golpearle con la almohada fuertemente por todo el cuerpo, le saqué las sábanas de encima y unas braguitas de Hello Kitty me dieron los buenos días. Hacía mucho que no la despertaba de ese modo y por poco olvido lo divertido que es.

-Jódete Sakura. –Me sacó el dedo medio y yo sonreí. La dejé tranquila y me puse a acomodar algo en el bolso. Ella se metió al baño y 20 minutos después ya íbamos camino al salón.

A las 8:00am en punto empezamos con nuestra clase de anatomía –uggh-. Me estaba empezando un pequeño dolor de cabeza cada vez que alguien decía 'anatomía'. No estaba prestando atención, tampoco presté atención en el desayuno, ni a la siguiente hora y mucho menos en el almuerzo. En este último Ino no dijo nada, dudo mucho que sepa lo que me estaba pasando (hace mucho que no tocamos ese tema y no planeo hacerlo tampoco). En cambio Sasuke sí se dio cuenta pero antes de poner siquiera preguntar, Sai se me acercó por el otro lado y me saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Sasuke se tensó un poco.

Se me ha olvidado nombrarlo, Sai tiene algo así como un extraño enamoramiento hacía mí, aun cuando le he dejado claro que Sasuke y yo estamos saliendo, él no se aleja. Todo lo contrario, busca la manera de hacerlo enfadar. No sé cual es su problema, y aunque no es una mala persona, no quiero tener problemas con mi pelinegro.

-¿Qué tienes hoy, cerezo? –Sai me preguntó y Sasuke se levantó de la mesa. Genial, lo único que me faltaba. Salió de la cafetería sin siquiera darme chance de seguirlo. Naruto notó la angustia en mis ojos y fue tras él.

-Nada, estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar. –Le sonreí un poco y me levanté con mucha calma. Ino estaba hablando con Gaara pero ambos parecían preocupados. Les sonreí y le di un apretón en sus hombros a Ino para que supiera que estoy bien.

-Iré a recostarme un poco, me duele algo la cabeza y el vientre. –Hice una mueca de vergüenza y sé que entendieron lo que quise decir –o eso esperaba-.

Salí de ahí y me fui a las gradas del campus. Me senté en ellas y miré la cancha vacía. Recuerdo que me gustaba jugar fútbol con papá los sábados, era divertido poder hacer algo que sólo hacían los niños, aún siendo tan femenina como lo era.

Me sentía perdida emocionalmente pero no quería llorar, dejé esa etapa atrás y así lo iba a mantener.

Al rato escucho pasos rápidos y una conversación algo apresurada. Asomé un poco la cabeza y vi una cabellera rubia y otra más oscura discutir sobre algo. Naruto y Sasuke estaban agitados y discutiendo. El primero algo histérico y el segundo algo molesto. Suspiré y bajé de ahí. No se percataron de mi presencia y siguieron con sus gritos.

-No estoy jugando con ella, Naruto. Esto es en serio, la quiero, y no sé qué demonios le pasa. No confía en mí. Ya te dije que le conté lo de Tayuya, no confía en mí, Naruto, no confía en mí. Demonios. –Sasuke estaba alterado y molesto. Abrí mucho los ojos al entender lo que dijo y antes de que pudiera hablar, Naruto se adelantó.

-Sabes que sí confía en ti, Sakura no es así, algo le debe estar pasando, ya cálmate, Sasuke. –Antes de que pudieran seguir con la discusión decidí adelantarme un poco más y me situé al lado del rubio.

-Naruto, ¿me dejarías a solas con Sasuke?, por favor. –Le sonreí al ojiazul y él me sonrió visiblemente aliviado de mi presencia. Se alejó y Sasuke empezó a caminar lentamente a la pared más cercana y se sentó en la grama. Me senté frente a él.

-Lo siento. –Lo detuve antes de que siguiera. Él no tenía nada por lo cual disculparse.

-Sasuke… Confío en ti, muchísimo. Eres la persona en la cual he confiado más rápido en mi vida, no tenemos ni dos meses de conocernos y ocupas demasiado espacio en mi cabeza, no quiero que olvides eso. –Iba a hablar pero le indiqué con la mano que me dejara continuar. Parecía un niño asustado. –Hoy desperté muy temprano porque tuve una pesadilla, un recuerdo. No planeo hablar de esto con nadie porque es algo que realmente no quiero recordar, pero es por eso que ando así. Lo siento, realmente lo lamento. Pero confío en ti, Sasuke, lo hago. –Se me nubló la vista por las lágrimas. Sentí una opresión en mi pecho y ya no aguanté más.

Odiaba que la gente me viera llorar, me iba a levantar cuando Sasuke extendió su mano hacía mí y me estampó contra él hundiendo mi cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro. No dijo nada hasta dentro de un rato.

-Cuando quieras hablar con alguien, o cuando simplemente necesites compañía, no dudes en decirme. Te quiero, Sakura, y me tienes preocupado desde la mañana. No te pido que me digas nada ahorita, no debe ser fácil, sé que no es fácil, pero yo siempre estaré aquí. No tienes porque tratar de superarlo sola, y te advierto que no te dejaré hacerlo de todos modos. –Me apretó más fuerte y sonreí.

-Gracias. –Fue lo único que pude decirle. Nos quedamos así otro rato hasta que me levanté y le pregunté si quería hacer algo, me dijo que Naruto le había dicho temprano en la mañana, que había un espectáculo en algún centro comercial y querían ir a ver. Me pareció buena idea.

A las 2:00pm entré a mi habitación, ya no tenía más clases por ese día pero Sasuke sí, terminaba a las 4:00pm. Íbamos a salir a las 5:00pm.

Ino no se veía por ninguna parte, así que me tiré en mi cama y logré dormir, no sin antes rogarle al cielo no tener ninguna otra pesadilla.

Desperté a las 3:45pm porque escuché como Ino hablaba por teléfono con Gaara –lo supuse por su mirada y su sonrisa-, luego dijo algo como que "Oh, sí, está aquí y está medio dormida." Y luego "Sí, seguro andaba con Sasuke por ahí haciendo cosas". Fue ahí cuando le lancé una almohada y ella empezó a reír. Se sentó en mi cama al colgar la llamada.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla, verdad? –Me congelé. ¿Ella había preguntado eso?

-¿Como es que tú…?

-Me levanto tarde porque duermo tarde, y anoche estabas muy agitada, luego pude confirmarlo cuando te vi el rostro al levantarme. Vamos, Saku, dime. –Se veía preocupada.

-Volví a soñar con ese día. –Me tapé el rostro con ambas manos mientras me sentaba en la cama.

-Pensé que ya no tenías esos sueños.

-Yo pensé lo mismo. Tengo miedo, Ino, no quiero que esos sueños vuelvan. Ahora cuando estoy bien con alguien él no puede, incluso estando lejos, joderme la vida. No puede.

-Entonces no lo dejes, Saku. Déjalo pasar, olvida la pesadilla y trata de distraerte. Eres muy fuerte, no dejes que te haga daño de nuevo. Sasuke ha estado preocupado. Gaara me dijo que no salió de la cafetería porque estuviera celoso, o al menos no sólo por eso, él estaba realmente mal por no saber qué te pasaba y no encontraba cómo preguntarte.

-Lo sé, ya hablé con él, estuvimos juntos un rato.

-¿Le contaste?

-No. Ni pienso hacerlo. Sasuke está formando parte de una etapa bonita de mi vida, no pienso involucrarlo en mi mierda personal.

Ella no dijo más nada, sólo me abrazó y se fue a bañar. Yo la imité cuando salió. A las 5:00pm ya estábamos listas. Nos fuimos a la entrada y ya estaban todos ahí. Tenía puesto un pantalón verde, una camisa blanca con mangas, unos converse blancos y un poco de maquillaje.

Nos tuvimos que ir en dos carros ya que no cabíamos. Naruto se fue con Ino y Gaara atrás e Hinata adelante. Yo me fui con Sasuke. Ya en el carro tomé su mano entre la mía y le besé la mejilla.

Al llegar al centro comercial vimos que había mucha gente. El espectáculo era algo así como personas disfrazadas e imitando algunas cosas que el público decía. Ninguno de nosotros estaba muy cómodo pero se tornó gracioso en algún punto. Hasta que me salí de donde estábamos para ir al baño. Este estaba como a 40 pasos. Cuando salí me topé con un rostro que hacía años no veía.

Abrí mucho los ojos y retrocedí dos pasos. El sujeto parecía igual de sorprendido que yo, pero a los minutos empezó a sonreír mientras me veía de arriba abajo. Y vi sus ojos. Esos ojos oscuros que de repente se llenaron de venganza.  
No dejó de sonreír.

-Hola, muñeca.

Empecé a temblar y deseé que él no lo notara. Estaba cambiado, tenía el cabello grisáceo y ahora usaba lentes. Se veía mas robusto, más descuidado. Tenía tatuajes en todo tramo de piel que logro ver y algunos de ellos son obscenos, aparte de algunas perforaciones en sus orejas. Ahora daba más miedo que antes. No había tanta gente transitando en esa zona del centro comercial y no creo que me escuchen gritar si lo hago.

Debía mantener la calma. Respira, Sakura, respira. _Él no puede hacerme daño._

-¿Qué pasó, muñeca? ¿Te comió la lengua los ratones? –Se estaba burlando de mí. Menudo imbécil.

_¿Cómo es que había salido de prisión?_

_¿Cómo es que vino a parar, precisamente, a donde estoy yo?_

Dios, destino no me quiere, eso es seguro.

_Volvió._

_**Kabuto había vuelto.**_

* * *

**¿Les gustó? ¿Merezco algún Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

Hola c: espero estén muy bien, yo aparecí de nuevo con éste capítulo, como le dije antes, este es desde la perspectiva de Sasuke y, aunque es corto, revela muchas cosas.

He aparecido mucho ésta semana, y el sábado subiré el otro capítulo que le sigue a éste, ya desde la perspectiva de Sakura.

Ojalá les esté gustando la historia:3

Abrazos virtuales para todos:3

* * *

**Capítulo 9.**

**22 de septiembre de 2011**

**-SASUKE-**

El reloj marcaba las 10:01am, un escaso minuto después de que había visto la última vez. El tiempo estaba pasando lento desde que había llegado a Manhattan. Desde que tuvimos ese accidente todo fue un desastre.

Me sentía culpable, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que _no _lo era. Alguien había jugado con los frenos de mi auto y eso causó el accidente, y estaba casi seguro de saber quien era.

Kabuto, ese imbécil, el hijo de puta que nos jodió la vida cuando estábamos muy bien. Después de que Sakura me contara todo sobre él, sentí un odio enorme hacía ese hombre. Quise matarlo, y estuve a quizás un golpe más de hacerlo, pero yo no era un asesino y Sakura me detuvo, de todos modos.

Suspiré e hice lo único que hacía cuando estaba encerrado en esa habitación. Busqué la foto de debajo de mi almohada y la miré por mucho rato. En ella estábamos Sakura y yo, ella estaba sobre mis hombros tapando mis ojos y yo tenía sujetas sus rodillas, ambos sonriendo, ambos felices.

Kisashi era un buen hombre, pero no me quería en la vida de Sakura. Todavía recuerdo cuando me los presentó.

_-Hola papá –Dijo ella mientras abrazaba a su padre._

_-Saku, hasta que al fin nos visitas. –Él le sonrió de vuelta y me miró. Primero vio mi brazo –el tatuaje- y luego voló hasta mi labio. Supe por su mirada endurecida que no le gustó lo que vio. _

_Creo que había empezado con mal píe._

_-Papá, él es Sasuke Uchiha, y es mi novio. –El rostro de Kisashi no cambió más porque no tenía más ceño que fruncir. Levanté mi mano sonriendo cortésmente y algo apenado, no pensé que las cosas se darían así. _

_Él señor fue amable en eso y me saludó, luego miró a Sakura muy intensamente y ésta cambió el semblante. Joder, no le gusté a su padre. Y tampoco a su madre, fue casi la misma historia. Todo iba bien hasta que vieron mi tatuaje y mi piercing. _

_No creía que pensaran que eso es algo de delincuentes o algo así. Muchos jóvenes tienen tatuajes y era algo normal. Además, los míos tenían significados. Algunos representaban a mi familia. ¿Qué podía tener eso de malo?_

Al poco tiempo _entendí porqué_ me odiaban y me querían lejos de su hija. Kabuto era la viva imagen de un asesino pedófilo, o de un acosador –que era precisamente lo que era-. Supongo que muy en el fondo entendía a sus padres. Ver que el sujeto que intentó dañar a su hija tenía excesivas perforaciones y múltiples tatuajes obscenos en el cuerpo, quizás les daban un poco de derecho al dudar de mí o de cualquier otra persona con características parecidas, pero no el suficiente para alejarnos. Yo sería incapaz de hacerle daño.

Les intenté demostrar que la quería, mierda, claro que la quería. Amaba a esa pelirrosa, pero ellos nunca lo entendieron, creo que el trauma jamás lo superaron. Y por más que intentaba entenderlos y ponerme en sus zapatos, no podía aceptar la situación. Sakura ya era adulta y yo jamás le había hecho daño. Ya llevábamos 11 meses siendo novios oficiales y jamás hice más que respetarla y cuidarla.

Cuando vi a Kabuto fue un día que fuimos al centro comercial que ofrecía un espectáculo. Recuerdo que fue algo incómodo ver algo tan ridículo como lo que estábamos viendo, pero Naruto insistió en quedarse y luego fue más ameno, incluso gracioso. Hasta que noté que Sakura se había alejado y me dispuse a buscarla. Los centros comerciales no eran peligrosos, pero uno nunca sabe, con ese pelo rosa ella llamaba más atención de la que quería.

Me tranquilicé un poco cuando la vi a las afueras del baño de mujeres, pero se me fue el alma del cuerpo al ver su mirada. Parecía horrorizada, como si estuviese viendo algo increíblemente malo. Fue ahí cuando seguí su mirada y vi que a algunos metros estaba un hombre, de quizás casi 40 años, despeinado, robusto, _peligroso. _

Supuse que quizás quería hacerle daño y la saqué de ahí, no sin antes amenazar al idiota ese. Sakura no estaba bien, estaba incluso aún más desorientada de lo que había estado ese mismo día, y recordé que me había dicho algo de una pesadilla. Cuando ya estábamos todos juntos ella se alejó de mí y se fue con Ino. No contestó mis llamadas, no fue a sus clases ni la volví a ver por toda una semana.

Ya estaba asustado, sabía que algo estaba pasando pero Ino me evitaba y Gaara no sabía nada. Ino no la dejaba sola. Hasta que vi a la rubia en clases sin Sakura e hice lo último que pensé que haría en esa universidad. Me metí a su cuarto. Ella estaba acostada y dijo algo como "Estoy bien, Ino, termina de irte."

Le dije que era yo, la abracé y le pedí que no me alejara de ella. Le recordé que le dije una semana atrás que no permitiría que superara sus miedos sola, y lo estaba cumpliendo. Ella me abrazó y llorando me contó lo de la casi violación, el miedo de sus padres y su pesar. Su pesadilla y todo lo demás. Quise matarlo, y juré que si lo volvía a ver, lo haría. Iba a matarlo.

No volvimos a saber nada del maldito de Kabuto hasta que se apareció un día en la universidad, se veía más decente pero no menos peligroso. Y no lo pensé dos veces al propinarle un golpe en su mandíbula cuando se atrevió a llamarla _**muñeca**_.

Le grité muchas cosas, lo amenacé y le dije que se alejara de Sakura. Él sólo sonreía y se burlaba. Lo golpeé más duro, más rápido. Mis nudillos estaban sangrando al igual que todo su rostro. Fue hasta que escuché el grito de Sakura romper mi burbuja y a Naruto quitándome de encima de él, que me detuve. Las cosas se tornaron algo menos delicadas, Sakura se asustó mucho y aunque estaba agradecida, cuando entendió todo, se vio molesta. Se vio increíblemente molesta conmigo. Pero sé que en el fondo estaba preocupada.

Gaara ya sabía e Ino estaba histérica, dijo que ella misma mataría a ese idiota cuando lo viera.

A las semanas Sakura les contó a Naruto y a Hinata porque eran sus amigos y merecían saber lo que había pasado. Ella estaba mejor, aunque evitaba estar sola. Tampoco quería salir a lugares muy cerrados o con poca gente. Está de más decir que jamás la dejaba sola. Pero quería que lo superara, quería a mi ángel de nuevo conmigo.

No volvió a aparecer. Al menos no hasta que fuimos a una fiesta y los frenos del carro fallaron.

_-Ángel, te vas a divertir, ya verás. _

_-Lo sé, gracias por hacer todo esto por mí. Te quiero, Sasuke. –Agarró mi mano y sentí su calidez._

_Seguí manejando hacía la fiesta en la playa que había organizado un compañero de clases. Los demás iban atrás en el carro de Gaara, Naruto no quiso conducir esta vez. _

_Adelante había una especie de piedra gigante que tenía pintado en rojo "Adiós, muñeca", era grande y estaba oscuro, no llegué a verla hasta que estábamos muy cerca. Estaba en todo el centro de la carretera y logré esquivarla. Pero ya no pude frenar. El carro seguía en una velocidad y el volante se había ido, no podía controlar nada, ni el volante, ni las luces, ni los frenos. Todo ocurrió muy rápido después de eso. Escuché a Sakura gritar y solté el volante para saltar sobre ella y que no se hiciera daño. Un segundo antes del impacto contra la montaña, ella había susurrado No me dejes y yo juré no dejarla._

Desperté en una cama de hospital la misma noche y me dolía todo mi lado izquierdo. A los minutos fue que recordé todo el impacto y enloquecí gritando el nombre de Sakura. Nadie venía, así que me arranqué todo lo que tenía conectado en mi cuerpo y salí.

Recuerdo que algunos doctores se volvieron locos al verme pero otros estaban aún peor llevando a alguien en una camilla hacia terapia intensiva. Enloquecí cuando vi que era Sakura y de ahí no dejé que me atendieran. Yo estaba bien, podía caminar y tenía todos mis sentidos agudizados. Pero ella.. _Dios, no permitas que nada le suceda_ fue lo primero que pensé. Pedí acercarme a ella pero no me dejaron. Vi a Ino en la esquina opuesta a mí recargada en Gaara, Naruto e Hinata no se veían por ninguna parte. Todo fue muy rápido.

Llegaron los padres de Sakura, discutieron muy fuerte con la rubia y luego conmigo se tornó todo peor. Cuando me tuvieron que dar un calmante, y volví a despertar, fue que caí en la cuenta de que Sakura ya no estaba en ese hospital.

Decidí no recordar más nada y en cambio miré de nuevo el reloj. Las visitas se permitían a partir de las 11:00am –Exceptuando a los familiares- y para mí sorpresa ya eran las 11:15am.

El doctor Hachi ha sido amable conmigo desde que llegué aquí y le conté todo. Kisashi y Mebuki no sabían que me estaba quedando en la clínica, así que tenía prohibido pasar por la otra ala de la misma a verla. Pero ellos estaban de viaje, ellos no sabrían que me acerqué a su hija. Además, el doctor ya me dijo que podía verla sin decirle nada de nosotros, y ella ya sabía algunas cosas, de todos modos.

Miré la mesita al lado de mi cama y decidí llevarle su bolso. Fue lo único que pude recuperar del auto luego del accidente. Su teléfono no sobrevivió, pero sus documentos sí. El mío, en cambio, seguía vivo, no se golpeó lo suficiente para destrozarse. Le mandé un mensaje a Ino para decirle que los padres de Sakura no estaban y podría venir a verla.

La rubia había enloquecido cuando los padres de Sakura le prohibieron acercarse a ella cuando se enteraron de que había perdido la memoria. La verdad es que estaban molestos con ella desde que decidió decirles que confiaba en mí. Ino trataba de entenderlos y lo hacía –ella también vivió el trauma- pero no les daba la razón. Naruto e Hinata vienen de vez en cuando o me llaman para saber como iban las cosas por aquí.

Ino congeló su año junto con el de Sakura, y aunque la rubia amenazó mucho a Gaara para que se quedara en la universidad, el muy enamorado no lo permitió. Estaban en un hotel cercano aquí –en habitaciones separadas (cuestiones familiares)- los papás de Ino ya estaban enterados e intentaron hablar con los de Sakura, pero no llegaron a mucho.

La verdad es que ellos estaban asustados. Hablé con un psicólogo para ver que podía hacer respecto a esta situación, y lo que me dijo fue que ellos estaban atemorizados de que se repita de nuevo la historia. Que al verme a mí con ella, es como si lo vieran a él. Y que su odio era algo inconsciente. Ellos no querían odiarme, pero no sabían hacer otra cosa y luego fue el accidente _y todo empeoró._

Suspiré y me levanté. Salí de la habitación y me encaminé a la de Sakura. Antes de entrar me crucé con el doctor y le comenté lo del bolso, me dijo que no había problema y que entrara.

Me advirtió que ella estaba de mal humor, y no pude evitar sonreír un poco. _La extrañaba tanto…_

Toqué y no escuché respuesta. Toqué de nuevo y abrí despacio la puerta. Ella estaba refunfuñando cosas, con los tubos para respirar en su nariz y los brazos cruzados. Pero mas que molesta se veía triste. Se me arrugó el corazón.

-No tengo hambre. –Fue lo único que susurró mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Me alegra oír eso porque no te traje comida. –Al escucharme volteó súbitamente la cabeza en mi dirección y formó una perfecta O con sus labios. Se veía adorable.

_**Jesús, cuanto la había extrañado.**_

* * *

¿Y? ¿sí les gustó?

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece reviews?

Oh.. quería contarles que subí otro one shot, ésta vez un Naruhina, uno algo diferente a lo que quizás hayan leído. Les invito a pasearse por él, se llama Fly.

Ahora sí, hasta el sábado!


	10. Chapter 10

¡Heeeeeey! hola:3 ¿cómo están?, yo ando en modo inspiración, estoy poniendo la conti muy rápido (aunque ya no sé cuando pueda volver a actualizar)

De todos modos aquí les traje el capítulo número 10. O sea, ¿pueden creerlo?, porque yo no. Es decir, ¡el número 10!, jamás pensé que llegaría a tanto, pero sí que pude, y estoy muy contenta por ello y más aún al saber que les está gustando la historia.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, darle fav, alerta y reviews a mi fic. **Son unas linduras **

¡Nos vemos al final!:D

* * *

**Capítulo 10.**

**22 de septiembre de 2011**

**-SAKURA-**

-¿Sasuke? –Estaba realmente sorprendida al verlo allí y una calma me invadió.

-Buenos días. ¿Cómo te sientes? –Estaba preocupado, se le notaba en la mirada. _Conocía esa mirada._

-Bien, lo de ayer sólo fue algo repentino. ¿Cómo es que te dejaron entrar aquí? –Se vio algo confundido y le expliqué.

-El doctor Hachi ya me explicó tu situación, y aunque mis recuerdos siguen muy borrosos, me dijo la mayoría de las cosas que necesitaba saber sobre ti. Como el que no puedes estar en mi habitación.

-No puedo estarlo, siempre y cuando tus padres estén cerca. –Se veía algo tenso al decir eso, pero no apartaba su mirada de mí y no quería que lo hiciera.

Callé. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir ahora?, mis ojos cayeron en su mano izquierda y vi que llevaba un bolso. Esperen… ¡Es mi bolso!

-Traes mi bolso –Señalé lo obvio y me vi sonriendo un poco. Él también lo hizo y se acercó vacilante a mí. Arrastró la silla que estaba cerca de mi cama y se sentó a mi lado.

-Sí, es tu bolso. Está casi todo. Lamentablemente tu teléfono se destrozó después del accidente. Lo siento, Sakura. –Ughh, sentí un golpe en el estomago y no pude tragarme las palabras lo suficientemente rápido.

-Ya no me dices ángel. –Susurré. Él se vio sorprendido y pese a todo pronostico, sonrió.

-Pensé que habías olvidado eso, y no quería que sufrieras otro episodio. Lo siento, _ángel. _–Sonreí algo apenada.

Tomé mi bolso y revisé todo. Luego recordé a Ino y al repasar las voces en mi cabeza me di cuenta que estaba en algún punto hablando con... ¿Naruto?, recordaba a ese rubio y a su novia, Dios, estaba recordando algunas cosas. Decidí preguntar.

-¿conoces a Ino?, es mi mejor amiga y no sé nada de ella. –Lo vi dudar un segundo y supuse que era porque no debía decirme nada.

-Sí, claro que la conozco. Le avisé hace rato que estabas despierta y que podía venir. –Dijo todo eso muy despacio, como con miedo.

-¿Vendrá?, Jesús… por fin una cara conocida y confiable. –Dije eso sin pensar y me arrepentí casi al instante al ver su rostro. –Lo siento. Realmente lo siento, esto es difícil y lo único que quiero es salir de aquí, lamento tanto como tú el no poder recordarte. –Susurré y vi en su mirada algo de cariño. Suavizó sus ojos y dudando un poco tomó mi mano. Un cosquilleo voló desde la palma de mi mano hasta mi estómago –Deja vú-. De repente sentí ganas de abrazarlo.

-Sí, vendrá, ella está igual que tú, ángel. Está algo cerca de aquí, seguro viene pronto. Sé que no es fácil, no lo ha sido desde hace algún tiempo. Pero lo más importante es que tú estás bien.

-Gracias por estar aquí. –Le agradecí a pesar de todo y apreté de vuelta su mano y ambos sonreímos.

Al segundo entró Lucy a quitarme los tubos para respirar y la vía –en la tarde debía ponerme otra- y se quedó viendo un segundo a Sasuke mientras intercalaba su mirada entre nuestras manos y nosotros. Él entendió la cuestión y me soltó suavemente mientras hacía un ademán de irse. Me empecé a desesperar. No quería que se fuera.

-No te vayas. –Casi le supliqué. Lucy suspiró y siguió con lo suyo. Sasuke volvió a su sitio algo sorprendido de que no lo sacaran y volví a tomar su mano. Cuando Lucy se fue anunció que ya me traería el almuerzo.

Ya podía comer algo de la cafetería, sí, pero seguía sin dinero. Aunque… el bolso. Lo agarré rápidamente haciendo una seña a Lucy de que no se fuera y abrí la billetera. Genial. ¿A dónde demonios iba que no cargaba efectivo?

Sasuke estuvo a punto de burlarse de mi cara.

-Ángel, no llevabas efectivo esa noche porque íbamos a una fiesta y porque tú nunca pagabas.

Bien, eso no me gustó, pero antes de poder responder un recuerdo surcó mi mente. En la cafetería, la primera vez que Sasuke me brindó el desayuno. Él se dio cuenta de mi alejamiento mental y sentí su pánico, se alejó algo de mí. Lucy se acercó rápido y él se veía culpable, ella lo miró con reproche. _No quería que lo culpara._

-Creo que mis recuerdos están volviendo y esta no es la primera vez que sucede, Lucy, no es su culpa. Déjalo, por favor. –Al minuto ella asintió aún con dudas.

-Te traeré el almuerzo. –Iba a replicar cuando recordé mi falta de dinero y vi a Sasuke acercarse a la enfermera muy cerca y decirle algo al oído. Sentí una punzada en el fondo de mi ser. _Celos_. Mi subconsciente se estaba burlando de mí. No quería seguir mirando pero no podía apartar la mirada. Me puse repentinamente de mal humor. Ella le sonrió y se fue. Sasuke se volvió a sentar a mi lado. Ya no estaba segura de querer besarlo o molestarme sin base alguna.

-Le estaba diciendo a Lucy a ver si no había ningún problema de que yo te trajera algo de la cafetería o de algún otro lugar que quieras. Creo que ésta comida no te gusta. –Estaba sonriendo muy dulce y me avergoncé de mi actitud infantil. Al fin y al cabo él y yo no éramos nada concreto ¿verdad?

-Eso estaría bien, pero te lo pagaré apenas tenga dinero encima. –Él sólo negó con la cabeza y dudó un segundo, pero se acercó y me dio un beso fugaz en la frente y se empezó a levantar –hacía mucho no me sentía así de bien-, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando le pregunté algo confundida.

-¿no me vas a preguntar qué quiero de comer? –No quería sonar ridícula, pero me sentí así al escuchar su respuesta.

-Te gustan los macarrones con queso, ¿no? –Se me hizo agua la boca y me sentí bien al saber que me conocía.

_En serio me conocía._

-Eso estaría bien, gracias.

Cuando cerró la puerta presioné mi cabeza contra la almohada y cerré los ojos. Muy en el fondo de mi ser, confiaba en él. Es como si… como si lo quisiera de algún modo.

_Déjenme pasar... es mi __**novia**__, ¡quítense! ¡Por favor!, dejen de hacerme esto. ¡ÁNGEL! ¡SAKURA!_

Sentí una punzada dolorosa en mis sienes, pero luché contra ello. ¿Novia? ¿Es eso?, claro, algo así debía ser para que él estuviera aquí todo el tiempo.

_-Te quiero, ángel, y quiero que seas mi novia. _

_-Aceptaré, pero con una condición…_

_-¿Cuál?_

_-Que me beses. Ahora. Mucho._

_Y lo hizo, me besó y yo me sentí en una nube._

Desperté del chillido en mi mente y me enfoqué en seguir recordando.

_-¿Estás segura de hacer esto, Sakura?_

_-Sí, estoy completamente segura. Te quiero, y quiero estar contigo._

Me agarré la cabeza, el dolor se estaba agudizando.

_-Sasuke, no te alejes de mí, no les hagas caso. Ellos no lo entienden._

_-Lo sé, ángel, lo sé, pero…_

_-Por favor…_

Respira, Sakura, respira. Concéntrate.

_-Ino, ¿qué pasa contigo?_

_-Tus padres se enojaron conmigo, Saku, eso pasa. Están jodidos, no puedo creer esto._

_-No les hagas caso, no sé qué demonios les pasa. Sasuke no me ha hecho daño._

Suspiré y me mordí la lengua.

_-¿Estarás siempre conmigo, Sasuke?_

_-Siempre, ángel, no dejaré que nada ni nadie te haga daño. Lo juro._

No aguanté más y chillé del dolor, al segundo me volví a morder la lengua y caí fuertemente en el colchón, en algún momento me había sentado y estaba sosteniendo mi cabeza muy fuerte. Sentía ganas de vomitar.

Respiré y dejé que el dolor pasara. No lo hizo, no se fue y estaba algo mareada y perdida. Hasta que al minuto logré componerme de todos los giros que se daban en mi cabeza y pude recordar.

**Recordé, por fin recordé. **

Recordé la fiesta en qué conocí a Sasuke, recordé las discusiones con Ino, recordé el desastre con mis papás, recordé el beso que nos dimos, recordé la llegada de Kabuto y recordé el choque.

_Lo recordaba todo. _

Sentía mucho dolor de cabeza pero la comprensión por fin llegó a mí y estaba algo mejor, pero me puse eufórica por dentro, necesitaba ver a Sasuke, abrazarlo, besarlo.

_La necesidad de tenerlo conmigo me empezó a asfixiar._

Llamé a la enfermera por el botón de emergencia que está situado muy cerca de mi cama y para mi grata sorpresa entró Lucy. Le conté que recordaba todo pero que me dolía mucho la cabeza.

Al recordar a mis padres le pedí que no le dijera nada a nadie, excepto al doctor y que por favor le avisara cuando pudiera a la doctora Zuly. Merecían saberlo, ambos han sido muy buenos conmigo. Pero no quería que nadie más supiera, y menos mis padres, _no todavía._

Lucy me dio una pastilla y me aconsejó que me acostara, que no presionara más a mi mente, que esperara al doctor y que comiera bien. Y se fue, dejándome con mi mar de sensaciones.

Estaban llegando a mi mente imágenes que hubiese odiado olvidar por completo, los primeros besos, las salidas, _la primera vez…_

Y ahora sí estaba segura de algo: amaba a Sasuke.

Al rato se abrió la puerta y casi salto de la cama pensando que era él, pero en cambio vi una cabellera rubia y unos ojos azules que extrañaba mucho. No pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas al ver los suyos ya llorando. No dudé en bajarme de la cama y abrazarla.

Ino era la hermana que nunca tuve y extrañaba a esa tonta como nunca.

Duramos abrazadas un rato y pude contarle todo, desde que había despertado hasta el sol de hoy. Casi enloqueció cuando le conté que vi a Sasuke todo desaliñado recostado en ese árbol.

-Ha estado tan mal, Saku, tan mal. Todos hemos estado tan asustados y fue peor al saber que no recordabas nada, era como si todo se hubiese vuelto en nuestra contra, me sentí horrible al saber que no me recordabas y que no podía venir y verte, podían recaer y…. –Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar de nuevo.

-Lo sé. –Fue lo único que logré susurrar para tragarme el nudo en mi garganta. Pero entonces abrí los ojos de golpe recordando la piedra en el camino (_**Adiós, muñeca). **_Kabuto había causado el choque, eso quería decir que…

-Ino, ¿dónde está Kabuto? –Ella quedó en la misma posición que yo.

-No… no lo sé, Sakura. Todo pasó muy rápido, Gaara iba manejando suave cuando vio que ustedes se fueron hacia un lado en la carretera, gracias al cielo él logró maniobrar mejor el auto y esquivar la piedra rápido, fue horrible al ver que ustedes se metieron contra la montaña. Todo pasó muy rápido desde ese momento. Él no volvió a aparecer.

Empecé a sentir pánico, pero por encima del pánico estaba el odio. Quise poder tenerlo en frente y matarlo, por su culpa pasó todo esto, por su culpa Sasuke ha sufrido mucho, por su culpa por poco olvido todo y por su maldita culpa mi vida se puso de cabeza en todos los sentidos.

-Quiero matarlo, Ino, está destruyendo mi vida. –Estaba apretando los puños de la frustración.

¿Papá sabrá de esto?

Claro… ellos deben saber algo de él, quizás por eso han estado aún peor. ¿Pero entonces por qué demonios siguen con la antipatía hacia Sasuke?, a menos que ellos piensen que él quiso hacerme daño y que por su culpa estoy aquí. Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío, pero todo iba tomando forma.

-¿Dónde están Naruto e Hinata?

-No les permití congelar sus estudios, les estoy informando de tus avances cada que Sasuke lo hace conmigo. Gaara está en el hotel, lo dejé dormido y me vine apenas leí el mensaje. Hablando de él, ¿dónde está? No me dijo que habías recordado.

-Porque no lo sabe. Todo fue muy rápido, él vino y estuvo un rato pero entonces salió a buscarme algo de comer y, cuando se fue, fue que empecé a recordar todo.

-Se pondrá muy feliz. Él ha sido el que lo ha pasado peor, Sakura. Ha estado realmente mal. No ha querido comer, incluso un día tuvieron que inyectarle suero y vitaminas porque no estaba comiendo. Gaara lo regañó muchas veces por eso. –Eso me sorprendió y la tristeza se incrementó a tal punto que maldije a Kabuto mil veces en mi cabeza. _Y que Dios me perdone._

Suspiré muchas veces para calmar el dolor e Ino me abrazó murmurando un "te extrañaba", le dije que no me hiciera llorar y me ayudó a sacar algo de ropa. Me metí a bañar y logré refrescarme mucho, el agua caliente me estaba ayudando a calmar el dolor de cabeza y las ideas.

Me vestí y me senté un rato con Ino mientras me contaba algunas cosas que estaban pasando entre el pelirrojo y ella. Todo iba bien entre ellos.

Sentí que la puerta se abría y un Sasuke con cuatro envases de comida estaba entrando. Se me nubló la vista y me levanté de un sopetón a abrazarlo.

Él se sorprendió y supe que vio por encima de mi hombro a Ino asentir, porque soltó las bolsas con cuidado en el mesón a su lado y me abrazó muy fuerte. Enterró su cabeza en mi cuello y murmuró un "te habías tardado mucho en regresar."

Me separé un poco de él y noté que Ino se había salido de la habitación. Lo besé y sentí que volvía a estar en casa. Era un beso suave pero largo. Me estaba acariciando suavemente la cintura y tuve deseos de no separarme nunca de él. Duramos así largo rato hasta que fue él quien se despegó de mí.

-Hasta que al fin volviste, un día más e iba a considerar seriamente irme al manicomio. –Sasuke estaba bromeando. Sus ojos volvieron a brillar y me vi reflejada en ellos.

-Lamento haberme demorado. –Susurré aún inmersa en su mirada.

Me separé de él al escuchar el toque en la puerta. Pensé que era Ino pero la doctora Zuly estaba entrando y no vi sorpresa en su rostro al encontrarnos abrazados. Más bien vi felicidad y, para mi completa sorpresa, abrazó a Sasuke.

Se me desencajó la mandíbula.

-Nona, muchas gracias por cuidar de Sakura. –Le dijo él a ella.

-Fue un placer, Sakura logró despertar mucho cariño en mí, tanto como tú. –Y luego me abrazó a mí.

Me contó que era una vieja amiga de la abuela de Sasuke y que cuando ésta había fallecido, ella tomó un papel muy parecido en Sasuke. Estaba sorprendida y feliz. Aunque…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, nona? –Me hice la enojada. Esa pequeña señora era completamente adorable.

-No podía, hija, era demasiado para ti. –Se veía apenada, pero feliz por mí. _Por nosotros._

Se quedó un rato más mientras me contaba que el doctor Hachi ya estaba enterado de mi situación y que estaba mucho más tranquilo. Que dentro de una hora, más o menos, vendría a hacerme unos exámenes para saber si todo está en orden. Durante todo ese tiempo estuvimos comiendo –él y yo, ella no quiso comer-.

Cuando la doctora se fue, Ino entró seguida de Gaara. Éste al verme me abrazó y dijo, que si me tardaba unos días más, íbamos a ser dos internados en esta clínica. Se ganó con eso una mirada refunfuñante de sasuke y me sentí en mi hogar.

_Porque el hogar no es el lugar, sino la familia con la que estés._

Pasó la hora mientras todos comíamos y una enfermera entró y me llevó a una sala de exámenes. El doctor Hachi tuvo una pequeña charla conmigo y me chequeó con varios aparatos. Dijo que todo estaba bien pero que debía tratar de evitar emociones fuertes, porque mi corazón estaba muy agitado. Me dijo que podía salir con mis amigos a dar una vuelta y respirar aire puro, eran las 3:00pm y dijo que debía regresar a las 6:00pm, ni un minuto más tarde. Le agradecí y me devolví a la habitación.

Los tres seguían allí y les conté lo que me dijo el médico. Les dije que no podía alejarme mucho y que no debía agitarme demasiado.

Sasuke puso cara de decepcionado e Ino no dudó en reír. _Por poco olvido lo pervertidos que eran…_

Salimos de la clínica e Ino quiso ir al hotel un segundo a buscar algo. Gaara me contó que estaban en habitaciones separadas y no me sorprendía, los papás de ella ya debían estar enterados de todo y, pese a que les caía bien el pelirrojo, no permitían _ése tipo de cosas. _

Al llegar, Gaara le dio la llave de su habitación a Sasuke para que se diera un baño y le dijo que podía ponerse algo de su ropa. Éste aceptó alegando que lo necesitaba, y después de darme un beso en los labios, entró. A dos puertas más estaba la de Ino y la acompañamos.

Ella estaba arreglando algo en la maleta mientras se daba una ducha rápida, ya había pasado tiempo suficiente para que Sasuke estuviera listo y decidí ir a verlo.

Salí de la habitación de Ino dejando a un Gaara con cara de ternura pero un brillo perverso en los ojos, _pervertido_, pensé. Toqué la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Sasuke y éste abrió a los dos segundos envuelto en una toalla a la cintura -mal puesta-. Estaba aún mojado y para nada vestido.

Muchas imágenes de nosotros en una cama, sudados y jadeando, corrieron por mi mente. Y supe que él estaba recordando lo mismo, lo veía en sus ojos. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me senté en la cama. Ahogué un grito y desvié la mirada al ver que se quitaba la toalla y sentí su risa.

-No es gracioso, Sasuke. El doctor dijo que nada de emociones fuertes y tú te desnudas frente a mí. Pudiste haber avisado, por l… -Me interrumpió al agacharse frente a mí y tomarme de la barbilla.

Me confundí al ver su mirada divertida y su sonrisa burlona. Y fue ahí que noté que llevaba un bóxer negro puesto. Me sonrojé de la vergüenza. Y él me besó.

-No te quiero en coma de nuevo, ángel. –Me besó mientras decía cada palabra. Me estaba empezando a dar calor.

-Pudiste haberme avisado que tenías ropa interior, en vez de abrir la puerta con la toalla enrollada en tu cintura y luego quitarla de un tirón. –Lo vi alzar una ceja. Aún estaba agachado frente a mí.

-¿Preferías que abriera la puerta, sin saber a quien le abría, estando en bóxer?

Me volví a avergonzar, y mi pequeño mal humor estaba amenazando con volver, al imaginarme a cualquier otra chica viendo a mi pelinegro semidesnudo.

Antes de poder responder sentí que se levantaba y me llevaba con el, me estampó contra su torso y me besó. Tenía una mano en mi cintura y otra en mi cuello. Este era un beso diferente a los anteriores, demandante, fuerte y sentí la tensión sexual crecer entre nosotros.

Justo en este momento sentí la necesidad de estar envuelta en las sábanas con él.

_Nada de emociones fuertes. _Las palabras del doctor llegaron a mi mente, pero las hice a un lado tan rápido como llegaron.

Lo necesitaba. Lo había extrañado demasiado.

Pasé mis manos por todo su torso descubierto arrasando con cada gota de agua en su cuerpo. Sentí su lengua jugar con la mía y el cosquilleo en mi vientre me hizo temblar un poco. Él lo sintió y me sostuvo más fuerte, con ambas manos, la cintura.

Me elevó del suelo al poco rato y me subió a la cómoda con espejo que proporcionaba el hotel –tumbando todo a su paso-. Llevaba puesto un pantalón de tela suave y una ligera blusa. Blusa que estaba empezando a levantar.

Sentí que la quitaba y mis manos me picaban por tener algo que quitarle, pero él estaba_ casi_ desnudo. Me besó los senos por encima del sostén y me sentí desfallecer cuando acarició con los dientes uno de mis pezones por encima de la tela.

Le estaba acariciando la espalda y bajé hasta tomarle las nalgas. Escuché un jadeo seguido de una leve risa por su parte y me volvió a besar. Mordí su labio inferior y quise meter la mano en la parte delantera de su bóxer, pero no me lo permitió.

-Nada de emociones fuertes, ángel. –Estaba jadeando un poco, y pese a haberme dicho eso, no se alejó ni un paso de mí.

En vez de responder le pasé las piernas por la cintura, atrayéndolo a mí, pegándolo a mi cintura y deseando sentir más de él. Lo besé.

Estaba acariciando mi espalda cuando lo sentí tomar el broche de mi sostén y justo cuando estaba por abrirlo, tocaron a la puerta y por poco salto del lugar cayendo al suelo.

Sasuke me sostuvo a tiempo y me ayudó a bajarme murmurando un -ya voy- algo fuerte.

Sea quien sea deseaba cortarle el cuello. Estaba completamente excitada. Joder…

Pero no pude evitar reír un poco.

Él no estaba mejor. Sentí pena por él.

_Al menos yo no debía lidiar con una erección._

* * *

¿Les gustó?, ya se están aclarando muchas cositas, ¿verdad?. Espero que les haya gustado.

Les quería contar que subí dos one shot más *pone cara de emoción* ¿ven por qué digo que estoy inspirada?, son dos sasusaku. Uno es la adaptación al Naruhina que subí aquella vez, me aconsejaron que lo adaptara al Sasusaku y bueno, ahí está. Se llama Butterfly. Y otro que es algo trágico y seguro me odiarán si lo leen, pero me pareció una buena historia y decidí compartirla con ustedes, se llama Broken Heart. Ojalá les gusten si los leen y me dejen saber por medio de los reviews sus opiniones:3

¡De nuevo muchas gracias por leer!

_**Respondiendo a sus comentarios:**_

**melilove, **¡aaaah!, hola:3 ¡muchas gracias por leer!, que bueno que te gusta la historia. A mi me encanta como es Sasuke con Saku pues aquí tengo la conti, ojalá te haya gustado:3 ¿lloraste?, bueno, yo no llegué a lagrimear pero sí me sentí algo mal cuando escribí la parte de Sakura teniendo 13 años t.t Que rico, te de frutos rojos *babas* ya me antojaste. De nuevo gracias, nos vemos en la conti, un abrazo gigante para ti. **  
**

**GenesisSakuritax, **¡Hola, génesis!, muchas gracias por todas esas cosas bonitas que me has dicho, qué emoción! aquí traje la conti, espero te haya gustado:3 un abrazo enorme hasta allá:3

**Ahora sí, nos vemos en el próximo capi:3**


	11. Chapter 11

Holaaaaa por aquí *abrazo virtual para todos* ¿cómo están? ¿cómo pasaron las pequeñas vacaciones?, espero que muy bien.

Aquí traje la conti c: espero que les guste.

También quería contarles que escribí un fic bastante corto, de 5 capis, se llama "**¿Crees en los ángeles, Sasuke-kun?"** el jueves subí el primer capítulo y ahorita el segundo, fue una idea que surgió de la nada (como todos mis fics) y me gustaría que lo leyeran y me dejaran saber si les gusta c:

Ah... agarren sus palomitas chicas, que se viene el lemon *corre a buscar el tazón*

Ahora sí, nos leemos al final:3

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Sasuke estaba frustrado cuando se metió de nuevo al baño, y aunque tenía la risa atorada en la garganta, debía admitir que yo también lo estaba.

Cuando fui a abrir la puerta me encontré a una Ino algo sonriente y mirando hacia todas las esquinas habidas y por haber en la habitación. Y yo sabía lo que estaba buscando. La fulminé con la mirada.

-¿Qué buscas, Ino?

-Menos mal que las miradas no matan, pelirrosa, porque ya yo estaría muerta. ¿Puedo pasar? –Estuve a punto de cerrarle la puerta en las narices cuando recordé que no debía hacerlo. En cambio, me hice a un lado y la dejé pasar.

-¿Dónde está Gaara?

-Fue a recepción a solucionar algo de su habitación, creo que tenía que ver con la cama o algo así. –Miré hacia la enorme cama en el centro de la habitación y me volví hacia ella.

-¿Ya la rompieron? –Alcé una ceja y fue mi turno de sonreír con sorna. La vi encogerse de hombros.

-No es mi culpa que sea de mala calidad. –Me empecé a reír de su descaro.

Escuchamos la puerta del baño abrirse y temí que Sasuke saliera en ropa interior. Para mi paz mental, no fue así. Salió poniéndose la camisa y secándose la cabellera.

Antes de poder decir o hacer algo, Gaara entró por la puerta y dijo que todo estaba solucionado.

Agradecí el que Ino no hiciera referencia a mi sonrojada cara.

Quedamos en ir a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial que estaba a dos cuadras de la clínica, no debía alejarme demasiado. El tiempo pasó muy rápido y aunque no sabía si podía tomar café, no pude negarme ese placer.

Ino y Gaara nos dejaron en la clínica casi a las 6:00pm y después de unos minutos discutiendo con ellos, logré que se fueran a descansar.

Ese sí que había sido un día muy largo.

Llegamos a mi habitación y Sasuke insistió en que debía tratar de descansar.

-Quédate un rato, aún es temprano para andar durmiendo. –Omití el que tenía un leve dolor de cabeza.

Lo vi acercarse a la cama y le di espacio para que se siente a mi lado. Tomé su mano. Lo sentí sonreír y lo vi apenado.

-Siento lo de ésta tarde, me dejé llevar por el momento y por poco me olvido de todo.

-Y yo lamento el que nos hayan interrumpido, Sasuke. Quizás no recordaba nada pero mi cuerpo nunca te olvidó. –Alzó una ceja.

-¿Sólo tu cuerpo? –Reí

-También mi corazón, tonto, pero todo era confuso. –Bajé la mirada y me abrazó.

Lo besé. Duramos un rato besándonos hasta que se detuvo cuando metí mi mano por debajo de su camisa, en la espalda.

-No es momento de hacer esto y no me apetece otra ducha fría, ángel. Será mejor que descanses.

Me frustré y le hice un puchero. El sólo sonrió, me besó otro poco y salió de ahí.

Estaba cansada, pero no tenía nada de sueño, tampoco hambre _-debió ser el café-._ Decidí ir al consultorio del doctor Hachi. Lo encontré revisando unas placas.

_Y pensar que en un futuro yo estaré haciendo eso_. Sonreí.

-Hola, Sakura, es bueno verte puntual. –Alcé una ceja, debían ser las 7:00pm- una de las enfermeras me avisó que habías regresado junto a Sasuke a las 6:00pm. No había ido a verte aún para darte chance a descansar, pero veo que no lo haces. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero del resto me siento bien, el píe casi no me duele y puedo caminar bien, los mareos no han vuelto, aún.

-Es normal que tengas dolor de cabeza, a las 8:00pm te toca la pastilla, no te colocaré nada más. Los exámenes arrojaron que tus valores están bien y tu corazón está estable. Puede que en pequeñas ocasiones lleguen a tu mente un montón de recuerdos agrupados y te llenes de dolor, pero es normal y no siempre pasa.

-Ya me pasó. –Respondí.

-Lo sé, pero ya recordaste todo, o al menos eso creo y es lo importante. Ve a descansar, Sakura, ha sido un día muy largo. –Él estaba sonriendo pero me estaba acusando con los ojos, ignoré su mirada y salí de ahí tras agradecerle.

Regresé a la habitación y me puse a ver televisión mientras esperaba la pastilla. Llegó a las 8:20pm. Me duché y me volví a acostar.

Eran las 10:00pm cuando ya me estaba mareando, _pero de dar vueltas en la cama._

Estaba inquieta y todo mi cuerpo estaba caliente. Cerraba los ojos y todo lo que hacía era ver a Sasuke y sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo.

Me levanté de ahí sin aguantar más y salí de la habitación. Me encaminé con sumo cuidado de ser vista a la otra ala de ese lugar, deseando buscar las habitaciones en donde debía estar Sasuke.

Le pregunté a dos enfermeras y tras darle una charla sobre mi hermano (inserte aquí el sarcasmo) me indicaron y llegué. Eran como unas 20 habitaciones, muy juntas y a simple vista pequeñas.

-¿Dónde estás, Sasuke? –susurré al vacío. Ya estaba aquí, no me echaría para atrás.

Me escondí pálida cuando vi a la doctora Zuly salir de una de las habitaciones y recé para que no me viera.

No corrí con tanta suerte. Se paró justo delante de mí, negando con su cabeza y entregándome un pequeño carnet/pase para estar en ese lugar, tenía su foto y sus datos. La miré sorprendida y sin entender.

-Habitación 17, tienes hasta las 12:00am, si llegas a caer en coma de nuevo, ahorcaré a mi nieto. –Me guiñó el ojo y siguió su camino.

_Me caía bien esa señora._

-Gracias, nona, muchas gracias –Le agradecí aún cuando estaba unos pasos lejos de mí y la oí reír levemente.

Me encaminé hacia la puerta con el número 17 en ella y toqué. Nadie respondía. Decidí entrar. Abrí un poco la puerta y asomé la cabeza. Sasuke estaba sentado con unos audífonos puestos y me daba la espalda.

Entré con cuidado y cerré con seguro.

Si alguien me veía en ésta habitación, no sólo yo corría el riesgo de un regaño, a Sasuke podían echarlo y a la doctora Zuly le echarían una charla muy larga.

Lo abracé por la espalda y él por poco se cae conmigo atrás. Empecé a reír y lo vi empalidecer mientras se sacaba sus audífonos. Dejé la sonrisa.

-Lo siento, yo… -Me interrumpió girándose a mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí, ángel? –lucía asustado.

-No podía dormir y decidí venir a verte y me encontré a la señora Zuly allá afuera y me dio esto –le mostré el pase, sin saber para qué servía- y bueno, aquí estoy. Lo siento si te asusté. –Suspiré- te extrañaba.

Lo oí suspirar y luego sonrió.

-Nona no cambia. ¿Alguien te vio entrar aquí? –Negué con la cabeza, él se vio aliviado y me estrechó entre sus brazos-. Ven aquí. Yo también te extraño, llevo extrañándote mucho tiempo.

Me separé de él y vi sus ojos. Esas piedras azabaches, hermosas y brillantes, que tanto amaba mirar. Al rato me besó, muy suave, sin prisas y me senté a ahorcajadas sobre él.

-Ángel… -lo detuve. Quería hacer esto.

-Si lo hacemos algo lento, y con tranquilidad, quizás mi corazón no se acelere tanto. –Lo besé entre cada palabra y él sonrió.

-¿Lento y con calma? Eso no pega contigo –Se estaba burlando de mí, y no pude evitar reír.

-Te quiero. –Le susurré sobre los labios y no esperé su respuesta.

Estuvimos mucho rato así, besándonos, acariciándonos, tocándonos. Hasta que lo sentí acostarme y apoyar un poco de peso en mí. Me besó el cuello y se sentó entre mis piernas.

Me quitó el ligero pantalón que me había puesto y se quiso quitar su camisa, lo atraje hacía mí.

-Déjame hacerlo yo. –Le besé los hombros y le quité la camisa. Acaricié con las yemas de los dedos cada rincón de su espalda y lo sentí estremecerse.

Me volvió a besar y fue bajando por mi cuello mientras que con sus manos –a como podía- me acariciaba la cintura. Tomó el dobladillo de la camisa y me miró a los ojos.

Me sorprendió que me soltara la prenda y se acostara en mi pecho. _Estaba oyendo mi corazón._

Miré su mueca de disgusto cuando volvió a mirarme.

-Está muy acelerado, ángel.

-No te atrevas a detenerte, Sasuke, por favor. Estoy bien. –Me enterneció su preocupación y tomé su rostro con ambas manos y lo besé.

Cambié de posición con él y lo dejé acostado conmigo encima.

-Siempre has preferido arriba. –Susurró. Besé su cuello.

-Desde aquí veo todo mejor.

Me quité yo misma mi camisa y sentí que se elevaba un poco para abrazarme y tumbarme en su pecho, nos estábamos besando muy intensamente, aún cuando sabía que debía parar. _Por lo menos para respirar._

Me soltó el broche del sostén y me sentí libre al sacarlo de mis brazos. Me separó un poco de él y ahogó un suspiro. Me soltó las caderas para tomar mis senos con ambas manos y masajearlos. Gemí, se sentía a mil años luz desde la última vez que estuve con él.

Fue peor al sentir que los tomaba con la boca. Los besaba, los mordía y se daba vida con los pezones. Me sentí desfallecer, juraba que llegaría así no más.

Me soltó los senos y ya estaba jadeando cuando escuché su susurro.

-Te he extrañado demasiado.

-Yo también, Sasuke, yo… también. -Y era cierto. Aún cuando no lo recordaba, muy en el fondo, sabía que lo quería... y que lo necesitaba.

Metió los pulgares en el elástico de mis bragas y jugó un poco con esa delicada parte de piel. Lo besé en los labios, en los hombros, bajé por los brazos y por todo el pecho hasta su ombligo.

Vio mis claras intenciones y negó con la cabeza.

-No. –Afirmó con las palabras. Me sentía una pequeña niña siendo regañada, pero le hice caso, quizás era demasiado.

Me hizo levantarme y se levantó el también.

Fue al pequeño baño del cuarto y sentí que abría un bolso. Regresó con un condón en la mano y lo dejó al lado de la cama. Yo seguí de píe y me tomó de la cintura y me abrazó.

Me llenó de besos la cara, el pecho y siguió bajando hasta quedar sobre sus talones mientras bajaba las braguitas con él.

Gracias al cielo me dio por depilarme ayer.

Me besó mi intimidad tan intensamente que sentía que me iba a desmayar, hasta que gemí audiblemente y me sostuve del buró. Él se levantó y me besó callando con él mis gemidos.

-No deben oírte, ángel. –Lucía divertido mientras se lamía los labios. No repliqué a su burla.

-Vas demasiado vestido, Sasuke. –Y antes de poder meter la mano en su ropa interior, ya él se la había quitado.

Bajé la mano y acaricié su miembro, arriba y abajo… disfruté de ver su cara de placer hasta que me detuvo y me acostó en la cama. Iba a quejarme, quería ir arriba, cuando lo sentí morder mi oreja y susurrar.

-Si vas arriba, Sakura, no podré callar tus gemidos y estaremos en problemas. –Touché.

Lo dejé hacer y luego de besarme un rato más, sentí que abría el paquete del condón y se lo ponía.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás segura? –Me suplicó con la mirada una respuesta afirmativa y no dudé en asentir y besarlo.

Se apoyó en sus rodillas y codos mientras que entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos, a cada lado de mi cabeza. Se situó en mi entrada y empujó.

Gemí y me besó. Y reí. Reí bajito pero con todas las ganas que tenía.

Entraba y salía con calma de mí y sé que disfrutó mis movimientos inconscientes al querer ir más rápido.

Llegué antes que él y me sentí en una nube por largo rato. Lo sentí llegar luego de unos minutos más y no aflojó sus manos en las mías ni me soltó.

Me besó al poder tomar un respiro y me susurró muchas veces al oído lo mucho que me quería, lo mucho que me necesitaba.

Salió de mí y suspiré. Me cargó y se encaminó al baño, se duchó y me duchó con suma delicadeza, acariciando con el jabón mis pechos hinchados y mis nalgas.

Cuando salimos se vistió y yo hice lo mismo.

Me abrazó y me sentó en sus piernas.

-¿Te sientes bien? Déjame oír. –Y volvió a escuchar mi desbocado corazón. Fue la misma historia.

Lo besé. No me cansaba de esto.

-Estoy bien, Sasuke. Estoy bien cuando estoy contigo.

Duramos así un largo rato hasta que lo oí ahogar un bostezo y yo miré el reloj en la mesita. Las 11:57pm. Empalidecí.

Salté de las piernas de Sasuke, diciéndole que no debía llegar después de la media noche y me despedí de él con un beso y un te quiero. Lo sentí reír y me llamó cenicienta.

Salí de ahí viendo a todos lados y no se veía nadie.

Cuando iba caminando de regreso a la habitación, me entró un escalofrío por toda la espalda y me giré. No había nadie, pero me sentía observada.

_Creo que me estoy volviendo paranoica. _

Apuré el paso y me fui directo al consultorio de la doctora Zuly. Allí estaba ella, cansada y revisando papeles como loca. Cuando me vio no dudó en sonreír.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Ella también me estaba acusando con la mirada.

-Bien. –Ella sólo rió y me abrazó. Le entregué el pase que me dio, le pregunté sobre él y dijo que era por precaución, si alguien me veía, yo podía mostrar el carnet de ella y alegar que la buscaba. Debía admitir que eso fue bastante inteligente, porque era precisamente lo que hubiese hecho.

-Gracias por ayudarme, nona. –Le sonreí sincera.

-No es nada, niña, ahora luces feliz. Despeinada y sonrojada, pero feliz. –Sentí que toda la sangre se acumulaba en mi rostro y lo confirmé al verla reír. Me despedí de ella con otro abrazo y regresé a mi habitación.

Me tumbé en la cama y ahogué un grito de felicidad. Estaba ciertamente feliz. Pero el cansancio me estaba matando, apagué todo salvo una pequeña lámpara que estaba a mi lado y no alumbraba tanto. Cerré los ojos.

Cuando estaba a punto de caer en el sueño, sentí que la puerta se abría. Era muy tarde para que alguna enfermera viniera, así que debía ser Sasuke. Me hice la dormida.

Lo sentí acercarse a mí y darme un beso en los labios. Pero no olía como Sasuke, ni me besó con la misma dulzura como lo hacía él.

Abrí los ojos de inmediato y al segundo una mano estaba tapando mi boca mientras que la otra me inmovilizaba.

-¿Qué pasa, muñeca? ¿No me extrañas?

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Ojalá les haya gustado:3

**_Respondiendo a sus lindos reviews:_**

**Aoi-Hatake.n.26**, Hola!C: jajajaja sí, pero ya aquí no los puse a sufrir tanto. Espero te haya gustado éste capi;3 nos leemos, un abrazo:3

**reikotakashima**, aquí la traje, muchas gracias por leer y comentar:3 ¡abrazo!

**GenesisSakuritax**, ¡Gracias!, espero éste te haya gustado:3 abrazo.

**HachikoG**, Holaaaa! Muchas gracias, aquí traje la conti:3 ojalá te haya gustado. Sí, Sasuke enamorado es taaaaan lindo, yo quiero uno así T_T gracias por leer y comentar:3 ¡abrazo!

**Aleli-chan,** Hola Aleli-chan, muchas gracias por leer y comentar el fic:3 aquí traje la conti, espero te guste. Vi tu review en **Cerezo,** ¡muchas gracias!, tengo otras historias cortas por ahí, ojalá las leas y te gusten:3 un gran abrazo, nos leemos.

Y a todos los demás, muchas gracias por leer y dedicar un segundo de su lindo tiempo a dar fav y follow a mi historia, me ponen super contenta! o/o

Nos leemos en el próximo capi (o en alguna otra historia loca que se pase por mi cabeza -sí, ya tengo otra pequeña idea- jajaja), espero poder actualizar el sábado -si la universidad no me consume t.t-, abrazos para todos, adiós:3


	12. Chapter 12

¡Aquí estoy! Volví como prometí, y les prometo tratar de subir la continuación el próximo sábado. (Si investigación de operaciones me deja) ¿Alguien ha visto esa materia?, sino, pues menudas suertudas. Es la cosa más horrenda que me ha tocado ver en toda la carrera.

Les quería contar que ya terminé de subir todos los capítulos de mi otro corto fic, ya está terminado, por si quieren leerlo.

Ahora, volviendo al tema. Yo que ustedes me busco un pote de helado mientras leo el capítulo, porque se viene fuerte y emocionante -o eso pienso yo-

Y cuando lleguen al final... no vayan a querer matarme.

* * *

**Capítulo 12.**

No sé si es el miedo, los nervios o el sueño que tenía antes, pero me quedé completamente congelada.

Tardé dos segundos en procesar lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Kabuto.

Me espabilé y forcejee todo lo que pude pero había quedado cansada y él era más fuerte que yo.

Decidí calmarme. _Respira, Sakura, respira._

-Eso es, preciosa, eso es. Mantén la calma, no queremos que nadie te escuche gritar como loca y que a tu lindo novio le pase algo. –Veneno.

Abrí los ojos todo lo que pude y mi corazón empezó a golpear muy fuerte en mi pecho. Apreté los puños y me obligué a no mover ni un dedo.

-¿Te divertiste cogiendo con tu pelinegro? –No respondí- Responde, perra. –Apretó mucho mi mandíbula y aguanté el dolor. Negué con la cabeza, ¿qué se supone que debo responder?

Kabuto estaba loco y enfermo y yo estaba a su merced.

El botón de emergencia estaba muy lejos de mí y de todos modos él tenía mi cuerpo inmovilizado.

-Estoy seguro, por tus patéticos gemidos, que la pasaste bien, pero como todo en la vida es un equilibrio, yo debo cambiar eso. –Sonrió malévolo y se situó encima de mí. Eso bastó para que todo dentro de mí hiciera explosión.

Mi corazón estaba a mil por hora y me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza.

-Ahora voy a quitar la mano de tu boca y yo espero que seas inteligente y no grites, al fin y al cabo nadie te oiría gritar y yo no puedo hacer esto bien con una mano tapando tu dulce boca ¿Entiendes? –Asentí frenéticamente.

Lo hizo. Quitó su mano de mi rostro y colocó mis manos por encima de mi cabeza y las sujetó con su mano izquierda, mientras que la derecha empezó un tour por mi cuerpo.

Subió mi camisa casi hasta el cuello y bajó un poco mi brasier, sentí asco y mordí mi labio inferior para no gritar.

-Déjame, no me toques, imbécil. –No planeaba hablarle pero fue todo lo que pude aguantar mientras me tocaba los senos con su asquerosa mano.

Ignoró mi forcejeo y decidió irse a mi pantalón luego de acomodar de nuevo en su sitio el bracier. Era de elástico y muy suave, y me maldije internamente por no ponerme algo más difícil de sacar.

Se despegó un poco de mi vientre para poder bajar un poco el pantalón y aproveché para clavarle mi rodilla en su parte más sensible. Lo hice más de tres veces y escuché un "púdrete" junto a un jadeo de dolor y lo otro que sentí fue que me volteaba la cara de muchas cachetadas que me dio.

Sentí sangre salir de mi nariz y ya no aguanté las lágrimas. Me estaba lastimando en todos los sentidos posibles.

Bajó casi completamente mi pantalón y desee estar con Sasuke en la otra parte del mundo.

-Pensé que eras más inteligente, muñeca, pero me equivoqué. –Estaba jadeando- ¿Creíste que no me iba a cobrar el haberme mandado a la cárcel? ¿Ah? –Me agarró muy fuerte del cabello y me obligó a mirarlo. –Eres una perra, una completa perra y te lo haré pagar.

Trató de abrir mis piernas. Me resistí pero temí que me golpeara de nuevo.

_Sasuke…_

Terminó de abrir mis piernas, aún con el pantalón guindando de mis tobillos, y traté de desconectar mi mente del momento, como se supone que describen en algunos libros o en una que otra película, pero no podía hacerlo, estaba muy consiente de lo que iba a pasar.

El dolor de cabeza se iba juntando con los mareos y decidí respirar otro poco. No quería desmayarme ni volver a caer en coma.

Miré hacia un lado y vi la hora, casi las 2:00am. Cerré los ojos cuando sentí sus dedos en mis bragas y… se detuvo.

Y los dos miramos al mismo tiempo hacia la puerta. Abrí los ojos de la impresión.

Se escuchaban voces afuera y abrí la boca para gritar, sólo que él fue más rápido y me detuvo. Forcejee muy fuerte pero no servía de nada.

Agudicé el oído y escuché al doctor Hachi hablar con varias personas.

¿Esos no son…? ¡Mis padres!

No pude escuchar más porque todo quedó en silencio y luego las voces aumentaron su volumen y pude escuchar a Sasuke discutir junto a ellos.

_Sasuke…_

Salté del sitio cuando sentí a Kabuto apretar mis muñecas y halar mi cabello para mirarlo.

-Llegas a gritar y te juro que… -No pudo terminar la frase cuando se abrió la puerta de repente.

Ambos miramos hacia ella y Sasuke se detuvo abruptamente a mirar la escena. Atrás de él estaba papá junto al doctor y mamá venía más allá.

Sasuke fue el primero en reaccionar, casi al mismo tiempo que Kabuto. Este agarró una navaja del buró _-¿de dónde había salido eso?-_ y la puso en mi cuello. Sasuke se detuvo.

-Maldito hijo de puta, ¡suéltala! –Lucía colérico y traté de imaginar lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Miré a mi padre y estaba en shock. Sasuke continuó con la sarta de gritos.

-La llegas a lastimar y te buscaré en el fin del mundo si es necesario y te cortaré en muchas partes para que los lobos se coman tu maldito cuerpo. –Sentí el agarre agudizarse y escuché la risa de Kabuto tronar en mis oídos.

-Menudo engendro, ¿en serio crees que…? –Ésta vez fue papá el que lo interrumpió.

-Maldito, deja a mi hija en paz, malnacido. ¡Déjala! –Primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras de su boca. Miré a mamá, ésta parecía estar fuera de sí y el doctor Hachi ya no se veía por ninguna parte. _Traiga ayuda, por favor…_

-Cierra la boca, Kisashi. Yo hago lo que me de la puta gana con tu hija. Esto es culpa de ella, mírala, es una perra. –Apretó aún más el agarre y sentí el filo cortar parte de mi piel. –Ups. –Fue lo que dijo al sentir la sangre brotar de la herida.

Estaba muda, no podía hablar.

Miré a Sasuke a los ojos y se me nubló la vista por las lágrimas, él lucía conmocionado y muy molesto.

-Arreglemos esto como hombres, Kabuto, déjala a ella tranquila. –Escuché decir a Sasuke de forma muy calmada y con el reto reflejado en sus ojos. Papá lo miró de reojo y vi admiración y algo más en su mirada.

-Bien. –Fue la tosca respuesta de Kabuto antes de soltarme, hacerme caer en la cama de golpe y levantarse apuntando con la navaja hacia Sasuke mientras se acercaba. Acomodé a como pude mi ropa y me quedé pasmada en el sitio.

Sasuke se alejó un paso y empujó a papá fuera de la habitación, luego lo escuché dirigirse a mí, sin mirarme y sin darle espacio a papá para que pudiera entrar.

-Sakura, quiero que salgas de aquí. –No me inmuté- Fuera, ángel, sal de aquí. -¿Qué? ¿Pretendía que lo deje aquí dentro con Kabuto con una navaja en su mano?, estaba loco -¡Que salgas, Sakura, sal! –Me gritó y vi su mirada cargada de odio mientras Kabuto se partía de la risa.

-Ni siquiera puedes con ella, ¿ves?, necesita que le enseñen modales. –Se volteó hacia mí y eso bastó para que Sasuke le diera una patada en su estómago y lo mandara al suelo, pero Kabuto no soltó la navaja ni dejó de reír. Lucía enfermo y se me revolvió el estómago.

Salté de la cama y corrí por su lado. Me paré cerca de Sasuke y traté de agarrar su brazo para sacarlo de ahí. Él hizo lo mismo conmigo que con mi padre y me empujó a varios metros de la habitación para luego cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué? ¡NO! –Me acerqué de nuevo a la puerta para abrirla pero estaba cerrada con seguro. –Abre la puerta, Sasuke, ábrela. ¡Maldición! –Grité muy fuerte y sentí a papá agarrarme la cintura desde atrás para sacarme de ahí.

-Vamos, Sakura, debemos salir de aquí. –Eso me dejó en shock.

-¿qué demonios pasa contigo, papá? ¡Con un demonio! ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta de nada? -me solté de su agarre y me alejé de él. –Sasuke es la persona que más me ha cuidado en mi maldita vida y estás loco si crees que lo dejaré solo, allá adentro, luchando con el maldito acosador que por poco me viola, -de nuevo-. –Estaba jadeando y fue ahí que noté que habían muchas personas viendo el espectáculo. Enfermeras, doctores, hasta la doctora Zuly estaba algo alejada dándole agua a mamá.

-Lamento mucho que lo odies, porque yo lo amo, él nunca me haría daño y tú no te das cuenta de nada, porque mientras tú me dejabas sola con el imbécil de Kabuto, ¡él hacía todo lo posible por protegerme! –Me importaba poco la gente- Y si no harás nada por ayudarme a sacarlo de ahí, entonces vete y déjame en paz, no te necesito. –Me giré de nuevo hacia la puerta y escuché jadeos y un golpe sordo.

Golpee la puerta fuera de control. -¡Abre la maldita puerta, Sasuke! –Nada. No se escuchaba nada más que un jadeo, no reconocía de quien era. -¿Sasuke? ¡Sasuke! ¡Abre! ¡Maldición!

Papá se situó a mi lado y forcejeó la puerta, tratando de abrir el cerrojo pero no cedía.

Escuchamos mucho ruido subiendo por las escaleras y vislumbré muchos policías junto al doctor Hachi y otro médico. Les indiqué la puerta y nos echaron para atrás, lejos.

Uno de los policías disparó hacia el cerrojo y este salió volando en varios trozos. La puerta de abrió.

Como 6 policías armados entraron a la habitación junto a papá. Me hice espacio entre ellos, aún cuando mamá estaba gritando que saliera de ahí.

Lo que vi me dejó helada.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿quieren matarme mucho o poco por dejarlo así?

**¿Merece sus reviews?**

El sábado traeré la conti, serio que sí. Gracias por leer, comentar y darle fav/follow a esta historia. Se merecen muchos lindos abrazos.

_Respondiendo a sus lindos comentarios:_

Hola, **Aleli-chan**, de nuevo. Aquí la traje, como prometí. Y pues, a mi me gusta mantener este tipo de comunicación con mis lectoras c: así que siempre respondo a sus comentarios.

**Aoi-Hatake.n.26**, ¿me quedó bien el lemon?*-* gracias!

**GenesisSakuritax**, si bueno... me la ando dando de malota y aquí también las dejé con la intriga! jajaj, gracias por leer.

**reikotakashima**, ¡gracias!, aquí tienes la conti, y sí... lo es.

Y los demás, de nuevo, gracias.

Nos leemos!


	13. Chapter 13

¡Holaaaaa! Aquí volví con la conti, como prometí. La escribí anoche muy tarde, pero la escribí. Les había prometido que la subiría hoy y eso estoy haciendo:3

Gracias a todos por leer, nos estamos acercando al final y es taaaaaan nostálgico t.t todavía no puedo creer que ya esté terminando el fic. **Y todo gracias a ustedes y su linda motivación.**

Este es desde la perspectiva de Sasuke. Ojalá les guste.

Nos leemos al final.

* * *

**Capítulo 13.**

**-Sasuke-**

El mal presentimiento que empecé a sentir, desde que nona había entrado a mi habitación, no se ha querido ir de mi cuerpo, aún cuando hasta hace un rato volví a estar con Sakura. Estaba feliz por ello, pero la angustia no se iba y fruncí el ceño al recordar.

Me extrañé mucho cuando tocó a mi puerta y me alarmó con sus palabras.

_-Hijo, hay una cosa que te he querido decir desde ayer, pero con todas las cosas de Sakura, no he podido. –Hizo una pausa- Hay un hombre, de pelo blanco y algo desigual, con algunos tatuajes en sus brazos y perforaciones, parecía ser un hombre un tanto extraño y, para serte franca, no me gustó su apariencia. –Miraba el suelo con verdadera preocupación- pero lo que más me alarmó, fue el que preguntara por la niña Sakura. Dijo que era un viejo amigo suyo y que se enteró por fuentes confiables que había recuperado la memoria y deseaba verla. _

_-¿Qué? –Me alarmé. ¿Kabuto estaba intentando ver a Sakura? –Mierda, nona. –Me levanté de la cama estando fuera de control y revolviendo mi cabello._

_-¿Sabes quien es? –Ella se vio abrumada._

_-¿La vio? ¿Logró verla? –Ignoré su pregunta. Estaba desesperado. _

_-No, no. No le dije siquiera cual era su habitación, sólo dijo que vendría entre hoy y mañana para verla, pero no se volvió a aparecer y Sakura ha estado todo el día contigo. ¿Quién es? –Logré suspirar._

_-El maldito que nos hizo daño. –Ella ya sabía la historia así que preferí omitir entrar en detalles. –Gracias por no decirle nada, Nona, si vuelves a ver ese tipo, trata de sacarlo de aquí y avisarme. –Ella asintió y se despidió luego de prometerme que me mantendría informado._

Aún seguía preocupado, no era normal que Kabuto dijera algo y no lo cumpliera. Si dijo que vendría, entonces lo haría.

Y me puse a pensar, él no dijo hora exacta de visita así que… podría venir en cualquier momento.

Me levanté de un salto de la cama y salí de ahí. Debía ver si ella estaba bien, necesitaba verla.

Caminé por el pasillo desierto hasta que me topé con dos personas que hacía más de un mes que no veía. Fruncí el ceño. Este no era momento para cruzarme con los padres de Sakura, ella podría estar en peligro. El doctor Hachi había estado hablando con ellos, pero lo vi irse a su oficina. Estaba atrapado con mis suegros.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Kisashi fue el primero en hablar y, aunque decidí no perder el tiempo, sabía que no lograría sólo pasarlos de largo y entrar en la habitación de su hija.

-Sakura recuperó la memoria. –Eso los sorprendió. –Y puede que en estos moment… -Mebuki tomó la palabra interrumpiéndome.

-Te pedimos que te mantuvieras alejado de ella, Sasuke. –Estaba enojada y culpándome con la mirada.

-Lo sé, pero basta de todo esto. ¿Es que no lo han entendido aún?, amo a su hija y no podría hacerle daño nunca. Deben entenderlo, por favor. –Les supliqué con la mirada y llegué a escuchar un pequeño jadeo de la habitación de Sakura. Me adelanté hasta casi abrir la puerta cuando su padre me tomó del brazo, alejándome de ella. Me empecé a enojar.

-¡No quiero que te acerques más nunca a mi hija! No me importa cuanto digas que la amas, sé que le harás daño. –Él lucía verdaderamente preocupado de que hiriera a Sakura. Mebuki tomó la palabra.

-Fue tu culpa el que ella pasara por todo lo que pasara y no vam… -Me solté del agarre de Kisashi de manera muy brusca y le grité en la cara a Mebuki, al diablo con el respeto, me estaban acusando de cosas que jamás haría.

-No fue mi maldita culpa el haber tenido el accidente que tuvimos, Mebuki, y tú lo sabes. Viste la piedra, viste la amenaza. Es culpa suya –los señalé a ambos- que Sakura esté en el estado que está, por no saber cuidarla del imbécil que la acosa desde que tiene 10 años. –Tomé aire y bajé el tono de voz- Y fue tú culpa –señalé a Kisashi- el que ella se quedara sola con él, es tu maldita culpa que ella casi sea violada por tu maldito amigo. Así que no me vengas con culpas ajenas cuando todo lo que les he demostrado es que amo a Sakura y la protegeré de todo y de todos. –Hice una pausa y tomé aire. Ellos no respondieron, sólo me miraban asombrados.

Vi a varias enfermeras escondidas en algunas paredes y al doctor salir para ver el espectáculo que estábamos dando. Decidí bajar la voz y calmarme, lo último que necesitaba es que me volvieran a sacar de aquí.- Y justo en estos momentos Sakura puede estar en peligro, porque Kabuto volvió ayer, buscando ver a Sakura. –Los vi palidecer.

-¿Qué? –Kisashi susurró.

-Sí, eso. Pero ella está bien, no pudo verlo si quiera, yo me enteré hace unas horas y vengo a ver como está ella. –Ya estaba más calmado. De alguna forma u otra, ellos parecían haber reaccionado del trance en el que estaban.

-¿Cómo sabes que no se vieron? –Mebuki fue la que preguntó. Y decidí ser sincero.

-Porque ayer Sakura recuperó su memoria y pasó toda la tarde conmigo, con Ino y con Gaara. –Ellos guardaron silencio hasta que el padre de mi pelirrosa logró reaccionar y me tendió la mano.

-Creo que no tengo mucho más que decir, espero poder hablar de esto con más calma mañana por la mañana. Sé que estás aquí y que no has dejado a Sakura, Hachi me lo tuvo que decir. Así que… Gracias, pero debemos hablar largo y tendido, jovencito. –Le di la mano, suspirando de alivio, hasta que escuché un leve forcejeo dentro de la habitación de Sakura y noté la tensión en la mano de Kisashi.

En menos de un segundo había abierto la puerta y me quedé sin respiración al ver a Kabuto encima de Sakura, con la ropa casi fuera de su lugar.

Tardé un segundo en reaccionar y bastó que diera un paso hacia ellos para volver a detenerme. Kabuto la estaba amenazando con una navaja. Sentí asco por él y me contuve lo más que podía de no matarlo, he tenido las oportunidades justo en las manos y siempre acababa soltándose.

Ésta vez se había pasado de la raya.

-Maldito hijo de puta, ¡suéltala! –Le grité del desespero al reparar en los pantalones de Sakura guindar de sus tobillos, pantalones que yo había quitado hace una hora. Me hervía la sangre. -La llegas a lastimar y te buscaré en el fin del mundo si es necesario y te cortaré en muchas partes para que los lobos se coman tu maldito cuerpo. –Risa. Él sólo se empezó a reír y pude ver como Sakura pegó un salto de la impresión.

-Menudo engendro, ¿en serio crees que…? -Escuché a Kisashi interrumpirlo y gritarle cosas, yo sólo podía mirar a los ojos asustados de Sakura y se me revolvió el estómago.

-Cierra la boca, Kisashi. Yo hago lo que me de la puta gana con tu hija. Esto es culpa de ella, mírala, es una perra. –Al terminar de decir eso, la tomó más fuerte y… sangre- Me puse en alerta. ¡Mierda! La había cortado. Retuve el impulso de matarlo ahí mismo y preferí cambiar la estrategia. Necesitaba sacarla de aquí.

-Arreglemos esto como hombres, Kabuto, déjala a ella tranquila. –Le propuse en tono tranquilo y rogaba porque no se pusiera difícil.

-Bien. –Fue su asquerosa respuesta y me puse en alerta, logré dar medio suspiro. Soltó a Sakura de manera brusca y vi de reojo que se arreglaba la ropa. _Bien._ Kabuto me amenazó con la navaja, me mantuve quieto, necesitaba sacarla de aquí. Vi a Kisashi a mi lado, en alerta, y lo empuje fuera de la habitación, poniéndome ante ella, creo que escuché una queja y el gritar de Mebuki. Me dirigí a Sakura sin mirarla.

-Sakura, quiero que salgas de aquí. –No se movió.- Fuera, ángel, sal de aquí. –Seguía sin moverse y le di un rápido vistazo. -¡Que salgas, Sakura, sal! –Le grité desesperado porque me hiciera caso y sentí a Kabuto reírse. El muy maldito se estaba partiendo de la risa.

-Ni siquiera puedes con ella, ¿ves?, necesita que le enseñen modales. –Me hablaba a mí pero se dirigía de nuevo a ella y ya no me contuve. Le propiné una patada que lo mandó al suelo, pero no dejó de reír y estuve a punto de saltarle encima si no fuera porque Sakura se acercó de un salto a mí.

Evité su brazo y me hice a un lado para empujarla muy fuerte lejos de la habitación y la cerré. Escuché las maldiciones de ella y el tronar de sus puños en la puerta. Llegué a escuchar jadeos, gritos, a su papá y muchas otras cosas, pero nada de eso me importaba.

-Por fin te tengo donde quería, imbécil. –Me acerqué a él y seguía riéndose. Quise sentir lástima por su asquerosa apariencia, yo no era de lastimar a las personas, pero entonces recordé sus sucias manos en el cuerpo de mi novia y desee partirle las manos. Lo intenté.

Me situé encima de él, parado, un píe a cada lado de su cuerpo y lo sentí parar de reír y vacilar con la navaja entre sus dedos. Fue mi turno de sonreír.

-Te arrepentirás de haber nacido, te lo juro. –Y justo en el momento en que él agarró impulso para apuñalarme, le pisé la mano, tan fuerte que gritó de dolor. _Pero no fue suficiente._

Hice lo mismo con su otra mano, hasta dejársela inmóvil y me senté en su estómago.

-Esto es por ella. –Le di un puñetazo en la nariz y le iba a dar otro, cuando lo sentí hablar con calma.

-Que imbécil eres, Sasuke Uchiha, manchándote las manos por una mocosa estúpida que ha tenido toda su niñez tratando de meterse en mi cama. –Lo golpee, duro y conciso y cuantas veces pude.

-Eres un maldito hijo de puta. –Me levanté y busqué algo con la mirada para lastimarlo.

Me sorprendió con un fuerte golpe en la nuca y cortó mi hombro para luego sentir como me lanzaba al suelo y se situaba encima de mí. _¿Qué demonios?_

-¿Sorprendido? Peores palizas he recibido. –Estaba sonriendo- me sé defender y tengo tanto sedante en mi cuerpo, que no siento ni el frío ni el calor. ¿Sabes cómo es que salí de prisión antes de tiempo?, trabajé dentro de ella y aprendí todo lo que necesitaba saber de medicinas, enfermedades y _venenos. _Salí por buena conducta y por hacer trabajos auxiliares en la enfermería.

-Te voy a matar. –Le escupí en la cara.

-No si yo te mato primero. –No lo vi venir.

Me clavó la navaja en el hombro, hasta el fondo y sentí el dolor arrasar con mi fuerza. Sacó de su pierna una inyectadora cargada de un líquido color naranja y volví a escuchar a Sakura golpear la puerta. Su desespero me caló hondo. Tenía el hombro izquierdo inmovilizado y él parecía burlarse de mí.

Traté de quitármelo de encima pero era completamente imposible, la sangre salía a chorros de la herida y él lucía muy tranquilo mientras le daba leves golpes a la inyectadora.

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tarda en morir una persona que ha sido inyecta con este veneno?, ¿no? Pues te lo diré. Primero te paraliza, sientes entumecido el cuerpo, no puedes mover nada excepto los párpados. Luego, va por partes quemándote, empieza por las extremidades y acaba quemándote los órganos. ¿Sabes que significa eso? Que te está infectando cada parte de tu cuerpo, como un cáncer avanzado, hasta que lo primero que te mata es la lengua. Luego se te paralizan los ojos, dejas de escuchar y así, hasta que finalmente, se detiene tu corazón. Y eso, querido amigo, es lo que vas a sentir a partir de ahora. –Sacó la tapa de la inyectadora y el grito de Sakura me hizo sacar fuerzas para golpearle la muñeca. El veneno salió volando y aterrizó no muy lejos. Él se enfureció.

Me golpeó el rostro y se fue a por la inyección. Yo fui tras él, a como me permitió el hombro y lo alejé, tomando la inyectadora en mi mano. Él no se dio cuenta. Se volteó buscándola con la mirada, ya la escondí.

-La pateé lejos, imbécil. –Lo provoqué y se abalanzó sobre mí, lo abracé por los costados y le clavé con la mano izquierda –donde estaba el hombro lastimado- la inyectadora, y aguantando el dolor y su peso, le vacié el líquido.

Fue instantáneo. Se desplomó encima de mí y me arrastré hasta salir de debajo de él. Ya no escuchaba nada, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y los píes no me daban para ir hacia la puerta. Sentí que me iba a desmayar en cualquier momento hasta que el sonido de pasos y un disparo, me alarmó. _Sakura._

Al segundo se abrió la puerta y varios policías armados entraron junto a dos doctores, antes de desmayarme logré ver por encima de todo, la hermosa cabellera de Sakura abriéndose paso por la marea de gente y sonreí antes de que la oscuridad me consumiera.

Ella estaba bien.

Y ya Kabuto no nos podía hacer daño.

* * *

¡Por fin murió Kabuto! Estuvo emocionante, ¿verdad?

Como dije, estamos cerca del final.

**¿Merece sus reviews?**

_Respondiendo:_

**HachikoG,** oh por Dios, ¿MI historia es TU historia favorita? ¡Qué emoción! ¡GRACIAS! que locura dsaldhadh, me alegra que te guste, en serio, muchas gracias. Espero éste haya sido de tu agrado y bueno, ya ves, Sasuke está bien:3 saludos y un gran abrazo.

**reikotakashima,** aquí está la conti, ojalá te haya gustado, Sasuke está bien:3 jajaja, saludos.

**GenesisSakuritax,** lo sientoo t.t jajajaja, pero tenía que hacerlo, ya aquí pudieron ver lo que pasó entre los papás de Saku y Sasuke y la pelea. Ojalá te haya gustado, un gran abrazo.

**Aleli-chan,** no me tardé mucho:3 ¿te gustó éste capi? Sasuke está herido, lo sé, no me odies, pero por lo menos Kabuto ya no dará más problemas. Un gran abrazo.

_**¡Y los demás, también, gracias!**_

Nos leemos el próximo sábado o en otra historia:3


	14. Chapter 14

Hola, linduras. ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien.

Aquí les traje el capítulo 14, ojalá les guste. Ya aquí las dudas se aclaran.

¡Gracias a todos por leer!

* * *

**Capítulo 14.**

**-Sakura-**

Sangre. Había demasiada sangre esparcida por todo el cuarto que hasta hace unas horas estaba limpio. Mis cosas estaban por todos lados y algunas estaban manchadas con ese líquido rojo que tanto odiaba. Sangre.

_Sangre de Sasuke._

Grité mientras corría a socorrerlo, pero papá me mantuvo encerrada en sus brazos alejándome de él.

-¡Suéltame! –Estaba pataleando con todo lo que me daban las piernas. -¿qué no lo entiendes? Él está mal y… -Me sacó del cuarto mientras seguía gritando y me sentó en una silla que usaba la recepcionista.

-Basta, Sakura, cálmate. No lo dejaremos solo, pero por Dios, cálmate. De nada serviría que a los dos los internen y tú aún estás débil, una emoción así podría tumbarte y mandarte de nuevo al infierno y nadie quiere eso. –No dije nada, tenía la mirada fija en la habitación. Estaban examinando el cuerpo de Kabuto pero yo estaba al pendiente de Sasuke, sólo quería que estuviese bien. -¿Ya estás más calmada?, bien. Ahora te dejaré aquí e iré a ayudar a tu novio, ¿está bien? –Lo miré. Y abrí la boca de la sorpresa por haber dicho que era mi novio.

-¿Qué? –susurré.

-Que has estado tan encerrada en tu misma preocupación, que no te has dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Sasuke te salvó. Y lo entiendo y ya se lo agradeceré. Pero hablaremos de esto más tarde, ahora debo ir a ver en qué puedo ayudar. –Asentí por pura inercia. Sentía ganas de llorar, pero las lágrimas no acudían a mis ojos- Todo va a estar bien, Saku, lo prometo. –Me besó en la frente.

-Gracias, papá. –Le susurré y me quedé ahí, como una piedra, tratando de analizar todo lo que había pasado en las últimas 12 horas.

Vi a nona salir de una habitación junto a mamá, que se fue al baño, y asomó su cabeza hacía el bullicio. La vi empalidecer. Iba en dirección a donde estaban todos y decidí ir a buscarla. Tenía los ojos llenos de miedo y decidí ser fuerte por las dos. La abracé.

-Nona, escúchame, todo estará bien, él estará bien. –Repetí eso en mi mente tantas veces como me fue posible. _Él tenía que estar bien._

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, exactamente, Sakura?, pensé que él no volvería, yo… -susurraba al aire con la respiración entrecortada.

-Sí, nona, él… volvió. Pero estoy bien y él también lo estará. –Traté de convencernos, a ambas.

-¿Dónde está mi nieto? –Apretó mis manos mientras veía hacia la habitación y ahogó un grito. -¿De quién es toda esa sangre? ¡Por Dios! –Tuve que retenerla entre mis brazos para que no saliera corriendo hacia allá.

-No lo sé, nona, no lo sé, pero papá prometió que estaría bien. Debemos creerle. –Le pedí silenciosamente que se quedara conmigo y decidió calmarse un poco. Me acompañó a una de las sillas y la escuché susurrar una oración.

La dejé hacer. Rezar funciona, lo sabía por experiencia.

-¡Hija! ¡Sakura! –Escuché el grito de mamá y corrí a abrazarla luego de sentar a nona en un lugar donde pueda descansar la espalda –Por el amor de Dios, hija, ¿estás bien?, casi me muero del susto. –Me examinó cada tramo de piel y luego fijó su mirada en mi rostro asustado.- ¿Dónde está Sasuke? –La vi preocupada por él.

¿Qué carajos estaba pasando?, no entendía nada, pero sea lo que sea, rogaba al cielo porque se mantuviese así. No le respondí, sólo la abracé largo y tendido hasta que escuché al doctor Hachi, por encima de los susurros de mamá, decir que uno de ellos había fallecido. Se me detuvo el corazón, cuando vi a Sasuke éste estaba lleno de sangre y había caído en la inconsciencia.

_Porque se desmayó, ¿verdad? Él no podía estar muerto. No. _

-¿Sakura? –Mamá seguía llamándome mientras acunaba mi cara en sus dos manos, pero yo no podía apartar la mirada y vi a papá arrugar la cara hacia algo en el suelo y giró su cabeza hacia mí un segundo, pude ver sus ojos cristalizados y una emoción turbia en sus pupilas. _Ay no…_

_Sasuke._

Me solté de mamá y casi corrí hacia la habitación. Dos policías, que antes no estaban ahí, estaban impidiendo el paso de a cualquier persona que quisiera entrar.

-Manténgase fuera de este lugar, señorita, no debe estar aquí. –Uno de ellos me tomó de los hombros y apretó. No sabía si era para ayudarme o advertirme. Le aparté las manos y alcé un poco la voz, pero sólo un poco. No tenía las fuerzas necesarias para hacer un escándalo.

-Con un demonio, claro que tengo que estar aquí, mi novio está allá dentro, lleno de sangre y necesito saber si está bien. –Estaba desesperada, pero no me dejaron pasar, más bien me mantuvieron al margen del marco de la puerta y logré escuchar, al médico que estaba tratando a Kabuto, decir que aún no estaba muerto.

Entonces, si Kabuto no estaba muerto, eso dejaba sólo a… Me iba a desmayar. Grité su nombre tantas veces me fue posible, luchando contra esos dos cuerpos llenos de sudor y capas de ropa rustica y escuché claramente cuando el doctor Hachi le pidió a papá, con el rostro lleno de preocupación, que me sacara de ahí.

-¿Qué está pasando papá? –Le supliqué una respuesta.

-Vamos, Sakura, te pedí que te quedaras allá. – Él no estaba bien. Estaba inquieto y con la mirada oscurecida.

-No te atrevas, papá, no me hagas esto. ¡Dime cómo está! –Le grité en la cara mientras me hacía dar un paso hacia atrás, un paso más lejos de él. -¡Basta! –Papá se detuvo.

-Kabuto no está muerto, Sakura, y Sasuke ha perdido mucha sangre. Al principio pensaron que el primero estaba muerto, pero no, Sasuke le inyectó un veneno mientras que Kabuto le clavó una navaja en su hombro izquierdo. Pero los dos están vivos. –Algo no andaba bien- Ahora necesito que me dejes ayudar y te sientes en alguna parte lejos de aquí. Te juro que todo estará bien, te mantendré informada, pero hazme caso por una vez en tu vida. –Miré su determinación y el cansancio en su mirada y confié en él.

Le dije a la señora Zuly que debíamos confiar en papá y yo era la que no lo estaba haciendo.

_Papá quería ayudar a Sasuke y yo debía confiar en él. _

-Que hagan todo lo que sea necesario, papá, por favor. Si algo le pasa, yo… –Ahora sí sentí humedecerse mis ojos y el nudo en la garganta. Papá asintió.

-Él estará bien. –Me besó en la frente mientras lo veía avanzar, mirándome de reojo por si me daba un ataque de histeria de nuevo.

El pánico de perderlo me estaba asfixiando. Pasé de largo a mamá y a nona y me senté en el suelo con la vista fija en la puerta de la habitación, ignorando los llamados de mamá y los temblores de la señora Zuly, sólo viendo hacia la puerta. Los dos policías tapaban casi toda la visión pero aún así lograba ver la piscina de sangre que se arremolinaba en todas partes.

Papá había dicho que Sasuke le inyectó un veneno a Kabuto, pero eso no tenía sentido aún para mí. ¿De dónde lo pudo haber sacado? A menos que haya sido Kabuto el que quiso herir a Sasuke.

La cabeza me daba vueltas y empecé a ver girar la habitación, me recosté en la pared. Era demasiado. Todo era demasiado.

El acoso de Kabuto.

El odio de mis padres hacia Sasuke.

Los conflictos.

Su regreso.

El accidente.

…Y ahora esto.

_Dios… era mucho con demasiado._

No quería cerrar los ojos. Si los cerraba iba a acabar desmayada y Sasuke me necesitaba. Los abrí un poco más y mis pupilas vagaron por el suelo de la habitación. Logré mirar mi pequeño bolso negro un poco manchado y mis cholitas de dormir todas sucias. _Me estaba quedando dormida. _Luché conmigo misma hasta que ya no pude abrirlos más pero aún estaba consiente.

Terminé de relajarme contra la pared, estiré mis piernas y dejé de luchar con mis ojos. Me puse a recordar. Mi mente daba saltos entre mis memorias y todo giraba en torno a él. En Sasuke.

Recordé cuando llevábamos un mes saliendo y entró a esa tienda de dulces, había comprado un anillo de chocolate para pedirme matrimonio y casi lo beso, si no fuera por la intervención de un Naruto gritando como loco. _Naruto._ Debía estar muy preocupado e Hinata, Dios… Hinata debe estar realmente mal. ¿Dónde estará Ino? ¿Y Gaara?

Mi mente cambió la vista a otro escenario y me sobresalté. Kabuto me estaba tocando la pierna por debajo de la mesa del comedor y casi le clavo el tenedor en la mano. Me inquieté y luché por cambiar de escena.

Me vi ésta vez con Sasuke, en la misma playa donde lo besé por primera vez, sólo que ésta estábamos desnudos y acariciándonos. Me estremecí de placer al recordar la bonita escena de nuestra primera vez. La inexperiencia nos hizo reír y los nervios casi llorar, y a pesar del dolor, fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

Todo lo que veía en mi mente era a Sasuke. A Sasuke y nada más.

Sentí a mamá llamarme y creo que me zarandeaba, pero yo no quería despertar –o abrir los ojos- yo quería seguir viendo a Sasuke en mi mente, escuchar su risa, mirar sus hermosos ojos, su cabello… _su cabello sucio de sangre_. Sasuke bañado en sangre, medio sonriendo, medio jadeando del dolor. _Sangre. _Me sentí inquieta y abrumada. ¿Estaba soñando? Ya no distinguía nada.

Escuchaba aún más cerca los llamados de mamá mezclados con los de otras enfermeras, la señora Zuly no se escuchaba, ¿o sí? Alguien me zarandeó, abrieron mi ojo izquierdo y lo alumbraron con una luz que me cegó, hicieron lo mismo con el otro ojo. Intenté mover las manos pero me sentía pesada, probé hablando.

-Mmmhh… ¿mamá? –Pude susurrar y escuché varios suspiros de alivio y algo como un "no cayó en la inconsciencia, pero está débil, fue una emoción muy fuerte para el poco tiempo que tiene de haber recobrado la memoria" o algo así.

Alguien me cargó, caminó conmigo en brazos mientras susurraba cosas, no entendía nada, en mi mente sólo estaba la imagen de Sasuke lleno de sangre con la navaja incrustada en su hombro… y ya no sentí nada más.

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en un cuarto diferente, éste tenía las paredes blancas pero las cosas en diferentes posiciones y algunas de mis pertenencias estaban allí.

Estaba sola. El televisor estaba apagado y todo era tan rustico que me sentí fuera de lugar. Vi el bolso de Ino en una de las esquinas del sofá beige que tenía la habitación y pude respirar un poco. Enfoqué el oído y escuché pasos dirigiéndose hacia la habitación. Se abrió la puerta y logré ver dos caras conocidas. Mamá venía entrando junto a Ino. La primera en verme fue la rubia pero Mebuki fue la primera en salir corriendo hacia donde estaba yo y abrazarme, se veía tranquila pero la preocupación era clara en sus pupilas.

Ino estaba al borde de la cama y me dio un leve golpe en mis píes.

-Hasta que despiertas, nos diste un susto de muerte. –Estaba confundida

_¿Qué había pasado?_

-¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura? –Mamá preguntó mientras tomaba mi mano.

_¿Qué había pasado ahora?_

_¿Dónde estaba Sasuke?_

Click.

Se me nubló la vista al recordar los sucesos y casi me atropello con las palabras cuando Ino se adelantó con la respuesta que me hizo volver a respirar.

-Él está bien, Sakura. Está en la habitación de cuidados intensivos porque está en revisión, tuvieron que operarlo de urgencia por el hombro, había perdido mucha sangre, pero está bien, Saku, Sasuke está bien. –Cerré los ojos y tomé un respiro profundo. Me estaban suministrando suero por una vía y eso era lo único que me impedía levantarme de aquí e ir con él.

Una tranquilidad me invadió, hasta que la imagen de un peliblanco desmayado se me pasó por la mente.

-¿Y Kabuto? –Les pregunté. Fue mamá la que respondió.

-Él murió, Sakura. Los policías dedujeron que quería hacer daño a Sasuke con el veneno pero éste, de alguna forma u otra, logró cambiar la dirección de la inyección. De todos modos están esperando a que pueda hablar para dar su versión de los hechos ya que hubo un fallecido. Dicen que lo que había en la inyectadora era un veneno letal, que te mata lentamente hasta hacer que se te detenga el corazón. Sasuke tuvo mucha suerte. –Maternal. Mamá se estaba refiriendo a Sasuke de un modo maternal.

Y recordé a papá y su preocupación, recordé la mirada de Sasuke al sacar a Kisashi de la habitación y en, ahora, la mirada de mamá y ya no pude tragarme la pregunta.

-¿Qué pasó con ustedes?, es decir, antes lo odiabas y ahora… -Papá entró en ese momento, interrumpiendo mi pregunta. Y supe, por su cara, que llegó a escucharla.

-Me diste un susto de muerte, Sakura. ¡Por Dios! Te pedí que te quedaras tranquila, te prometí que todo iba a estar bien, pero eres tan terca que… –Se acercó y me dio un abrazo mientras trataba de sacar la tensión de su voz, se sentó al otro extremo de la cama, frente a mamá- ¿te sientes bien? –Asentí- eso está muy bien. –Volví a asentir e hizo una pausa. -¿ya te dijeron que Sasuke está bien?

-Sí, papá, gracias. –Tomé su mano y la apreté, él la besó y asintió.

Le pregunté con la mirada de qué trataba todo esto y él entendió.

-Imagino que quieres respuestas. –Suspiró y se acomodó mejor, sin soltarme- Las mereces. Todo este tiempo ha sido un desastre tratar contigo y con Sasuke. Hemos hecho las cosas mal y lo sentimos, Sakura, ambos. –Estaba apenado y recordé esas veces en que de pequeña me regañaba y luego se sentía mal consigo mismo.

-Está bien, papá, sólo explíquenme, por favor. –Les sonreír y les apreté a ambos las manos para que sepan que todo estaba bien. Los amaba, por sobre todas las cosas, los amaba. Esta ha sido una etapa muy dura para todos. Tras dar un suspiro, Mebuki quiso tomar la palabra, pero papá se adelantó.

-Cuando eras pequeña, y te encontré en ese cuarto con la cara de pánico y con Kabuto muy cerca de ti, supe que algo malo estaba pasando. Nunca llegué a pensar que algo así podría pasar, él era mi amigo y jamás pensé que tuviera ese… tipo de arranques. Porque eran arranques, Sakura. Nos enteramos luego de su juicio que no era la primera vez que algo hacía algo así, aunque eso tú ya lo sabes. Lamentablemente nosotros nos enteramos tarde de que era un pedófilo. Quiero que sepas, ante todo, que jamás lo dejé solo contigo, pese a ser eso lo que seguro te dijo. Esa noche íbamos todos a cenar y tú te quedarías con Tsunade, recuerdo que nos quedamos esperando por él mucho rato hasta que tu tía nos llamó para decirnos que le había surgido un incidente y no pudo llegar a casa y decidimos volver porque estabas sola. Haberte visto así, con él, fue lo más horrible que he visto en toda mi vida y lo siento. Yo… lo lamento mucho, tú eres… -Se le rompió la voz y apartó el rostro. Se me oprimió el corazón y caí en la cuenta de que Ino se había ido apenas papá empezó a hablar.

Habló mamá. –No quisiste hablar de nada más y nosotros estuvimos de acuerdo, recordar esas cosas con nuestra pequeña hija de 13 años no era tarea fácil y decidimos evadirlo. Tú nos lo pusiste fácil. Kabuto fue a prisión, como tenía que ser, pero antes del accidente nos enteramos por las autoridades que él había salido por buena conducta, antes de tiempo y nos pusimos en alerta. Haber visto a Sasuke con los tatuajes, nos hizo imaginar cosas. –Tomó un respiro al ver mi cara de espanto- Sí, Sakura, pensamos que quizás Sasuke tuviera algo que ver con él y el pánico nos inundó haciéndonos pensar erradamente. Después, todo lo que pasó fue muy rápido. Cuando estábamos hablando con un psicólogo nos dijo que era algo normal pero debíamos confiar y hacer una terapia familiar, nos pareció excelente idea. Y justo cuando todo iba mejor, apareció Kabuto, haciéndonos retroceder muchas veces, pagando nuestros propios miedos y nuestras propias culpas con Sasuke. Y lo sentimos. Lamentablemente no hemos podido agradecerle como es debido aún y menos darle nuestra bendición. Porque la merece, Sakura, te ama, lo ha demostrado con todo lo que tiene. –Reparé en la mirada de culpa que tenía mamá y en sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Nos alejamos de ti sin ser consientes de ello, y lo lamentamos, princesa. –Papá continuó- y queremos que nos perdones, ya todo pasó y logramos entenderlo. Esperamos que tú nos perdones. –Finalizó.

Tomé una larga y profunda respiración y sentí que el peso en mis hombros descendía.

-Saben que los amo y que los perdono, todo esto ha sido muy difícil para todos nosotros y les agradezco el haberlo entendido. –No quise decir más. Aunque… -Pero creo que le deben una disculpa a Ino y otra a Sasuke. –Los miré con reproche.

-Con Ino ya nos disculpamos, justo cuando entramos estábamos hablando y todo está bien. Con Sasuke la historia ha sido diferente. Antes de que él abriera la puerta de tu habitación, tuvimos un encuentro y, después de una breve discusión, llegamos a un acuerdo. –Mamá respondió.

Papá tomó la palabra. –Es un buen chico, Saku. Y, aunque no me guste ese tatuaje suyo, no quiere decir que no tenga un buen corazón. Los prejuicios son cosa del ayer, lo juro.

Se me nubló la vista y logré pasar uno de los peores momentos de mi vida. Me abrazaron, cada uno brindando besos a mis mejillas hasta hacerme reír y salieron de la habitación tras alegar que debían hablar con el doctor.

Desplomé mi cabeza en el colchón. Las cosas estaban mejorando. Todo estaba bien. Y sería perfecto si no fuera porque Sasuke no estaba aquí. _Sasuke_. Sentí una punzada en el pecho y rogué al cielo que estuviera bien. Habíamos luchado mucho como para no tener un buen final.

_Nos merecíamos un buen final._

A los minutos volvió a entrar Ino y ahí si corrió a abrazarme tras sonreírle.

-Sabía que todo iba a estar bien. –La abracé de vuelta mientras asentía.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Gaara está en la planta de Sasuke. Naruto e Hinata están enterados de todo, pero no han podido viajar hacia acá. Han estado muy preocupados.

-Me imagino. –Suspiré y la halé de nuevo hacia mí- gracias por todo, Ino.

-No me hagas llorar, Sakura. –Reímos juntas hasta que Luci entró en la habitación a cambiarme el suero.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Saku?

-Supongo que mejor, Luci, gracias. –ella asintió y siguió con lo suyo. Decidí preguntar. –Luci, ¿qué sabes de Sasuke? –Ella esperó a terminar todo lo que estaba haciendo. –Y sé sincera, por favor. –Tras tomar aire, me miró mientras respondía.

-Estuvo grave, Sakura. Ha tenido más suerte de la que pocas personas han deseado. Se desangró en un tiempo record, la herida fue tan profunda que lastimó el hueso de un modo radical. Cayó tan rápido en la inconsciencia, que pudo haber caído en coma o le pudo haber dado una hemorragia interna. –Hizo una pausa y yo intenté respirar. Escuché a Ino lanzar una maldición. -Pero él está bien. –Sonrió- luchó mucho para volver a vivir. –La detuve.

-¿volver a vivir? –Se me fue el alma del cuerpo. La vi dudar, miró a Ino y regresó su mirada a mí, con culpa y arrepentimiento, pero abrió la boca para responder.

-Sí. –hizo una pausa y sentí a Ino cambiar su peso de un píe al otro, expectante- Sasuke murió por 20 segundos, Sakura. Su corazón dejó de bombear sangre y el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones. La máquina había dejado de sonar para hacer el sonido chirriante que indica que una persona ha fallecido. –Chillé muy fuerte y sentí a Ino pegar un salto.

-Él… -Mi amiga tomó la palabra.

-Está bien, Sakura. ¿No estás escuchando?, pediste que Luci fuera sincera y lo está siendo. Ahora cálmate. –Luci prosiguió.

-Logró revivir como si de un profundo respirar se tratara, Sakura. Ahorita está bien, su operación fue un éxito, sólo hay que esperar que despierte y… -La interrumpí con calma.

-Quiero verlo.

-No puedes levantarte de aquí hasta que estés bien.

-Estoy bien, Luci, mírame, estoy realmente bien. Sólo… sólo déjame verlo. -Le rogué y la escuché suspirar mientras intercambiada una mirada con Ino.

-Me van a matar por esto. –susurró entre dientes mientras abría una pequeña puerta de la habitación y sacaba un atril de acero. Ino me ayudó a pararme murmurando un "estúpida terca" y muchas otras cosas. Luci colocó la nueva bolsita de suero en el _perchero _y fue a abrir la puerta. Me solté del brazo de mi amiga.

-No estoy inválida, Ino y mucho menos embarazada. Puedo caminar bien. –Lo dije todo muy calmada y me arrastré al baño para lavar mis dientes y mojar un poco mi cara.

-Yo la llevo, Luci. Ve tranquila. –Al salir escuché que Ino le dijo a la enfermera y ésta, tras darme una última mirada, asintió.

La rubia me condujo hacia un ascensor y ubicó el piso 4 mientras me lanzaba miradas furtivas.

-¿Estás bien? –Voltee y le sonreí.

-Sí, Ino, estoy bien.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas lo primero que vislumbré fue que había sillones en algunas esquinas y el lugar estaba muy limpio. En el final del pasillo logré ver la cabellera roja de Gaara y… ¿Itachi?

Abrí los ojos de la sorpresa y el alivio. Según recuerdo los papás de Sasuke deben estar fuera del país por asuntos personales y hacia meses no veía a Itachi. Cuando me vio pude ver sus ojeras y su cansancio y reparé en la hora. ¿Las 6:00pm? El encuentro fue en la madrugada, ¿entonces yo tenía todo este tiempo dormida?

Se levantó y me abrazó apenas estuve a medio metro de él. Lo abracé a como me dejó la vía y casi me echo a llorar. _Casi_.

-Ni lo pienses, pelirrosa, mi hermano odia verte llorar. –Me separé de él y le sonreí entre los temblores del susto.

-Lo sé. –le susurré y abrecé a Gaara.

-¿Sigue dormido? –Les pregunté a ambos.

-Despertó hace dos horas pero estaba muy cansado. Lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por ti. –Itachi revolvió mi desordenada cabellera.

-¿Puedo pasar? –Los miré esperanzada por una respuesta afirmativa.

-No debe… -Alguien interrumpió a Gaara.

-Sólo si prometes no volver a desmayarte. –Me giré y comprobé que la voz era del doctor Hachi. Vestía la misma ropa de anoche y se notaba muy cansado. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé. Sentí su sorpresa inicial pero luego me abrazó suavemente, paternal, y me alejé de él.

-Lo juro. Déjeme pasar, por favor. –Le supliqué y él sonrió.

-Ve, antes de que me arrepienta. –Le sonreí y me solté de su brazo. Empecé a caminar arrastrando el atril y me detuvo. –Espera, ven aquí. Acompáñame primero. –Lo seguí impaciente y entró en un pequeño laboratorio. –Te quitaré la vía si prometes comer algo, ¿está bien?

-Sí, sí, claro que sí. –Me indicó que me sentara en una silla rustica y fría y, tras colocas un algodón mojado en alcohol en mi muñeca, sacó la vía y apreté los párpados.

-Es mucho más fácil hacer esto si no eres tú quien la tiene. –Estaba sonriendo- serás una excelente doctora, Sakura. –Y se levantó.

-Muchas gracias, doctor, usted es uno excelente y le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros. –Él asintió y me indicó que me fuera.

Me devolví por donde había ido y pasé de largo a los chicos tras escuchar un "nada de ejercicios ahí dentro, pelirrosa" de Itachi.

Tomé el pomo de la puerta y lo giré.

Sasuke estaba vestido con una bata azul de clínica y tenía dos vías conectadas a su muñeca. El torso medio desnudo con unos aparatos que medían su pulso y su ritmo cardíaco, estaba dormido.

Me tapé la boca para callar mi gemido y sentí mis lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas. Me acerqué a como pude y me senté a un lado de su cama y tomé con sumo cuidado su muñeca. Le acaricié el dorso con mi pulgar y a los segundos me respondió a la caricia. Dejé de respirar.

-Deja de llorar, Sakura, te pondrás fea. –Miré su rostro y estaba sonriendo, con los ojos cerrados, pero sonriendo. –Estoy muy cansado, ¿sabes? –Me temblaban los labios. Suspiró y trató de moverse. Lanzó un gemido de dolor que me hizo reaccionar.

-No te muevas, Sasuke. –Casi chillé del susto.

-Eso está mejor. –Seguía sonriendo y me enojé. –Extrañaba tu voz.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso. –Le reproché.

-Entonces no llores. –Hizo una pausa- me cuesta abrir los ojos con la luz tan fuerte.

-¿quieres que la modere? –Ya estaba levantándome de mi sitio y caminando al moderador. La puse baja, tenue. –Ya, intenta ahora. –Volví a mi sitio y tomé su mano.

Lo vi apretar sus párpados un momento y luego abrió sus hermosos ojos y me miró.

-Eres una tramposa, te dije que no lloraras. –Intentó levantar su mano izquierda y lo detuve.

-Que dejes de hacer eso, Sasuke. ¡Te vas a lastimar! –Lo reprendí y aguanté las ganas que tenía de abrazarlo. Tenía gran parte del hombro y espalda vendada y no podía moverse mucho.

-Está bien, está bien, gruñona. ¿Cómo te sientes? –Apretó mi mano y no me dio tiempo a responder. –Dame un beso. Bésame. –Me pidió y reí al ver como preparaba los labios.

Solté su mano y me levanté, sujetándome de la cama para no hacer presión en él y lo besé. Lo sentí levantar su mano derecha hacía mi cuello y acariciarme. Lo iba a regañar, pero ya no pude despegar mis labios de los suyos.

Al poco rato estábamos jadeando por aire y me separé de él, pero sólo lo suficiente para respirar. Él no me soltó.

-Me alegra que estés bien. –Le dije.

-Y a mi me alegra que tú aún tengas fuerzas para besarme. –Respondió con una sonrisa para luego acercarme de nuevo a su boca.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

AAHHH, sí... éste es el capítulo final. ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Terminé el fic! Mi primer fic largo, ¿les gustó?

No me vayan a lanzar tomates):

El próximo sábado subiré un epílogo como regalo.

Me gustaría que me dijeran que fue lo que más les gustó del fic en general, los personajes, que me den sus opiniones, lo que más les gustó, lo que nos les gustó, todo. Me encantan sus opiniones y me ayudan a mejorar.

Tengo un fic en mente, pero les contaré de eso en el epílogo a ver que piensan de la idea.

Ahora... **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! A TODAS/OS AQUELLOS QUE ME MOTIVARON Y ME AYUDARON A HACER DE ESTA LOCA IDEA UN FIC. **Estoy tan contenta, no saben cuanto y más que todo porque a ustedes les ha gustado. Es tan emocionante y a la vez tan triste el haberlo terminado. **Pero gracias, MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

**¡SE MERECEN UNA AREPA GIGANTE CON MANTEQUILLA Y MUCHO QUESO!**

_Respondiendo a sus lindos comentarios:_

**GenesisSakuritax**, He sido una autora muy mala dejándolas con tanta intriga, ¿verdad? jajajaja. Ojalá te haya gustado este final, el sábado subo el epílogo, esos dos se merecen un final más que feliz. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA Y COMENTARLA SIEMPRE!, te mando un abrazo enorme hasta donde sea que estés... y una arepa para que la pruebes (;

**mybquest,** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar y dar follow a mi historia, ¡una lectora nueva! qué emoción:3 estoy muy contenta porque te haya gustado, éste ya es el final, ojalá te haya gustado y me lo dejes saber. Tengo más historias por ahí, por si gustas leerlas, un fuerte abrazo y una arepita:3 jajajaj

**reikotakashima,** ¡Hola! Primero que nada muchísimas gracias por todos tus reviews y estar atenta a mi historia, eso me llena de mucha alegría, pero ya se terminó t.t Espero te haya gustado. ¡GRACIAS POR TODO!, un abrazo y una arepa para ti también jajajajaa.

**Hachiko.b,** ¡Que sean dos! Yo también quiero uno así t.t tan atento y taaaaan tierno. ¿Por qué no hay uno así en cada equina? ¿POR QUÉ? jajajaja, ¡GRACIAAAAS! No puedo creer que mi historia sea tu historia favorita, eso es taaaaan genial... pero ya se acabó:( jajajajaja, el sábado subiré un epílogo y les hablaré de otra historia que tengo por ahí. De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por todo, y no te preocupes, a todos nos pasa jajajajaja. Un abrazo enorme y una arepa:3

**TAMBIÉN GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DIERON FAV Y SIGUIERON LA HISTORIA, IGUALMENTE A LOS QUE ME PUSIERON A MÍ EN SUS FAVORITOS, MIL GRACIAS.**

Nos leemos el próximo sábado.

**_Espero sus opiniones, críticas o tomates._**

**_Adds._**


	15. Chapter 15

¡Hola a todos/as! Lamento el retraso, ya aquí es domingo pero he estado muy ajetreada con las clases y no había podido escribir hasta ahora. Gracias por estar pendiente del fic, es muy triste el haberlo terminado pero a la vez es muy gratificante, y mucho más gracias a su motivación.

Se viene muy emocionante y caliente éste epílogo así que tomen un tazón con mucho helado o chocolate **y disfrútenlo**, es para ustedes.

Nos leemos al final:3

* * *

**Epílogo.**

Cuando subí a recibir mi título, y escuché los gritos y aplausos del público, me sentí _casi _completa. Ya habían pasado casi 4 años de los incidentes y después de ahí, logré respirar y volver a estudiar. Logré avanzar y recuperar el tiempo perdido y pude graduarme con mis amigos.

_Todo había mejorado._

Estaba viendo hacia la tarima, esperando a que la rubia que estaba tomándose una foto junto al director, bajara para poder ver a Sasuke. Él también lo había logrado.

Al igual que Gaara, Ino, Naruto e Hinata.

_Todo estaba bien._

Mis papás estaban varias filas por detrás pero escuché sus gritos de orgullo cuando fue mi turno.

Doctora. ¿Quién lo diría? Y ya tenía trabajo. ¿Recuerdan al doctor Hachi? Pues estoy trabajando como auxiliar de un colega suyo en el hospital de mi ciudad, cerca de mi apartamento y cerca de Sasuke. Me están enseñando todo lo que la teoría no me enseña y la experiencia es fenomenal.

_Yo estaba bien._

"…**Sasuke Uchiha." **Me levanté de mi silla junto a mucha gente más y aplaudí todo lo mis manos me dejaban. Morí de amor y de orgullo al verlo mirarme y sonreír con toda la sorna del mundo y no pude evitar carcajearme.

Su sonrisa ladina, sus ojos brillantes y su porte de chico malo, aún me mataban.

Era MI chico malo.

Y ya eran muchos años de relación y vida juntos.

_Él estaba bien._

Lo amaba y él me amaba a mí.

-Felicitaciones, ángel. –Me susurró al oído al acabar la ceremonia y poder estar junto a mí. Su familia estaba rodeándonos junto a la mía y no paraban de alardear sobre sus hijos.

Me giré para besarlo cuando siento un jalón por detrás y un giro en 180º.

-¡Felicidades pelirrosa! –Itachi me estaba cargando y dando vueltas en el aire conmigo y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que reír.

-Gracias, cuñado. –Le guiñé un ojo cuando me bajó y lo miré alzar una ceja con burla a alguien detrás de mí. Giré y comprobé la mirada asesina que le estaba dedicando Sasuke a su hermano. Reí más fuerte y corrí a abrazarlo.

Cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo, me envolvieron otros brazos. Me sentí felizmente frustrada.

_Deja vú._

Naruto me estaba abrazando, gritando, locamente emocionado, que lo había logrado y Gaara estaba esperando su turno para hacerlo. Ino e Hinata estaban abrazadas, medio llorando y medio riendo.

_Eran adorables._

Me detuve un segundo a admirar la escena.

Mis papás hablando con los papás de Sasuke. Itachi riendo al ver la cara asesina de su hermano, mis amigas felices y a un rubio casi llorando.

Quise llorar, pero ni de broma lo haría. _Ino me mataría si arruinaba el maquillaje que duró horas haciéndome. _

Cuando logré soltarme de todos aquellos brazos cálidos que me envolvieron, busqué a mi pelinegro con la mirada, pero ya no estaba. Dejé de sonreír.

-Salió hace 5 minutos por la puerta principal, pelirrosa. No se veía muy contento. –Itachi se estaba burlando de su hermano y, aunque eso me causaba gracia, no me era divertido que mi novio estuviese enojado en un día tan especial para todos.

Me disculpé y salí del auditorio de la universidad, hacia el campus. No había nadie. Me detuve a pensar en donde podría estar y recordé que le gustaba cierto lugar…

Ahí estaba. Con los brazos metidos dentro del pantalón de vestir y la mirada fija y perdida en la playa artificial. Le gustaba este lugar. Duramos meses sentados aquí viendo las estrellas como para no saberlo.

_Era especial._

-Pensé que no vendrías nunca. –Escuché su cálida voz, tranquila y relajada. No me miraba.

Avancé más rápido y lo abracé por la espalda. Pegué mi mejilla en su hombro derecho y sentí sus manos por encima de las mías en su vientre.

_Suspiré de amor._

-Lo siento. –Me disculpé por quien sabe qué cosa. Lo sentí reír un poco y apretar mis manos entre las suyas, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-Te amo, Sakura. –Se me hinchó el corazón de amor, como cada vez que me lo decía.

_Porque a diferencia de muchas otras parejas, él no me lo decía por costumbre, él en serio me quería._

Lo giré y le tomé ambos lados de la cara con mis manos y le planté un beso en su barbilla.

-También… -Otro beso en la nariz- te… -Y por último… -Amo, Sasuke –En los labios.

Lo abracé por el cuello y sentí sus manos en mi cintura. Me paré en la punta de mis píes y él me impulsó hacia arriba.

_Risas entre besos._

Me sentía una princesa cada vez que él me abrazaba, me besaba o me tocaba.

-Vámonos de aquí, ángel. –Susurró en mi oído y me escuché suspirar con anticipación. Giré el rostro hacia el auditorio y mordí mi labio inferior de preocupación. Lo miré.

-Ellos entenderán. –Su sonrisa ladina volvió y escuché mi propio corazón tronar en mi pecho.

-Está bien. –Lo besé una última vez y entrelazamos nuestros dedos para empezar a caminar con la emoción de saber lo que vendría después. Teníamos días sin vernos bien por los preparativos de la graduación, las tesis, los trabajos finales y el trabajo.

Ya Sasuke estaba empezando a trabajar en una firma de abogados y yo, pues a mí el hospital me estaba absorbiendo. Lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba.

_Lo amaba._

Detuve mi andar al quinto paso y no sabía si reír o llorar.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Sakura! –Naruto estaba gritando mientras caminaba rápido hacia nosotros.

-A veces quisiera ahorcar a mi mejor amigo. –La tensión en la voz de Sasuke me hizo reír desde lo más hondo de mi ser.

Naruto tenía la mala suerte de siempre interrumpirnos.

_Cosas que no cambiarán jamás._

-¿A dónde van? La fiesta es dentro de un rato. –Hizo una pausa para respirar y mirarnos detenidamente- ¿Y qué hacen aún con la toga y el birrete? ¡Quítenselo! Vamos a cambiarnos y luego a celebrar con los demás. –Él se veía tan contento y tan feliz que no pude evitar sonreír y asentir.

-Íbamos justo a eso, rubio. –Sasuke giró su cabeza hacia mí mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Saku, sé que soy un despistado y toda la cosa, pero tengo novia, conozco esas miradas. Dejen el sexo para más tarde. Caminen, caminen. –Nos agarró a cada uno por una mano y nos arrastró. Sasuke tenía la misma mirada asesina con Naruto que con Itachi. Y ya no pude reír, sino más bien sentí lástima hacia el rubio. Se iba a ganar unos leves golpes y no sabría nunca porqué.

Entramos al gimnasio de la universidad para cambiarnos. Debajo de la toga tenía un vestido azul rey, corto y con la espalda abierta hasta el final, por delante era recatado. Y unos tacones blancos que Ino me obligó a usar. Retoqué un poco mi labial color coral y salí. Las otras chicas ya estaban listas y esperando afuera.

Los chicos estaban listos y con sus trajes y oh por Dios, desee con todas mis fuerzas poder ser invisible y llevarme a Sasuke de ahí.

Decir que babeé sería demasiado, decir que no estuve a punto de hacerlo, también.

_Tenía el novio más guapo del mundo para mí sola._

Me escaneó con la mirada, desnudándome el alma y me sentí la chica más hermosa del planeta frente a sus ojos. Escuché unos silbidos de los chicos y llegué a su lado, puso su mano derecha en mi espalda baja y su pulgar rozó mi piel desnuda. Se me erizó la piel y su mano se estremeció. Se me cortó la respiración al momento y agradecí al cielo que Hinata se me acercara para hablar junto a Ino. Sasuke seguía en la misma posición, acariciándome y sabía que lo estaba disfrutando. No me dejaba prestar atención a los que las chicas estaban diciendo. Le pasé el brazo por dentro de la chaqueta del traje y lo pellizqué suavemente. Lo sentí reír entre dientes para luego besarme el cuello y soltarme. Se fue a conversar con su papá y su hermano. No veía a mamá ni a Mikoto por ningún sitio.

Logré respirar cuando se alejó y pude escuchar claramente a Ino.

-Estás hermosa, Saku. Te dije que te veías caliente. –Me guiñó un ojo e Hinata rió cuando también elogió su bonito vestido rosa pálido.

_Sí… algunas cosas nunca cambian. Y que no cambien._

-Tú también estás hermosa, Ino. –Le dije cuando dio una vuelta en 360º y admiré su elegancia natural. Reíamos entre conversaciones triviales hasta que sentí unos brazos rodearme por los hombros.

-¿No quisieras dejar a mi hermano por mí, pelirrosa? Estás hermosa. –Itachi era guapo, todo un galán.

-No, gracias querido cuñado, pero puedo conseguirte una novia. Hay una compañera de clases que una vez vio una foto tuya y quedó encantada. Debe andar por ahí. –Escanee el gimnasio y a lo lejos logré ver a la castaña. Matsuri tenía un enamoramiento frustrado por Itachi y yo podría hacerle el favor. La chica era linda y simpática y combinaba con él.

-¿En serio? –Lo miré alzar una ceja y mirar en dirección hacia donde miraba yo. Reí un poco cuando vi brillar sus ojos.

-Sí. Mira, esa misma que estás mirando de vestido blanco, es Matsuri. Y es hermosa y simpática y… -Me besó la mejilla y se acomodó la chaqueta del traje para ir en su dirección. –Oye… de nada. –Me hice la ofendida y le hice un puchero cuando volteó a mirarme.

-Gracias, pelirrosa. –Me lanzó un beso en el aire e hizo una pose graciosa.

Reí al recordar a Sasuke y la primera vez que nos vimos.

_Recuerdos que nunca se olvidan._

-Me encanta tu risa, ¿ya te lo he dicho? –No respondí, seguí mirando hacia Itachi y Matsuri y medio asentí. Me lo decía todo el tiempo. -¿Ya le encontraste novia a mi hermano? –Lo miré alzar una ceja en dirección a esos dos y me enamoré aún más de él. Le pasé los brazos por el cuello y lo atraje hacia mí.

-Sí, ya le hacía falta. –Le susurré y él me miró profundamente. –Lo logramos. -le susurré cerca de sus labios. Como un secreto compartido.

-Sí, ángel, lo logramos. –Se acercó más a mí hasta rozar sus labios con los míos y lo besé. No me importaba la gente, no me importaba nada más que besarlo. –Estás hermosa, Sakura. –Me dijo **_Sakura_ **de un modo tan profundo y en un tono tan grave que por poco me derrito en sus brazos.

-Tú no estás nada mal, Sasuke. –Le sonreí pícaramente y nos mantuvimos en esa posición, entre risas y besos, hasta que mi papá carraspeó un poco para atraer nuestra atención. Sentí un poco de vergüenza y mi cara caliente.

-Es hora de la fiesta, chicos. –Él estaba tranquilo. Todo había mejorado entre nosotros, todos estos años mi papá y Sasuke se habían vuelto como padre e hijo y mi mamá lo adora. Está de más decir que hicieron terapia familiar y ya estaba todo superado.

Desde la muerte de Kabuto, todo había mejorado en un 100%.

-Sí, los seguimos, Kisashi. –Sasuke asintió hacia papá y empezaron todos a salir.

Ubiqué el auto de Sasuke a lo lejos y subimos en él. Nadie más quiso venir con nosotros y sentí un leve pánico al escuchar como Naruto no quería manejar y se subía al auto de Gaara.

Sasuke sintió mi cambio de humor y apretó mi mano izquierda, que estaba situada en mi muslo y me miró con preocupación.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, no… nada. –Le sonreí para calmarlo y sentí que empezaba a manejar, dio un apretón a mi mano y la puso en la palanca.

_Los malos recuerdos vienen y van._

Suspiré de alivio al notar que llegábamos bien al salón de fiesta y volví a respirar. Lo había superado _casi _todo.

El lugar estaba lleno a rebosar y el ambiente estaba movido. Fuimos a tomar unos tragos cuando siento a Ino arrastrarme a la pista de baile. Movimos las caderas al ritmo de David Guetta hasta que la sed pudo más que nosotras. Sentí un deja vú más fuerte ésta vez cuando vi a Hinata tras Naruto, junto a Sasuke y Gaara en la barra. Sé que Ino también lo sintió porque la escuché reír mientras nos acercábamos. Se situó a un metro de ellos y le seguí la corriente.

-Un Martini, por favor. –Le pidió amablemente al barman y éste no se hizo esperar.

-Otro para mí, por favor. –Él sólo asintió y miré por encima del hombro de Ino, a Sasuke sonreírme. Leí sus ojos. Estaba recordando lo mismo que yo y la emoción del recuerdo del primer encuentro, me hizo reír. Ino no lo notó, estaba ocupada comiéndose con los ojos a Gaara.

Cuando el chico nos entregó los tragos, la muy condenada chocó su copa con la mía y se alejó para sacar a bailar a Gaara. Reí al ver la escena y sentí a mi pelinegro acercarse.

Se recostó en la barra dando la espalda a la pista mientras bebía su cerveza.

-¿Así que medicina, eh? –Oh por Dios… me tragué la risa. –Prefiero derecho penal, a decir verdad. Y me queda mejor… -Esperé y vi como hacía la misma pose de policía que hizo la primera vez y mordí mis mejillas. Le seguí la corriente.

-Tan arrogante. –Giré hacia la barra y lo miré. Estaba sonriendo del modo más sexy que puede y aguanté las ganas de besarlo. Eso no era parte del plan.

_No todavía…_

-Te hice reír. –Se encogió de hombros y se pensó la siguiente línea. Aquí era cuando me decía que nos fuéramos hacia la playa artificial, pero aquí no había una. -¿quieres dar un paseo por el estacionamiento? –Y lo escuché atragantarse con su cerveza luego de dar un trago al terminar de hablar. Se estaba partiendo de la risa y ya ni quemarme la lengua me iba a detener de reír junto a él.

-¿Buscas secuestrarme?, mira que puedo defenderme. –Le guiñé un ojo y terminé de tomar mi trago para caminar a la salida. Lo sentí seguirme.

-No pediría rescate, de todos modos. –Me susurró al oído y volvió a acariciar mi espalda. Ese fue el detonante de mi cuerpo. Caminé más rápido aún, sin despedirme de nadie.

Cuando estábamos frente al auto, sentí a Sasuke tomarme de la cintura y apoyarme en la puerta del piloto y se acercó para besarme. Me alejé un poco y reí al ver su confusión. Negué suavemente con la cabeza.

-¿Aquí es cuando dices que quieres que luche por ello? –Alzó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado.

-Sólo si crees que vale la pena. –Le susurré muy cerca de sus labios para luego deslizarme por sus brazos y abrir la puerta del co-piloto. Lo escuché reír mientras entraba al auto.

-Bien, ángel. Tú ganas. –Me guiñó un ojo. –Pero, ésta vez, serás tú la que ruegue por un beso. –Y mi cuerpo se estremeció por sus palabras.

_Venganza._

Manejó en silencio y sin tocarme hasta su departamento. Cuando estacionó, se bajó primero para abrirme la puerta y ofrecerme una mano. La tomé y salí. Entramos al edificio y se aseguró de no rozarme cuando subimos al ascensor. Mordí mi labio inferior. Se lo estaba tomando en serio.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron y caminamos por el pasillo, me detuve.

-¿Es en serio? –Le pregunté a mitad de camino pero él siguió caminando hasta situarse frente a su puerta y abrirla. Antes de entrar sólo alzó una ceja en mi dirección y sonrió de medio lado. No respondió, pero supe cuál era la respuesta.

_Arrogante._

Me quité los tacones blancos estando aún en la mitad del pasillo y corrí a la puerta, la cerré atrás de mí y ya no vi a Sasuke por ningún lado. Debían ser las 2:00am y yo estaba excitada.

Me senté en el sillón mientras masajeaba mi tobillo cuando lo sentí salir. Se había quitado la chaqueta, la corbata, la bonita camisa blanca, la correa y los zapatos. Estaba sólo con el pantalón negro balanceándose en sus caderas, exponiendo el bóxer negro que resguardaba su hombría.

Quise babear, pero el orgullo no me lo permitía. Lo estaba haciendo apropósito y me sentí frustrada.

Se paseó lentamente por la sala hasta entrar a la cocina a beber agua. No me miró pero supe, por el brillo en sus ojos, que estaba disfrutando mi impotencia.

_Y si él quería jugar…_

Me levanté del sillón y vi por el rabillo del ojo que me estaba mirando. Le di la espalda y quité el cabello de mi hombro para desatar el broche pequeño que sujetaba el vestido en mi cuello.

Estiré lentamente mis brazos y arquee la espalda de manera sensual. Me agaché, aún dándole la espalda, para tomar mis tacones y acomodarlos en la alfombra, todo con mucha calma. Cuando volví a ponerme recta, coloqué ambas manos en mi espalda baja para bajar el pequeño cierre que faltaba, hasta que sentí su cercanía y su calor detrás de mí. Quitó mis manos y metió las suyas por la abertura del vestido hasta posarlas en mi vientre.

-Me estás matando, ángel. –Susurró en mis hombros y me sentí desfallecer. –Pero no te pienso besar. –Abrí los ojos que hasta el momento mantenía cerrados y sentí el frío en mi espalda. Se había despegado de mí y caminó hacia el cuarto.

Abrí la boca de la frustración.

_Idiota._

Pero me mantuve calmada, _excitada y caliente, _pero calmada.

Terminé lo que empecé y bajé el cierre del vestido, con menos paciencia ésta vez. Me lo saqué y quedé sólo en bragas de encaje negras. No llevaba sujetador. Me encaminé de puntitas al cuarto mientras tapaba mis senos con una mano y no encontré a Sasuke por ningún lado. Debía estar en el baño.

Me senté frente al espejo de su cuarto y quité el broche brillante que sujetaba una parte de mi cabello y cayó como cascada por mi hombro. Lo acaricié un rato. Ya estaba largo. A Sasuke le encantaba mi cabello largo. Estaba tan absorta peinándome que no lo sentí salir del baño y acercarse a mí. Se puso en cuclillas a mi lado y me estaba sonriendo de manera cálida.

Cuando reparó en mi desnudez, negó con la cabeza tras dar un suspiro. Y cuando pensé que me besaría, lo que hizo fue darme un leve beso en la barbilla para luego empezar a caminar.

Me tragué el chillido de impaciencia y ya no aguanté.

-Por Dios, hazlo. –Me levanté de un salto de la silla y él se giró a mirarme. Me recorrió el cuerpo con la vista y volvió a mis ojos con la mirada oscurecida y un bulto creciendo en sus pantalones.

-¿Hacer qué? –Se estaba burlando de mí.

-Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo. –Crucé mis brazos por encima de mis senos y empecé a mover con impaciencia mi pierna derecha.

-No, ángel, no ésta vez. –Me sonrió y se dio la vuelta de nuevo. Abrí la boca y suspiré mientras avanzaba a él a paso rápido. Lo abracé por la espalda, pegando mis senos en la misma y le susurré…

_Al diablo con el orgullo._

-Bésame, Sasuke, por favor. –Lo sentí estremecerse mientras repartía besos por sus omoplatos y no se hizo el rogar.

-Tus deseos son órdenes, ángel. –Se giró y me besó. Fue un beso profundo, con lengua, alma y pasión. Me besó tan fuerte que me sentí drogada y la emoción lo hizo tomarme de las nalgas y elevarme un poco. Me tomé fuertemente de su cuello y empecé a caminar hacia atrás, aún de puntillas.

Me tumbó en la cama y se acomodó encima de mí, para volver a besarme.

Cuando se empezó a separar, tomé su labio inferior y lo mordí para luego chuparlo y besarlo.

-Me estás volviendo loco. –Me susurró por segunda vez y se levantó para quitarse el pantalón. Me senté en la cama.

-Espera, Sasuke... -Lo detuve cuando se estaba empezando a bajar el cierre y mordí mi labio inferior. –Hazme un strepp tess. –Alzó una ceja con diversión.

-¿Eso no debería pedírtelo yo a ti? –Miré mi cuerpo y le respondí con obviedad.

-No queda mucho por quitar. –Me encogí de hombros. –Por favor. –Le hice un puchero y supe por su sonrisa que había ganado.

Puso una música suave en su estéreo y empezó a modelar por todo el cuarto. Me reí al ver que hacía poses graciosas como de policía o guerrero. Me partí en risas hasta que me empecé a excitar cuando se situó delante de mí y empezó a bajar el cierre del pantalón con mucha calma.

Tanta que me desesperé y le ofrecí ayuda, pero negó con su dedo índice.

Terminó de bajar el cierre y se dio la vuelta para bajar el pantalón y mostrarme su trasero. Retuve la tentación de apretarlo.

Cuando lo terminó de sacar y se volvió a dar la vuelta, aguanté la respiración al ver el bulto entre sus piernas.

_No me cansaré nunca de esto._

El sexo con Sasuke siempre sería diferente. Encantador, excitante, único.

Se acercó a mí y se apoyó en la cama para besarme y lo arrastré hasta casi caer de espaldas.

-No desesperes, ángel.

Se volvió a poner de píe y tomó el elástico de sus bóxers para bajarlos. Pero luego se detuvo y me miró.

-Tú también debes quitarte tus bragas. –Hizo una pausa- A menos que quieras que lo haga yo. –Se acercó a mí y me tendió la mano para levantarme. Cuando estuve frente a él, me besó los labios, el cuello, los senos y fue bajando por mi vientre hasta ponerse en cuclillas y tomar el elástico de mis bragas para bajarlas con mucho cuidado, besando cada tramo de piel y hacerme temblar.

Las terminé de sacar y se puso de nuevo en píe. Rió un poco al ver mi cara y dejó un beso en el puente de mi nariz. Reí con sorna cuando le besé el cuello y se estremeció. Lo imité y besé cada tramo de piel hasta ponerme en cuclillas frente a su hombría. Bajé el bóxer y vi su miembro elevarse frente a mis ojos. Cuando terminó de sacar su ropa interior y me fui a su miembro, dio un paso lejos de mí.

-Aún no, preciosa. –Me ayudó a levantarme y me tomó por los muslos para alzarme, enrollé mis piernas en su cadera y abrió la puerta del baño.

Entramos a la bañera que ya estaba preparada con aromas, botellas y rosas. Y morí otro poco de amor.

-¿Cuándo hiciste todo esto?

-Cuando estabas tratando de matarme ahí afuera.

Me dejó en el suelo y entró él primero en la bañera para luego tenderme la mano para ayudarme. La tomé y me senté encima de él evitando el roce con su pene. No podíamos usar protección mientras estuviéramos dentro del agua.

Me tomó de la cadera y me besó para luego preguntarme.

-Ángel, ¿te quieres casar conmigo? –Abrí la boca de la impresión y pensé que estaba soñando.

-¿Qué? –Susurré.

-Que si te quieres casar conmigo. –Repitió con calma y estuve tentada a volver a preguntar que qué, pero eso me haría sonar tonta. Quedé con la boca abierta del asombro y no salía la respuesta.

-Si no respondes pensaré que sólo me quieres por el sexo. –Su respuesta, más los nervios, me hicieron reír demasiado.

-Sí, Sasuke, ¡claro que quiero! ¡Por Dios! –Seguía riendo como tonta y lo besé para dejar de hacer el ridículo. Él rió conmigo.

-Por un segundo pensé que saldrías corriendo. –Dijo con un suspiro y yo retuve otro.

Vi que alargaba la mano hacia una copa con lo que parecía ser vino blanco y me la tendió. Él tomó la suya y brindó.

-Por ti.

-Por nosotros. –Me llevé la copa a los labios y gracias al cielo no había probado el líquido porque lo hubiese escupido. Ahí, en el fondo, estaba el anillo de compromiso más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. Se me nubló la vista de las lágrimas y él me miró con reproche.

-Si hubiese sabido que te ibas a poner a llorar, no… -No lo dejé continuar. Lo besé.

Lo besé con el alma, el cuerpo, el corazón, con todo. Lo besé con todo lo que tenía y me faltaba.

-Te amo, sasuke.

-Y yo a ti, ángel, y yo a ti.

Terminamos de bañarnos entre besos, vino y risas. Cuando regresamos a la cama estábamos medio secos y medio borrachos.

Lo tomé del cuello y lo besé con pasión contenida. Lo único que vestía era el anillo con la gema de esmeralda y cada vez que lo miraba recordaba que tenía al novio más perfecto que había conocido nunca.

Caímos en la cama y el resto fue historia.

_Esa noche hicimos el amor tantas veces como nos fue posible, de todas las maneras habidas y por haber. Nos habíamos entregado en cuerpo y alma y por fin me sentí llena. _

_**No me faltaba nada, porque lo tenía todo junto a él.**_

* * *

Ufff... ¿qué tal?, es lo más largo que he escrito en todo el fic y adoré hacerlo. Morí de amor tanto o más que Sakura.

**_Necesito un Sasuke como el de mi historia, definitivamente._**

No sé si ya habrán leído mis otras historias, pero en casi todas mato a Itachi y decidí dejarlo vivo y feliz en éste fic. No me malinterpreten, Itachi me cae bien, pero alguien debe hacer el sacrificio de morir...

El capítulo pasado les dije que tenía una idea en mente de un fic, y así es, estoy trabajando en ello a como las clases me lo permiten. Aún ando desarrollando y puliendo la historia, pero trata básicamente de un Sasuke con un trastorno bipolar en rango I. Sé que quizás eso no les dice mucho, pero si me pongo a contarles les estaría diciendo puntos clave que aún no deberían saber, pero les juro que es un tema muy interesante y romántico, también habrá mucha tensión entre el papá de Sasuke y el, pero ya, no les diré más. **Si les gusta la idea, díganmelo para saber si subir rápido el primer capítulo. **

Entonces... ¿si les gustó el final de "Muñeca"?, déjenme saber todas sus opiniones. Pero espero que les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado leerlo tanto como yo escribirlo.

No sé cuando vuelva por aquí, depende de si les llama la atención el tema del fic o no, **pero cuando quieran pueden dejarme un mensaje privado y con muchísimo gusto les responderé al momento. Del mismo modo si alguna de ustedes desea algún fic especial, pueden pedírmelo, sería un placer hacer algo para y por ustedes:3**

_Ahora, respondiendo a sus lindos reviews:_

**reikotakashima**, Estoy tan agradecida contigo, muchas gracias por leer mi historia, en serio. Y las otras también, espero te haya gustado éste epílogo y me dejes saber si te gusta la nueva idea que tengo en mente. ¡Igual yo! Amo ese apodo, ángel, es tan hermoso. ¡un abrazo enorme!

**Aleli- chan,** ¡Aleli-chan! Gracias por leer mi historia, no he podido agradecerte, así que gracias. Gracias por andar pendiente y siempre comentarme, eres una lindura. Espero te haya gustado éste epílogo y me dejes saber tu opinión de la nueva idea que tengo en mente. Yo también extrañaré tus lindos reviews, deberías hacerte una cuenta en Fanfiction y hablar por privado cuando desees, siempre ando por aquí c: Un abrazo enorme, nos leemos:3

**Hachiko.b**, Holis! Gracias por tu review y por andar siempre pendiente, agradezco mucho, lo sé, pero gracias ajaajaja. Aquí está el epílogo, espero te haya gustado y bueno, sé que no dije mucho del nuevo fic, pero te juro que es interesante, de todos modos déjame saber tu opinión tanto del final como de la nueva historia. Cuando desees hablarme por privado aquí estaré c: ¡Sí! Es más, llevo días comiendo arepa jajajajajajaja, es tan buenaaaa... pero sí, por Dios, es lamentable todo lo que está pasando. Nosotros los venezolanos no vivimos, sobrevivimos. Pero ya, eso de hablar de política por aquí no me pone de buen humor y ando muy contenta. Un abrazo enorme para tí c:

**GenesisSakuritax,** ¿En serio? genial. Y sí, es una de las cosas más sabrosas que tenemos, ¿a que sí? Espero te haya gustado este epílogo y a ver que tal te parece la idea del nuevo fic que tengo en mente, espero tus opiniones, un abrazo enorme, nos leemos y gracias!:D

**Y A TODOS LOS DEMÁS, DE NUEVO, GRACIAS. ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN SABER SUS OPINIONES ACERCA DEL NUEVO FIC, MIENTRAS A MÁS PERSONAS LES LLAME LA ATENCIÓN, MÁS RÁPIDO ESCRIBIRÉ LOS CAPÍTULOS.**

Un abrazo enorme para ustedes y hasta nuevo aviso.

No se pierdan tanto.

¡Adios!

_Adds._


End file.
